Brave Frontier: Down the Dark Road
by EnShirushi
Summary: This is essentially the story found in-game, retold with several twists and with a deeper look at character relations, please read and critique! Our Summoner ventures into the land of Grand Gaia, but the road ahead is full of pain and setbacks. His journey, Down the Dark Road, will change him forever. *Polished up to Mistral Chapter 6*
1. Prologue

**Prologue Chapter 1: First Steps, and the Dark Road**

The light of the sun brought warmth and comfort to everything in its path in its rise from the east to its departure to the west. Lush green fields covered much of the scenery before giving in to the edges of a faraway forest. The forest itself covered the mountain range that hid the grand, tiered city of Randall. The man had only glimpsed the surface of the Imperial Capital's grandeur through gossip and photography, and as reserved as he normally was, he could barely contain his excitement.

The man in question will be known to you as the Summoner. He was not the first of his kind, nor will he be the last. Many Summoners have ventured through Lucius' Gate into Grand Gaia. Their quest was to explore the forgotten lands of Grand Gaia, a dimension adjacent to this world and site of a terrible conflict - a war between humans and Gods.

It was called a war, but scholarly articles were more inclined to call it a massacre. The heroes of humanity were many, but they fought to survive rather than for victory. The flames of the conflict had long since died out, but the scars remained, burnt deeply into the land. If not for the Sealed God Lucius, humanity would have just been another layer of ash on the surface.

Now with the exalted Lord Lucius' help, humanity was reclaiming its heritage and history. Summoners, having been granted their abilities by holy powers, are sent into Grand Gaia to explore its many terrains and ancient ruins. This man before you is on his way to becoming a Summoner himself.

First, we must name him, for we must establish that he is not a favoured chosen one. He is one of many chosen ones. After much deliberation, we come to the conclusion that this man shall be named "Rhode", named after the journey he is about to commence. A silly play on words, but it will serve our purpose. Rhode is on a train bound for Randall, on his way to make preparations for his first ventures into Grand Gaia.

The glorious morning sun seemed to compliment the brilliant beauty of the train cabin, illuminating the compartment for Rhode to be introduced to every device and piece of furniture placed for his comfort and entertainment. Rhode tried to concentrate on his book, but the compartment was so suffocating in its luxury that he felt uncomfortable riding in it.

For someone who had lived his life in poverty, it was only natural to find it difficult to get used to the unfamiliar environment.

Giving up on his book, Rhode placed his copy of "The Tales of Nyonne" gently on the wooden table before him. On the table's side was a carving depicting a pike-wielding warrior standing firm against a dragon. Staring into blank space, he noticed the artwork but did not think too deeply into it. Rhode shifted himself towards the window to pull the curtains apart, wincing as he was momentarily blinded by the glimmer of a vast ocean. Off the coast, Rhode could see a small island covered in greenery, a sign that he neared his destination. He could make out the sun on the edge of the horizon, illuminating the curvature of the earth. The sun's light reminded him of a dream he had not too long ago.

 _Rhode... I am Lucius, the God who rules this gate._

The mesmerising green light called out to him that night, beckoning him to this so-called 'gate'. At the time, Rhode could hardly believe it when he awoke. Was this how the Gods chose Summoners? If so, what exactly did the voice want him to do?

Evidence would soon arrive to tell him that it had been more than a dream; it was a vision. A letter addressed to him found its way to his doorstep a week later, formally inviting him to the Capital. In almost impossibly neat handwriting, it gave Rhode instructions on getting to the Capital and dutifully informed him that travel fare and accommodation would be provided for him. Rhode had neither family nor a career, and he certainly did not aspire to be anything else. There was nothing to hold him back. So, he seized the opportunity to escape his nameless village and left with only a rucksack of belongings and his precious invitation.

Summoners were highly regarded in the Capital, and Rhode was lured by the promise of adventure and glory. It was a worthy pursuit, but Rhode could not help but be nervous. Was he worthy? Could he ever compare to his old friend Karl, who had already made a name for himself in the Akras' Summoners' Hall?

The scenery gave way to darkness as the train entered a tunnel. Drawing the curtains close, Rhode grabbed his "The Tales of Nyonne", and put it back into his rucksack. The train continued on for a few moments before the screeching of brakes against the track announced their arrival in Randall.

Eager to get off, Rhode strode out of the train and onto the platform of the station. The station itself was a pure marble white, with massive brown pillars supporting the enormous ceiling. The brown of the pillars mirrored the tracks and the trains themselves, which numbered in the dozens from what Rhode saw. The platform seemed almost spotless, and grey statues of legendary figures lined the station on large pedestals.

It was undoubtedly beautiful, but stiflingly so. Rhode stared awestruck at the sheer size of the place. If the rest of the city was exactly like this, it would need some getting used to.

The station was bustling and full of people dashing to catch their trains or rushing to leave the station. Chatter, laughter and announcements filled the station to an almost deafening level. The incessant puffing of smoke from dozens of train chimneys caused the station to smell, but the high ceiling ensured that the smoke did not stay long enough to be suffocating. Rhode's fellow passengers disembarked and vanished into the crowd, leaving Rhode alone and lost on the platform. In his doubt, he slipped his hand into his ragged coat and pulled his letter out, the paper slightly crumpled and tearing at the edges.

Just as he reread the letter, an unsteady clatter of heels alerted Rhode to the green haired girl stumbling in his direction. She was dressed in what he could only assume was her office attire, but it was soaked in sweat and extraordinarily untidy. As she reached Rhode, she bent over in exhaustion, gasping to catch her breath. She brought herself upright just long enough to give Rhode a clumsy salute and greeted him in between gasps.

"Lin…(gasp)... Lin Merylham… from Logistics Support Depart-... (gasp)... Department…at your service…"

Finally giving in to exhaustion, she dropped to a crouch, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Rhode suppressed a chuckle and felt at ease for the first time in a while. Lin had not changed one bit.

Rhode extended his hand in an offer to help her up. Lin accepted it gratefully, and Rhode pulled her to her feet again.

"Lin… Are you alright?"

"Rhode… (gasp)... It's good to see…(gasp)... you again." Lin broke out in a small smile. "Now then… Shall we get going?"

After taking some time to recover, Lin led Rhode out of the station, talking incessantly as they walked down a flight of steps and found themselves standing in the sparkling streets of Randall. Following the white pavement that flanked the city roads, Rhode could see the rows of buildings stretch out for miles ahead. The grandeur of the city was indeed something to behold as Lin led him through the bustling sidewalk and across streets packed with electric coaches.

Lin and Rhode had known each other as children and together with Karl, the three of them were inseparable friends. They used to play together in the nameless village that was their home until Lin left for Randall with her family to go to the school there. Karl left soon after with his Gramps, saying that he was going to train to become a Summoner. He had not seen either of them since and was looking forward to seeing Lin again when he found out who would be fetching him from the station.

He had a tonne to say, but Rhode was content with listening to Lin talk. A change in subject brought him back into the conversation, if just for a short while.

"Oh, you should really come visit my parents; they're dying to see you after so long! But enough about me! So Rhode…" Lin began, addressing him directly for the first time since their conversation began. "Do you know what Karl's been up to?"

"Ah… yes, I've read." Rhode reached into his rucksack and pulled out his copy of "The Tales of Nyonne" and shook it in front of Lin. "So Karl's a Division Head now, huh? Impressive..."

"Not just impressive… It's HUGE!" Lin replied, her excitement could hardly be contained. "Can you imagine OUR Karl? It's amazing! He's become such a reliable leader of a Demon Slayer Division! Maybe I should get his autograph before he gets too popular! He he he... It could become quite valuable, don't you think?"

Rhode smiled and retreated back into his own thoughts. It looked like everyone was expecting great things from Karl; Rhode could not afford to fall behind him any longer.

Rhode and Lin left the busy streets behind, turning into a winding alleyway that led upwards in a massive slope of concrete. Lin looked up with a bit of dread, but now that Rhode was with her, she was determined to be of use and led him on their hike. This part of Randall was decidedly more chaotic, but there was beauty in the madness. Shop houses lined this sloping walkway, selling a variety of items, most of them Rhode himself did not recognise. Because of the nature of the street and the position of the sun, the road was made dark with the shadow of the flanking buildings. In the middle of the walkway, marble statues stood on pedestals, which according to Lin, were tributes commemorating respectable figures of the Akras' Summoners' Hall.

Rhode looked up the slope and, sure enough, found that one of them was sculpted in Karl's likeness. He held a long spear that gave his division its name, Rebel Lance. It stood atop a marble pedestal with a golden plaque that read "Karl - 24th Division: Rebel Lance "Nyonne". As they walked passed Karl's tribute, Rhode saw that atop the next pedestal was a rather new statue of another figure: A menacing warrior who held a huge sword in one hand.

Up ahead, Rhode also took note of another fighter who held an actual lance and a shield. This one, in contrast, looked significantly older than the rest. Rhode walked over and read the description on this plaque as well:

"Noah - 21st Division: Silver Knights"

A few more statues later and eventually, Lin and Rhode came to a stop in front of an enormous grey building, exhausted. It had a large brown roof and wide swinging doors, with a tall wall surrounding the building and spires that made it resemble a castle. The massive structure towered over him, covering him in its shade. The building was seated on a large patch of grass situated on a large block of land. If one stood close enough to the edge, they would see that the building overlooked a large reservoir below. Above the doors read a gold-framed sign that said "Summoner Research Building" and at the edge of the sign, Rhode caught a small glint that resembled a tiny camera pointed right at him.

"This is the Summoner Research Building, run by Randall's greatest mind, Noel." Lin gestured to the large sign. "As I've told you in the letter, today we're just here to evaluate you, which will basically involve figuring out what Elemental attribute you are so that we can issue the appropriate equipment for you and a basic medical check-up to test your physical fitness. All Summoners have to come here at least once, but after that, they never return. I suppose it's because there's not much to do other than watch Noel carry out crazy experiments. I usually come here-..."

"And I'd appreciate it if you would stop coming here without any good reason." A voice interrupted Lin from the intercoms. Lin jumped in surprise, tripping on her own leg and falling on her bottom. Turning to where the sound came from, Rhode discovered a speaker mounted under one of the building's spires.

"As Lin has so kindly introduced, my name is Noel. Summoner, today we will be evaluating you in the hopes of shedding some light on your potential. Are you ready to commence?"

Rhode remained silent. Here he was, at the doorstep of destiny. At this very moment, he felt all his doubt and cynicism well up in him. Did he dare dream himself to be on par with Karl? Rhode would have considered himself his rival in the past, but now he could hardly hold a candle to him…

There was a gentle touch on his shoulder, and Rhode turned to see that Lin had placed her hand there. She beamed with hope and optimism, enough for both of them. She did not say anything, she did not have to. She had already conveyed what she intended to say. Already Rhode felt at ease.

Rhode wordlessly turned to the camera and nodded, knowing that Noel was watching him. This was the beginning of his adventure. For now, he need not concern himself with the progress of others. He would walk down this path at his own pace until he caught up with Karl.

The grey doors swung wide, revealing a large empty space that appeared to be an arena. The walls were lined with books and the arena was surrounded by machines as if they were witnesses to a gladiatorial battle. Several scientists operated the machines, watching meaningless numbers scroll by, not even bothering to look up at the new arrival.

Taking a deep breath, Rhode took his first step down the dark road of a Summoner.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue Chapter 2: The Evaluation, and the Experiment

Staring into the various monitors surrounding him, a small, slim boy sat in a chair much too large for him. At his side was a small remote accompanied by a tiny microphone, and on the table in front of him, dozens of papers and files lay scattered, with each having so many numbers and symbols printed on each side that it no longer appeared like decipherable language to anyone. A large, green book was also on the table, serving as a paperweight to prevent it all from flying away.

"That's a nice determined new face we have there…" Noel mused. A bit ragged in appearance, the newcomer obviously did not have the means to dress his best. That was fine; Summoners were valuable regardless of their background. It was Noel's job to examine how valuable they were. He pressed a button on his remote and a red light notified him that the speaker was active.

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes Sir, we will begin immediately."

While he oversaw Rhode's evaluation, just as he did for all Summoners, Noel did not deem it necessary to personally meet the new Summoner who had just arrived in Randall. He was not physically present at the site at all, instead preferring to stay in the Akras Summoner's Hall Survey Office watching the evaluation with his cameras.

Reaching for one of the files closest to him, Noel pulled at the document to glean through it one more time. A lopsided smile found a way to his childlike face.

"Now then… let's see what a friend of Karl's is capable of…

…

The clatter of machinery reverberated in the domed room as their operators commanded them backwards away from the centre of the arena where Rhode stood. The evaluation of a Summoner was an unpredictable affair; it required the Summoner to reach out with their minds to Grand Gaia through the gate to find their elemental attribute: Fire, Water, Thunder or Earth. Rare individuals possessed a natural affinity to the remaining two elements: Light and Dark. The powers at hand were volatile and intense, and for the sake of safety, the researchers had retreated to a safe distance away from Rhode.

As much as Rhode understood the necessity of the act, the fact that they treated him like a time bomb was something he could not really appreciate.

Rhode had been instructed to meditate in the centre of the arena, channelling the power of his mind into Grand Gaia beyond the gate. It was supposed to allow the Spirits of Grand Gaia to reveal to him his elemental attribute. It sounded easy enough, but he felt whether or not he could actually do it was a different question entirely.

In the corner of his eye, Rhode could see Lin behind one of the machine operators. She was almost as nervous as he was, but she was kind enough to try and hide it. Unfortunately, she did not hide it very well because her legs were visibly shaking. She had seen this process countless times, but Lin seemed particularly nervous now that it involved someone she knew.

 _What were they expecting to happen, really? It was just an evaluation, right?_

She gave him a thumbs up as if wishing him luck and Rhode responded by nodding in acknowledgement and gratitude.

The command to begin came from the intercoms, and Rhode closed his eyes. He cleared his mind, as he had been instructed to, and allowed himself to drift in nothingness. Nothing happened at first, and he sat there, motionless for a moment. A moment became several, and it seemed like an eternity had just passed by, and Rhode felt afraid that nothing might happen at all. What if he was not actually a Summoner, and it turned out that his vision had been a dream or an illusion? Such doubts began to fill his head, breaking his concentration. The image of a hand picking him up and discarding him in the corner like trash came to mind. Giving up, Rhode was about to open his eyes, but the light he saw next was not that of the arena.

Rhode saw the green light from his dream. It was glowing brightly in a sea of darkness, like a star in the night sky showering Rhode in green light. Hope swelled within Rhode, as he pressed to maintain the image.

 _Rhode…_

A huge shockwave washed over Rhode in his mind, and a sharp ringing resounded in his head. Rhode strained to open his eyes in his vision, and for a moment he thought he could see Lucius crying. Green teardrops resembling shooting stars fell from the green light. The droplets of starlight fell onto Rhode's face, and he could almost feel their warmth.

The light ceased, and Rhode felt Lucius' presence vanish. Rhode made to chase after it, but he was stopped short. Four silhouettes surrounded him, preventing his advance. They stared blankly into space as if waiting for Rhode to make a decision. Rhode turned to each of them, observing each with equal curiosity. Lucius' voice drowned out thought as Rhode inspected Four of the Six heroes, providing commentary for each of them:

"Believers of potential, with a passionate heart of Fire…

Warriors of justice, with a strikingly honest heart of Thunder…

Seekers of the truth, with a crystal clear heart of Water…

Bearers of hope, with a healing heart of Earth…"

When his mind was quiet once again, Rhode observed the Four Heroes. These figures were legends, their stories told to children everywhere. Vargas, Eze, Selena and Lance… It would be strange to not know of any of them; it would be strange to not want to be like them.

 _And yet…_

After a moment to ponder, Rhode raised his hand and was about to reach out to Eze. The figure bowed down to accept its new master when all of a sudden, the vision went dark. Grief and shock over having his choices taken away from him rocked Rhode, and he almost lost focus. In the blackness of his mind, Rhode struggled to recreate the image but failed. It was only when he calmed down when he realised a silver hand holding his back. The silver hand resembled a disembodied glove clutching onto him firmly. Rhode was confused and tried to call out to ask who was there when he was suddenly jerked from where he stood.

A massive explosion erupted in his mind, sending him flying into the void. His head spun and he collapsed to the invisible floor. Four figures surrounded him once more, but not the Four of Six he had just encountered. These creatures, red, yellow, blue and green, stood atop a massive fortification that resembled a castle, their eyes full of malice. The walls of the castle closed in around him but vanished before they did any harm.

Another massive explosion rocked Rhode's perception, and he struggled to maintain his focus. He felt something wrap around his thigh and bent down to see serpents of all kinds slithering up his legs, their hisses like screams begging for release. He swatted at them frantically, only to realise that they were already gone. Rhode stood up but was almost thrown off his feet again by another explosion occurring in his mind. Now, Rhode felt sick and held back the urge to throw up. Rhode looked up to see a black miasma surrounding the grotesque silhouette of a naked man. The man vanished and with one final explosion, Rhode found himself on his knees. A massive blue orb appeared before him, and within it, a kaleidoscope of colour flowed in a whirlpool of energy.

The orb cracked and shattered, the pieces falling into the abyss below, and a brilliant light which illuminated the darkness took its place. A glimpse of something within the light caught Rhode's attention: A lady in white garb with long flowing hair. He could not make out any other details, for a brilliant light surrounded her. Involuntarily, his view shifted to something behind him. This time, a small girl in black garb sat with her knees to her chest, curled up in what appeared to be despair. She raised her head to look at Rhode, and his eyes met her bloodshot ones.

Before Rhode could reach out to her, nothingness returned, accompanied by a splitting headache. He made out a distinct hissing and thought the snakes had returned. When he did not register any slithering, he realised he was back within the confines of his own head. He also realised that he was now lying on the cold, hard floor. He strained to open his eyes, the blindingly bright lights of the ceiling greeting his return. He shielded his eyes with his hand and pushed himself to a sitting position…. and was shocked to find himself amongst a pile of debris and paper. It seemed as if a whirlwind had swept across the room; bits of machinery and singed paper lay strewn on the floor. Books from the walls had toppled into massive piles. The floor had two or more potholes, and the surrounding machinery was either missing pieces or was completely blown to bits. More than one scientist lay unconscious on the floor, and the rest were coughing loudly as the dust settled above their heads. Lin was crouched in the corner with her arms over her head, shielding herself with her flimsy clipboard. As the dust settled, Lin looked up from her clipboard and she and Rhode exchanged looks of confusion.

* * *

Several cameras had been destroyed by the blast, leaving several monitor screens useless to Noel. A single camera lodged into the ceiling remained untouched by the blasts, reporting just how much damage Rhode had just caused. The sound of static buzzed through the air, but it did not hide the entry of another.

"... What do you make of this, Rhynt?"

Bobbing in the air behind Noel was a small yellow dragon-like creature. Dressed in a tiny shirt and bow tie with a tiny pair of glasses nestled on his snout, Rhynt looked nearly comical with his tiny arms and feet. However, his eyes betrayed a sharp wit and great intelligence, and an air of wisdom that made him the last person(?) anyone would trifle with.

Rhynt had arrived halfway through the evaluation and did not concern himself with announcing his arrival. He and Noel were accomplices in various schemes and were "close friends" if you could call their relationship that, and had watched the evaluation over Noel's chair, the back of the seat taller than Noel himself.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Noel."

"A pretty good guess then?

Noel's lopsided smile stretched a bit wider. With a sweeping gesture, the monitor screens shifted with their controller's command, leaving the single functional one before them. Noel snapped his fingers and activated a playback sequence.

Displayed on screen was Rhode's seated position, as seen from the perspective of the ceiling camera. He was engulfed in a kaleidoscope of colour, a growing miasma that stretched out and reached for the surrounding area. Sirens could be heard going off in the Research Building, warning the researchers present of the anomalous readings. In the last moments of the evaluation, a shock wave from within Rhode was unleashed and the camera blacked out for a moment. When the image returned, the room had arrived at its chaotic state and the recording ended.

With another hand gesture, Noel changed the image on the screen. This time, the monitor displayed the last known readings of the evaluation taken from the machines present.

The two greatest minds in Randall were left to ponder in silence for a long time. What they had just come across was quite unbelievable, it contradicted every bit of information the Imperial Library and the Research Lab had combined on Elemental affiliation.

Rhode was not aligned with any one of the six elements…

Rhode was aligned to all of them.

Noel was first to break the silence, engaged in his theories as he stroked his chin in thought.

"Some Units have the ability to lend their attribute to another's attack... But those skills are temporary and don't change a unit's elemental affiliation at its core. What this Rhode fellow here is….it's impossible. He is all six elements.

"Indeed, this is a magnificent discovery," Rhynt added. "However, what could have possibly caused that explosion?..."

Noel felt the weight of Rhynt's stare down his neck. Avoiding eye contact, an uneasy laugh escaped Noel as he brought his hand up to scratch his cheek.

The stare intensified.

"Eh heh heh… well. You know how Summoners usually summon Units that are of their elemental affiliation right? I thought if I could get Rhode to summon something, I could get to see a Unit with six elements…"

"So…?"

"I… may have exposed Rhode to the radiation of five Gems, then had my staff probe Rhode's mind to... forcefully induce a Summon."

Rhynt gave away a sign of intrigue, but he refused to let Noel get away with his mischief. Under the silent pressure of the gaze, Noel slumped in his chair. Clicking his forked tongue, Rhynt let out a tiny sigh. Suppressing his anger, he continued.

"Well, Sir Noel. I assume your next paycheck will be used to pay for the damages, correct?"

"Uh.. yes. Of course. Sorry."

If anyone else was there they would have been treated to a rare sight: The uncharacteristic despair in Noel's expression spoke volumes on how Noel felt about his significantly lighter wallet.

Satisfied with his punishment, Rhynt relented in his gaze and turned back to the statistics shown on the monitor.

"So, in the end, did you find anything? Did any results come out of this poorly planned experiment of yours?"

At this, Noel straightened up in his chair again. The lopsided smile creeping back onto his face.

"I could tell you," Noel said, a tinge of mischief in his tone. "But you wouldn't believe me even if I did."


	3. Prologue 3

**Prologue Chapter 3: Angry Dragons, and the Red Swordswoman.**

It would be a bizarre sight if you saw the two greatest minds of Randall in their predicament, two major authorities in their field of knowledge, behaving quite out of character.

Noel was curled up in a strange foetal position in his chair, his hands shielded his face, hiding the scratch marks he had just sustained from several finely trimmed claws. He shook in what was quite apparently agony, and an occasional muffled sob could be heard, the kind more befitting a person of his child-like stature.

Floating above him was the tiny dragon Rhynt. A vein was popped in uncharacteristic anger, and it looked like he would breathe fire like his counterparts from legend. His fingers flexed in rage.

"So… Sir Noel…"

Noel did not respond, he was too busy nursing his face. Rhynt had been rather merciless in his strike.

"...Nevermind that you ignored safety protocols, putting the young man at risk… Nevermind that you wasted five whole gems in your experiment… BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED!?"

"Well, there was a trace something or maybe two things… but nothing physical emerged from the summoning! It was as if it got cut off, or something!"

Despite the serious nature of the conversation, it could not help but look like a small boy arguing with his soft toy. The fact that they commanded so much respect from others despite their appearance was amazing. Or maybe they commanded so much respect because of the fact?

"Still, it's fascinating isn't it?" Noel tried to reason, shielding his face in case Rhynt decided to scratch him again. "He was exposed to the gems, but why can't he summon anything?"

Noel twirled his fingers and closed them in a fist, the hand gesture brought forth six monitors, and on each of them displayed a Unit. Rhynt shifted his gaze briefly to the screens before returning his gaze to Noel, his anger subsiding just a little.

"You have a good reason for showing me the images of the Six Heroes?"

Arms still raised to protect himself from further attack, Noel hastily began his explanation before Rhynt lost his patience again.

"As you know, Units are fragments of the Soul lost in Grand Gaia's "memory banks". Everything that has ever lived or died in Grand Gaia leaves behind these fragments like imprints on a scroll. By gathering these fragments and binding them with the Gems, we can summon avatars of warriors of the past as they appeared in their timeline."

"Yes, but the ability to summon a Unit, and to make it powerful, depends on what information we have on the Unit," Rhynt added.

"Hence the need to hunt Metal Gods who hold this information within them, and the Imperial Library which records stories of these Units." Noel acknowledged as he addressed said Library's head.

Noel flicked his hands, and the Six Heroes on the screen began to flicker, scrolling through the evolutions of the Six Heroes from Two-Star to Five-Star.

"The Six Heroes are legendary, known in stories throughout Elgaia. They are the likeliest candidates for a Summoner's first Summon, but this is not the case for Rhode…" Noel was about to break into a smile, but he instead winced in pain from the scratch marks on his face.

"So, what makes our new Summoner so special I wonder?" Noel wondered out loud.

"Maybe he doesn't know of the Six Heroes, although that is indeed unlikely.." Rhynt suggested.

"Perhaps he has a bond connecting himself with another being other than the Six Heroes? Even if so, why can't he summon any Unit at all?"

Noel shrugged.

"I don't have the answers yet, my friend. I do know, however, that this Rhode fellow is fascinating indeed..."

…

Lin approached Rhode, who sat in the pandemonium. She saw a confused and dazed Rhode stare into blank space, stunned and confused. He could sense that something was wrong, whether he got that vibe from Lin or from his surroundings, Lin could not say for sure. All she could do was smile, and place her hand gently on Rhode's shoulder.

A faint flicker of light, invisible to the inattentive, brightened and died upon contact, but nobody was the wiser.

…

The rumble of the train was almost deafening, but it could hardly drown out Rhode's internal monologue. He and Lin sat in the stylish compartment of another train leaving Randall for the Village of the Venturer. Often referred to as the Summoner's Haven, it was a sanctuary meant for Summoners when they were not out questing in Grand Gaia. It was also a beautiful tourist destination rich in natural resources, Rhode had read about it in a book he had owned once.

He was quite excited to see it in real life, almost as excited as he was to see Randall… But he could not seem to feel any joy in his current situation.

Lin already told him what had occurred at the Research Lab. While she assured him that he would not be held responsible for the Lab's destruction… ("Noel sure can be dumb sometimes, huh? Blowing his lab up like that..." Lin had said) He was not concerned by that at the moment.

He remained fixated on the wood carving at the side of the table; it was the same as the one he had seen on his trip to Randall: A warrior wielding a pike against a dragon. Upon further inspection, Rhode realised the detail in the carving. Every piece of armour had been crafted in likeness to the marble statue he had seen of Karl in Randall. Rhode was wearing a set of armour now too. He had received it from the scientists at the Research Lab upon his departure, passing it to him using a long mechanical arm from behind a barricade. With their fears now justified, Rhode did not comment and simply sighed.

Since they could not identify an elemental alignment, they simply gave him a durable set of armour, which was more than what Rhode had now. Sheathed at his side was a unique blade Lin had called a "Mech Sword". Lin said it would compensate for his current lack of experience in fighting. Rhode had neglected to tell Lin he already knew how to use a sword, and was grateful to receive a new piece of equipment.

Over his armour he wore a cloak which he wrapped tightly around his body, his eyes dropped from the miniature Karl to his own equipment.

He could not possibly compare to Karl now.

Rhode wondered what would happen now that he had failed to summon a Unit. Since he could not summon a Unit, perhaps they would send him back to his home far away?

The image of the hand returned, but Rhode was quick to shake it away. It was a depressing thought, to be alone again, just after he had been reunited with Lin.

Rhode had always been alone until Lin and Karl approached him. Other children their age found Rhode to be gloomy and quiet. Karl and Lin saw through all of that, and discovered a shy, but a kind soul. Through their energy and zest for life, Rhode had grown more optimistic and cheerful. Karl and Rhode became rivals at everything they did, but in doing so they became the closest of friends. Rhode was indebted to Karl, and Rhode strove to match his friend's abilities.

Rhode felt that by doing so, he proved that Karl's kindness was not wasted on him. His most recent failure was a major setback and a blow to Rhode's confidence. He sat in sad reflection as the train rumbled on.

This might be the limit of my strength, Karl. I can't keep up with you anymore.

 _That's not true, Rhode._

Rhode looked up, he had heard a voice. He wheeled his head around and found that there was nobody there except Lin and himself. Lin was fast asleep and drooling ever so slightly, and Rhode doubted she was speaking in her sleep. The compartment they were in was as luxuriously uncomfortable as the previous one he was in on the trip to Randall. Brushing the voice off as his subconscious, Rhode settled on watching Lin sleep.

She had been so excited to find out Rhode would be coming to Randall, and had worked through a mountain of paperwork for his trip. Rhode smiled, as clumsy as she might have been she could really do her job when she wanted to.

He just stumbled over the start line, and already he was losing confidence. Lin, on the other hand, remained positive despite what had happened. It seems that he had a lot to learn from her in that regard.

Closing his eyes, Rhode cleared his mind and began to doze off. It was still a long way until they arrived at the Village, perhaps it was a good time to rest, after all.

What happened next was unknown to Rhode, for he was lost in sleep: A disembodied, silver glove appeared from within Rhode and it placed itself on Rhode's shoulder. The warmth of its touch soothed Rhode and he smiled in his sleep, receiving its unspoken encouragement as he dreamed in happy bliss.

…

Other than almost missing the station because Lin would not wake up, nothing particularly interesting occurred during the trip. The Town had a much more relaxing feel compared to Randall, partially because it was surrounded by nature. A river flowed through the town, providing a soothing rhythm that made the place feel homely and welcoming. Overlooking the river was a large forest that brimmed with life. To the west were dozens of farms and was also where the majority of the buildings were. Small buildings, unlike those marble superstructures in Randall. A large mountain lay just beyond, shrouding the village from the now-setting sun. Walking through the bronze gate, Rhode began to realise why this place was often dubbed the Summoner's Haven.

Lin explained the functions of each building as she and Rhode walked past them at a comfortably slow pace. The day's events had drained him, and he was eager to rest. Their destination was a blue-roof building in the distance, which was a large dormitory for Summoners who had just started out.

They had just passed by a building with a large store sign that read "Synthesis". They were about to cross a stone bridge that went over the river. Thankfully, there were little to no people there at that time of day, or Rhode would not have heard the soft groaning.

Once again, Rhode had thought that it was the trick of the mind, played by fatigue. When the groaning did not stop, however, Rhode realised that someone was genuinely hurt.

Scanning the horizon, Rhode found the source: Just further down the river, hidden in some tall grass lay a prone figure. Clad in blue and silver armour, the man seemed to have washed up onto the shore from the river. Rhode and Lin were just halfway across the river when they spotted him, his blue hair had soaked…

Wait, blue hair?

Rhode broke out in a sudden sprint. Lin was surprised at his speed and tried to race after him, only to trip and fall out of sight. Rhode closed in on the man. When he arrived at the man's side, he turned him face up and recognised the man and his pained expression.

"Ka-..."

"KARL! OUT OF THE WAY!"

Before Rhode could finish, a strong arm grabbed his shoulder and roughly shoved Rhode aside, very nearly sending him into the river. He turned to see a woman clad in red armour pulling Karl into a sitting position. Her face was half-filled with concern, the other half was filled with disbelief, likely due to the fact that THE Rebel Lance Karl lay in such a weak state before her.

Still reeling from the blow, Rhode got to his feet and rushed as fast as his disoriented body could bear him to the other side of Karl's body. As he did, the woman looked up at him.

"He's poisoned… Quick! Hand him an antidote!"

Do not be mistaken, Rhode is NOT an idiot. Quite the opposite, actually. He was a fast learner who buried himself in books, gathering bits of knowledge from every field he could find. He knew how to make an antidote, and given time would have probably mastered it. However, fatigue and the lump on his head from his most recent tumble left his brain in a state of fluff.

It was also pretty unreasonable that she assumed that Rhode had an antidote, to begin with…

Nevertheless, when he could not produce, the woman grabbed Rhode by the collar and shouted in his face. Saliva splattered all over his face.

"ANTIDOTE, YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

Just then, the woman's eyes fell to the Mech Sword Rhode carried. Muttering something about "Damn Rookies" and "Idiot", she rushed to the bridge from which Rhode had come from (and in the process knocked a recovered Lin down... again) and dashed into the Synthesis shop. Allowed this short reprieve, Rhode kneeled over Karl. He had not yet registered Rhode's arrival, his eyes were closed shut as he groaned in pain.

Rhode had not expected to be reunited with Karl that soon, but now was not the time for that.

Karl's life now hung in the balance.


	4. Prologue 4

**Prologue Chapter 4: Cure, and the Lonely March.**

Taking a deep breath, Rhode checked for breathing and a pulse and was relieved to find that Karl was still clinging onto life. Still, he knew that there was only a small window of opportunity to save Karl. The woman in red was already in the process of making the antidote, but whether she would make it in time was uncertain.

In a moment of inspiration, Rhode rushed to the river's edge. The river was a kaleidoscope of colour, made even more beautiful by the setting sun. It sparkled in the sunlight as if welcoming Rhode. Swirling within, Rhode could make out various colours. He looked for one in particular and found it: A small patch of green within the river, swirling in a miniature vortex. Rhode plunged his hand into the cold water, and when he pulled it out, he found that the water he had scooped up was tinged with green. Rushing back to Karl's side, he poured the drops into his mouth. Karl coughed and spluttered, Rhode had been clumsy with the delivery, but he had just bought Karl a few more seconds.

Just for a moment, Karl forced his eyes open. He seemed to be in great pain, but he was enduring it well. Rhode was stunned for a moment, not sure what to say, or where to start. Karl turned his head and his eyes met Rhode's. His face broke out into a smile amidst the pain, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey… R-Rhode."

"Hello, Karl."

Karl's smile faded, as did his consciousness as he slumped back into the grass. Rhode made another trip to the river. He was pouring a second dose of Green Drop down Karl's throat when the woman in red returned. She was halfway across the river on the bridge when she noticed what Rhode was doing. In her hand, was a blue bottle which unmistakably housed the antidote she had just made. Her hand gripped the Antidote tightly,

Cursing under her breath, she pulled her arm back and shouted.

"HEADS UP! ROOKIE!"

…

The affair of throwing and catching something is a lot more complicated than people give it credit for. It involves coordination between the thrower and catcher, and success depends on the thrower's aim and the catcher's reflexes.

There are tricks one can use to increase the chances of success: maintaining eye contact, not throwing the item at his face, using an underhand throw instead of launching the item like a shot put, or even just moving a bit closer…

Of course, Seria used none of those tricks when she threw the antidote bottle at Rhode.

Half-shocked by her recklessness, Rhode desperately reached out with his left arm. The antidote flew low, and Rhode made to dive for it. The bottle seemed just out of reach, and dread rose up from within him. Rhode closed his eyes, praying for him to catch the bottle, for someone to catch it.

I have it… Rhode.

He did not see what had happened next, but Rhode felt the smooth glass in his left hand. Sure enough, as he opened his eyes he found that the antidote had indeed landed there. In his confusion, he had come to a standstill, but the angry shouting from the bridge reminded him that Karl's life was still in danger. Hastily, he uncorked the bottle and fed its contents to Karl.

Almost immediately, Karl's body began to relax, and his breathing became slower and more stable. In an instant, Rhode felt his exhaustion catch up with him, and he sank back into a sitting position.

A familiar rough shove pushed Rhode aside, and the woman in red was next to Karl again. She did as Rhode had done, checking his vital signs before finally breathing a sigh of relief. She turned to Rhode, who had just gotten to his feet.

"You, what's your name?"

With an intimidating height rivalling most men and her firm stance, the woman in red stood tall and gave off an air of pride. Her short temper was quite apparent, but her very presence gave off an aura of heat and light. The ornaments in her hair and the gold lining of her red armour seemed to glow in response to her power, and Rhode immediately acknowledged that she was not someone to be trifled with.

"Rhode. I'm a friend of Karl's."

"Hmmph… I'm Seria. That was a nice catch, Rookie. You have my thanks."

For a moment, they stood in silence observing one another. Rhode could tell that she said that with great reluctance. While she seemed to threaten no physical harm, she was evidently hostile towards Rhode for some reason. Evidently, Rhode's role in helping to save Karl had redeemed him of whatever he had done to some extent.

Returning to Karl's side, Seria placed a palm on his forehead. She muttered something under her breath, and a red mist began to surround her.

"You… did you just arrive from your evaluation?"

Rhode wondered what was the point of giving Seria his name.

"Yes, I'm on my way to the dormitory."

"Akras' Summoners' Hall must really be desperate if they're recruiting amateurs like you…"

"Err…"

Before he could say anything, burning wings burst from Seria's back and engulfed her and Karl. The red mist began to part, and Rhode realised that the wings were not hers, but rather that of the creature she had just summoned.

The creature appeared to be half-human, half-bird. A strange, yet beautiful amalgamation of fire, metal and feathers. Pulsating in a red aura similar to its mistress' power, the Unit seemed to burn with her same fiery personality.

"Phoenix… Burning Feather."

The creature acknowledged the command and began to glow brighter. Flapping its wings, it cast a burning wall to surround Seria and Karl. The space near it gave off a warm and comforting heat, and Karl was consumed by a green light. Even Rhode felt slightly less tired at the sight of such a comforting flame.

"You'd better be on your way…" Seria said, her tone clearly implied that she meant it. Not wanting to provoke her any further, Rhode turned to look for Lin.

"And a piece of advice, Rookie. Don't bother looking for Karl, again. You'll only drag him down, and get one of you killed."

Rhode stopped for a moment, his back facing Seria's. Clenching his fist, Rhode left without another word, Seria's advice replaying in his head."

…

"A-ah ha ha ha… Don't get so angry… Rhode. Seria's just… like that…"

"I'm not angry…"

"But… err… nevermind."

Rhode was literally seething through his teeth. He felt silly, like a child having a tantrum. He kept his emotions in check and left without saying a word. Who was she, someone who just met him, to tell him he was weak?

She noticed your Mech Sword. The sign of a novice.

Rhode calmed down, a small part of him nagged that what she said was not wrong. He was just starting out, it was natural that he would be weak now, regardless if he could summon or not.

Right, that was a problem Rhode could solve later.

Heaving a small sigh, Rhode collapsed into a nearby chair. They were in his new living quarters now… It was a small wooden room, one of many in the dormitory for new Summoners. It was simple and comfortable, with only a desk, two chairs and a bed. There was also a window, from which Rhode could see the entire stretch of the town. There were other dormitories, some located even in Randall itself that have more luxuries and facilities. They were reserved for those who have earned a name for themselves…

People like Karl.

Thinking of Karl reminded Rhode of the gap in their abilities, and he quickly brushed away the thought. Lin had tried to cheer him up, but her endless commentary had diluted the message, and she started to go off tangent again. Rhode pretended to feel better for her sake and kept his personal insecurities to himself. It was his, not Lin's burden, to bear.

"Well, cheer up Rhode… Look! I've got you a present!"

Sitting upright, Rhode saw that Lin had her palms open in front of him. In them, she held a strange device with an earpiece and microphone. There also seemed to be a camera and a visor for one eye. It appeared that it was supposed to be worn on the head.

"Ta-da! It's a Communicator! It'll allow me to support you on your missions from my workstation! I had intended to wrap it up and present it to you like a real present… But I got laz-... I mean, I didn't have enough time! You know… Work and stuff. Eh heh heh."

Rhode reached out with both hands and accepted the present. As he made to pull away, however, Lin's hands followed, still clinging onto the Communicator. Rhode looked up to see the concern in Lin's expression. Her hands clung to his as she held the Communicator, a silent plea to maintain eye contact with her.

"Rhode… Please be careful."

"What's this? All of a sudden."

Rhode tried to brush off what seemed to be escalating tension, but to no avail. Lin was serious this time. When Rhode realised this, he quickly quietened down and paid attention. Lin's expression was that of concern and fear.

"Rhode, there's no rush to catch up with Karl. Just take your time… I will support you in your missions. Step-by-step. Even if you make little to no progress at all."

"Like I said, what brought this up so suddenly?"

Lin sighed, releasing Rhode's hands as she fell back onto the other chair.

"You seemed a bit... sad today. I know you and Karl treat each other like rivals," Lin said. She crossed her arms and pouted. "While trying to catch up with him, I'm worried you might do something reckless and hurt yourself. So please, stay safe."

Rhode smiled. He lifted the Communicator over his head and put it on. Pushing a small button on the side, the device lit up and Rhode looked through the visor as it displayed various bits of information. Beyond the walls of text was Lin's face, staring at his with concern and curiosity.

"It's a perfect fit. Thank you. Lin."

That seemed to reassure Lin, and she relaxed. They continued chatting into the evening, with only dusk light shining through the window to remind Lin of the time. Promising to visit her parents some day, the two said their farewells and Lin departed in a stumbled hurry, rushing to catch the last train back to Randall.

Rhode went to his bed and laid down. While Lin was handling the paperwork regarding his joining of the Akras' Summoners' Hall, Rhode was free to do as he wished for about two weeks. Following that, he would be allowed to do as he wished. After that, it was straight to work.

Assuming a Summoner who could not summon would be able to work.

…

The dead of night.

Rhode was wearing his new equipment, the Mech Sword ready at his side. The Communicator was activated and it rested neatly on his face. He crept out of the dormitory, careful not to make too much noise and made it outside. He turned to the scenery beyond the dormitory and stared into the distance outside of town.

In the sky above the horizon, Rhode could make out a magnificent aurora, its colours were brighter now that it did not compete with the sun's light. It glowed in a multitude of colours and stretched so wide that it appeared to be a massive wall. Lin had mentioned that the aurora marked where Lucius' Gate was. Lying just before it, was a place called the Adventurer's Prairie. There, there were various creatures that were small and weak enough to pass through the Gate undetected from Grand Gaia into their realm, Elgaia.

"I'm sorry, Lin," Rhode whispered into the darkness. "But I can't afford to sit still and not do anything now."

He had a feeling, like a calling. It was telling him that this was a block only he alone could overcome. There was no use thinking too deeply into what it meant. The only option was to take action. So here he was.

He was alone, the chirping of insects his only companion in the silent darkness. Carefully, Rhode snuck out into the darkness and strode towards the aurora.

His mind was made, he would not waver.

…

A girl sat in the darkness, the glow of the aurora illuminated her back as she bent over her knees. She seemed to cling to existence by a thread, for she faded in and out of sight. Her hand glowed a slight silver, the only part of her that seemed reinforced enough to remain materialised in this world, but she paid no heed to it. In fact, she did not seem concerned with anything, as if trapped in a dreamlike state. Creatures surrounded her, but they dared not approach. They loomed in the darkness watching, curious, wary.

As did another.


	5. Prologue 5

**Prologue Chapter 5: The Goddess, and the Girl in Black Garb**

The Mech Sword was a weapon designed to assist its user, either to compensate for a lack of skill or a crippling injury. The first Mech Sword was found in Grand Gaia, a unique weapon amongst the relics found in the ruins of the old world. After disassembling the weapon, Noel and his team of scientists reversed engineered a near perfect replica. Now these replicas are mass-produced and distributed to new members of the Akras' Summoners' Hall and the regular Army.

Bringing his Mech Sword up, Rhode brought his weapon down on a Burny he had just cornered in one fell swoop. The small growling creature exploded into its liquid components and stopped squirming.

With no more enemies detected in the vicinity, the Mech Sword powered down. The thin membrane that enveloped him and his Mech Sword dispersed and the glow dimmed down. As a precaution, Rhode brought his hand up to his Communicator and scanned the area. Satisfied once he received the 'Area Clear' notice, Rhode turned to lean on a nearby tree. His back slid down the trunk as he lowered himself onto the tree's roots.

Rhode sat on the edge of a forest, located near the peak of a small hill. From where he sat, Rhode could see Adventurer's Prairie. The vast field of grass was made black by the shroud of night. It was a moonless night, and the stars were few here. The only light that could be seen…

Was that of the aurora where the Gate to Grand Gaia stood.

Resting against the tree he brought his hand up to the Communicator he wore and took it off to examine it. The device was Noel's invention, designed to analyse and determine the elemental allegiance of any Unit Rhode encountered. From it, Rhode learnt of Burny's fire element, as well as the elements of all the other slimes in the prairie.

It was also able to detect nearby enemies, allowing Rhode to react accordingly to save him some of the pain of an ambush. But most importantly, it gave Rhode recommendations on how to deal with a Unit he encountered.

Well, that was the idea, anyway.

Rhode had no Units, nor did he seem to possess any elemental allegiance. The Communicator did not register any difference in damage no matter which type of slime Rhode struck down. In other words, he had killed the Burny with brute strength, not elemental power.

He was a fighter, not a Summoner.

Heaving a long sigh, Rhode brought his knees to his chest. He remembered being excited about becoming a Summoner. To see Karl and Lin again, go on adventures and do battle. To pursue a noteworthy cause for a change, instead of living a "normal" life.

He was nervous and afraid of course, but that was natural. These were his first steps. Now that he was here, however… Rhode wondered what he would do now… He was stuck in limbo, lost and confused. He was enticed by change, and a chance to see his dearest friends again. For that, he left his mundane, old life behind. Now that he was this close to a brave, new life… How could he turn back into regular Rhode? He could never be satisfied with that.

And yet, this road had told him nothing, except that he was a failure. Rhode had lost his reason to want this new life, with no means of continuing down this path, and with no means of return…

He felt despair fill his being, a feeling Rhode kept to himself, held so tightly he could explode. Frustration threatened to overtake him until he finally found the strength within him to let it go. His breathing slowed and he listened to the silence of the night. Closing his eyes, he felt as if it called to him.

 _Over here… Rhode._

A small voice of a girl spoke to Rhode. He did not recognise it… Or maybe he did. No, wait. Yes, he did! He had heard it time and again and yet he had not stopped to think of what or who it was. Who could it be?

 _Hurry… I need you here..._

Rhode got to his feet and searched for the direction of the voice. This voice was the same as the one on the train, and at the Summoner's Haven. Rhode was certain it was louder this time, whoever was speaking to him was close. The tone sounded desperate,

Then it occurred to him. The reason why it was louder now, compared to previously, seemed obvious. If his intuition was correct, Rhode not only knew who was speaking to him but also where she was.

He turned his attention to the aurora and bracing himself, he took off.

...

Rhode did not know what to expect when he arrived at the Gate. In his mind's eye, he pictured a giant golden gate through which Summoners could enter and exit freely through. Now standing directly below the aurora, he realised how silly the notion was.

The aurora did not just mark the gate to Grand Gaia.

The aurora WAS Lucius' Gate to Grand Gaia.

The wall of light and colour stretched as far as the eye could see. The magic that held the gate open was like the river, flowing in a constant whirlpool of energy. It stretched from the sky all the way down to the earth. If one stared into the aurora, one could make out the landscape of a different land. Rhode knew what he saw was Grand Gaia.

Now, Grand Gaia was not his concern. Wheeling around, Rhode searched for something, or someone. The aurora helped greatly, for it lit the surrounding area quite clearly. Rhode could make out the green of the grass and the dark blue of the night sky here. He ran the length of the gate. He knew it was here… He searched for a sign, anything to say that who or what he sought was here.

He found it, in the form of a small girl.

She had her back facing Rhode, so Rhode could not make out her face. From behind, Rhode could make out the small seated form. She held knees to her chest, sitting in a curled position as if crying. Indeed, Rhode could hear the sniffling. Draped around her was a black cloak, with yellow and purple linings. Her defining trait was a long black ponytail, long enough to touch the grass on which she sat. Nestled in her hair was a purple butterfly hairpin.

Rhode did not know how, but he knew she was the one he was looking for.

Slowly and cautiously, Rhode crept forward. He did not know this person, not her name anyway. However, he did recognise her posture, her clothing and her hair.

It was then Rhode realised the significance of his vision. This girl was from his vision, the one in black garb.

Just before he came into an arm's reach away from her, Rhode went down on one knee. He did not want to surprise someone who seemed so scared already. He whispered in as gentle a tone as he could manage.

"Who are you?"

Evidently started, the girl spun around and fell backwards. Her purple eyes met Rhode's own black ones. Rhode seemed to recall them being red in his vision, but he dismissed them as simply being bloodshot. From the light of the aurora, Rhode could make out her pale face and tearstained cheeks.

The voice came, this time from the girl's own mouth. It had lost its eerie effect now that she herself spoke the words, in fact, the two voices seemed different altogether now. From the tone, Rhode could hear fear and confusion. Rhode was equally afraid and confused.

"You… are Rhode?"

Rhode nodded, the reassurance seemed to calm the girl, and she relaxed. A bit relieved that she was not hostile, Rhode began looking for answers.

"You… have been looking for me?"

A frantic beeping startled both Rhode and the girl. The girl crouched down, her hands covering her head in a feeble attempt to shield herself. Rhode stood at attention and realised that the beeping came from his own pocket. He whipped out the communicator and put it on. A notice popped up on the visor.

"Warning. Multiple signals approaching. Stand-by for battle."

Rhode powered the Mech Sword up, the membrane spread through his body, covering the blade and Rhode. The membrane gave off a small light, indicating that the weapon was active. Standing at attention by the girl's side, he watched for enemies.

Rhode did not have to wait long, dozens of them appeared by the wave. Burnies, Mossies, Sparkies and Squishies. Even the more elusive Glowies and Gloomies. They rampaged through the gate, a tiny stampede of slimes. Confronted with so large a number, Rhode braced himself for a gruelling battle and charged.

The Communicator sounded off as Rhode sliced a Gloomy from the side, the creature exploding into a small puddle on the grass. The warning was well heeded, and he dodged the two slimes pouncing at him. Rhode brought his boot up to stomp on one of them while he stabbed the other. Several more converged on his position, but Rhode cleared them in a whirlwind of swings. Augmented by the Mech Sword, Rhode proved to be more than a match for the oncoming horde, but his strength grew thin and he was limited in his movement.

He looked to his side to see that the girl he had found remained unharmed. Rhode was desperate to know who she was, he would not allow her to be hurt now of all times.

Rhode questioned whether he could protect her and still survive himself...

"One thing at a time Rhode, focus." He muttered to himself.

Rhode fought through the night, he did not know how many slimes he had killed, but the ground was drenched with their gel-like remains by the time he realised that the assault against him had thinned.

The reprieve was short-lived, however, and the Communicator raised an immediate alarm. Rhode spotted movement and realised that the fluid remains of the slimes he had killed were moving. The slime converged on several locations away from Rhode's reach, merging together and growing as each puddle met another. The gel rose from the ground, ballooning into round forms.

The Communicator registered the new threat: "Warning. Boss Incoming. Stand-by for battle."

Rhode did not need the Communicator to tell him. The six Kings stood right in front of him, each of a different elemental alignment. They were much larger than the slimes that comprised them and looked far more formidable despite their ridiculous appearance.

The King Glowy charged first, and to Rhode's surprise, was much faster than he had anticipated. The creature collided with Rhode and sent him flying backwards, covered in the white slimy gel. The attack was far more sinister than it appeared, as the gel attacked the membrane covering Rhode's body. Sparks began to fly and the membrane disintegrated just as the gel dissipated. Rhode swiftly got to his feet and readied his weapon.

"This isn't good…" He looked to the girl, she was just a few metres away, covering her head in fear. He had to protect her, he was not sure if he could. She had not spoken since the fight began, she had not moved a muscle. If she was not going to fight, why did she not run? What was she waiting for?

It was at that moment Rhode realised what was wrong. She was waiting for him.

He made his way to the girl's side and stood between the king slimes and her.

"If you are… who I think you are… won't you help me?"

Rhode directed the question at the girl. She turned her gaze to his back, still curled up as she sat the ground.

"You're are my Unit, aren't you? You have been waiting here for me… Just as I have been searching for you, right? Now that I've found you… Will you help me?"

Rhode chanced a glance at the girl, her eyes were still watery with tears. It was at this time the Kings pounced as one. With a unified cry, they charged towards Rhode. Rhode spun round just as they were about to strike, and braced.

…

A brilliant light flashed, and a powerful shockwave was unleashed. Rhode was thrown back towards the girl while the Kings were thrown back away from them. Rhode cringed from his hard landing and saw that the brilliant light remained.

The light dimmed ever so slightly, revealing a woman standing between Rhode and the girl, and the King slimes. She wore a white dress, tinged with green, pink and blue on the edges. A matching headdress sat neatly on her head, which was hidden behind her long, flowing rainbow coloured hair. She broke the awe and silence that came with her arrival.

"Now now, it will take more than that to move her…"

The voice was gentle, yet simultaneously mischievous and playful. Rhode realised that she had erected a barrier around himself and the girl in black garb. The woman turned to face them, revealing her well-endowed figure and her face. Clear blue eyes, kind eyes, looked on both Rhode and the girl.

"Greetings, Summoner! The wonderful and lovely Goddess, Tilith! At your service!"

With that declaration, she did a small curtsy, her face filled with her large grin.

The two women in his vision had made their appearance. One stood before him, the other sat behind him.

The Goddess, and the girl in black garb


	6. Prologue 6

**Prologue Chapter 6: A Sacred Contract, and a gift.**

Basking in the light of the aurora, the Goddess floated just above the ground before Rhode. She had a dreamlike beauty that seemed to slow time, for Rhode found himself staring at her for what seemed like an eternity.

Whether she was confident that the slimes would not attack her or her very presence assured it, Rhode was not sure. However, the Goddess did not seem to worry about the creatures behind her. Gently and gracefully, she descended to the ground and approached Rhode with a hop in her step.

She placed her hand on Rhode's shoulder and brought her face close enough to Rhode's to speak in a whisper. She maintained her gaze on the girl in black behind him, said girl now sat with her back straight in curiosity.

"You can hear her voice? Can't you?"

"Yes, yes I can…"

Tilith smiled and pulled herself back. She spun around and jumped with joy.

"I was right about you! I knew you were special... You've surpassed every expectation I've had for you! Oh how wonderful, to know I can expect great things from my Rhode!"

"Wait, you know my name?"

Tilith's smile grew slightly wider.

"Of course, I know! I am the Goddess sent to guide you through your adventure, after all! You don't get that very often!"

Rhode was lost and confused, he could not keep up with the Goddess' explanation. She did not seem like she would slow down anytime soon.

"Well, as I was saying! You're special, Rhode! Because you can hear her voice!"

"You mean, the Unit?"

Rhode replied, indicating the girl behind him. Tilith pouted for a moment, and strictly but patiently chided him:

"You can't address a girl like that! That's rude! She has a name, doesn't she? Why don't you ask for her name?"

At the Goddess' beckoning, Rhode turned to face the girl. She turned her attention to him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Rhode approached her cautiously, as he did before, and went down on one knee to meet her at eye level. She followed his gaze and as Rhode almost felt his face redden as they stared at each other.

"What is your name, miss?"

"A-Alice…"

Alice fidgeted, she was evidently confused and afraid, and weak from something. Rhode glanced back at the Goddess for further instruction, but Tilith said nothing. Realising what she wanted him to do, Rhode returned his attention to Alice, and he waited for her to say more.

"W-Where are we?"

"We are in Elgaia. In the Adventurer's Prairie near Lucius' Gate."

"Wh-Where is that?"

This was going to be more complicated than Rhode thought.

"Ah… well, nevermind that for now. Can you stand?"

Rhode extended his hand and offered it to Alice, who gingerly accepted it. With just enough force, Rhode pulled the girl to her feet. She was almost a head shorter than he was.

"Alice… We're under attack now… I need your help. Can you fight?"

Alice averted her gaze. Rhode could detect the reluctance from her posture. She seemed to ponder for a moment before she eventually returned to look Rhode in the eye. In an almost pleading voice, she asked.

"Must I?"

"I'm afraid so…"

Rhode could tell Alice was woefully unprepared for combat. She sported no weapons and did not seem half as intimidating as Seria's Phoenix. She was unsure, conflicted, and very much afraid. Rhode felt a tiny squeeze on his hand, as hers began to shake. He returned the squeeze and she looked up. Rhode smiled, and she began to relax. Even though she was a Unit, an avatar of a now dead being. She felt so… alive.

Rhode felt like he understood her fear. He had known uncertainty and weakness in the past day alone, never mind the days before.

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I guess it can't be helped." Alice brought her other hand up, and dark energies made manifest in the form of black light could be seen. The darkness took shape and vanished, a black Scythe appeared in its place.

"I am yours to command… Master Rhode."

"Rhode… Just call me Rhode."

The exchange of words seemed to trigger a reaction, and both Rhode and Alice became enveloped in a black and white miasma. Both auras seemed to match each other, like a pair of dancers they flowed in synchronised shapelessness. It was similar to how Seria was, with her Phoenix. As Rhode released Alice's hand, he saw that it glowed a faint white. It felt as if something great was happening.

Two beings had entered into a sacred contract. Unit and Summoner, Past and Present.

Tilith stood apart from the two up until now, a silent witness to the events as they played out. She beamed with a wide smile. Rhode wondered how her face was not tired from the effort.

"I have a good feeling about this! Now, shall we begin?"

With that, Tilith brought her hand to her lips, and with a mischievous wink blew a kiss to Rhode and Alice. Rhode felt his face grow red with colour, and he turned to find that Alice's pale face was covered in a slight blush too.

A green light drowned out the blackness and enveloped the trio. Rhode realised the pink, green and blue parts of her dress glowed brightly in their respective colours.

"It's time to activate your Brave Bursts! It's as easy as swiping your finger, but do watch closely!"

Tilith twirled on the spot and spoke clearly.

"Pretty Battle Kiss!~"

The green light intensified and momentarily blinded Rhode, but quickly died down. Rhode felt his body become lighter, rejuvenated. His injuries were gone, and Rhode felt a surge of energy. His heart raced as if he was having an adrenaline rush. Alice seemed to react to the light as well, and she remained fixated on the changes to herself.

"Usually, you can only use the Brave Burst after you or your Units have worked up a sweat! But with the help of my wonderful Brave Burst… I can speed that process up a bit! Time to show me what you've got!"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Rhode turned to the slime kings behind Tilith. Whatever prevented them from attacking before seemed to lift as they charged as one.

What the slimes did not expect was Alice to outspeed them all.

The girl in black garb had already run past them in a flurry of swings, a black light marked her progress through the slime kings and Rhode could make out the markings the Scythe left on each. The dust settled as Alice came to a stop, and with an almost malicious glint in her eye, she invoked her words of power.

"Shadow Insult..."

Dark explosions detonated along the black light, sending multiple shockwaves across the slime kings. The King Glowy seemed to explode instantly while the other kings suffered from a loss of mass as their components splattered in all directions. Had they been living, blood and flesh creatures, Rhode was sure this would have been a gory scene.

Inspired by his Unit's power, Rhode charged in as well. The Goddess did not explicitly give him any instruction on how, nor did Rhode know what his Brave Burst would do. He had a feeling, though. A good feeling.

Regardless of what it was, Rhode was not going to sit around and let his Unit fight alone.

He went up to King Burny, the closest one within his reach and brought up his Mech Sword in a wide, upward swing. The blade cut through the Burny with ease, glowing with bright light as it made contact with the slime king. Rhode quickly moved on the King Squirty, which had just managed to regain its original shape before Rhode struck it down again. The Kings Mossy and Sparky lashed out in a desperate defence, but a flash of white light erupted from both Rhode's hands, eliminating both.

The King Gloomy reeled back in fear as Rhode approached it. With one final shout, Rhode sank the blade into its side, causing the dark slime to explode. A beep from the Communicator indicated a spike in power which caught Rhode's eye.

And the night was quiet again…

…

The light of the sun brought warmth and comfort to everything in its path, and Rhode basked in its glory. The night gave way to dawn and the brilliance of day filled the sky in its orange tinge.

Rhode sat against the tree he had rested on the night before, he was exhausted and could not wait to rest. Alice was fast asleep next to him. Rhode would have questioned the logic behind a ghost from the past sleeping, but he was on the verge of drifting off as well. Beside him, Tilith still beamed with energy and excitement.

"You were amazing… Rhode! I'm looking forward to your future exploits!"

"T-Thanks…"

"Hmm? Is something the matter?"

Rhode shook his head.

"No, I'm just relieved that I am actually a Summoner. Just last night I was doubting myself."

Tilith broke out in a small giggle.

"Of course, you're a Summoner… Silly! Why should Lord Lucius call out to you otherwise?"

"So it wasn't a dream, it was really a message from the Sealed God himself?"

Nodding, Tilith sat beside Rhode, opposite to Alice.

"Lucius has high hopes for you, Rhode. He's sent me to help you because he wants you to undertake a great task for him…"

"Will I really be able to do something so… important?"

"Ha ha! You bet! But I'll leave that for another time, you should rest for now… Meet me at the Prairie when you're ready to take your first step into Grand Gaia, will you? I'll fill you in on it when we see each other there… So don't keep me waiting."

Rhode tried to reply, but the words would not come out. Tilith's words became lucid and dreamlike, but they resonated in his mind as he drifted off to sleep. He would remember them.

…

Smiling, Tilith made her way back to the Gate. She left Rhode, the Summoner she had been assigned to, to rest under the tree. Leaving with him a fraction of her power, she ensured that he would not be disturbed by any creatures until he woke up. It was her duty, after all, to keep him safe. He was destined for great things.

She recalled the battle fondly in her head. Rhode was very cool. A diamond in the rough, but with more training Tilith was sure he would become a great Summoner. His swordplay was average, but it was his ability that intrigued her the most. The glowing outline of his blade was not a function of the blade, but Rhode's own power. Tilith wondered if Rhode figured it out yet.

Laughing to herself, Tilith's smile grew ever so wide."Not to mention, Rhode has a very special gift! History has only seen so many like him… He he he. It looks like the days ahead will be fun!"

...

Rhode arrived in Summoner's Haven in the early afternoon that day. Apparently, news that he had disappeared spread throughout the Town, and Summoners had been sent to search for him. Lin ran up to him, and greeted him with a hug, crying without restraint. As Rhode tried to calm her down, he realised that Karl and Seria were watching him.

"Yo. Rhode."

"Hey, Karl. Are you alright?"

"Ha ha! Better, thanks to you."

Karl turned to Seria as if urging her to say something. Rhode watched as a reluctant Seria walked towards him. She avoided eye contact with Rhode and bent down in a stiff bow.

"What I said yesterday was out of line. I apologise."

Rhode met Karl's gaze, and the latter smiled.

"We're friends, Rhode. The difference in experience isn't a hurdle that should stop you from seeing me. Have I made myself clear, Seria?"

"Tch… Yea. Just don't expect me to protect this rookie."

"He'll be fine by himself, I think."

Lin cut into the conversation, she had finally calmed down and she had noticed that Alice had joined them. Pulling away from Rhode, she made her way to Alice, observing her like how a curious child would to something new.

"Rhode, is this your Unit? She's so pretty…"

"Hm? Oh yes. Alice, introduce yourself…"

Rhode felt the stares before he turned to meet them. Lin, Karl and Seria looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

Seria ended the silence by breaking out in derogatory laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Units don't talk, you idiot! Karl, can you believe this guy?"

Evidently, Karl and Lin did not, and they stared sceptically at Rhode and Alice.

Eh…?

Rhode turned to Alice, her face reflected his confusion.

"Erm… M-My name is Alice… Nice to meet you…."

At this utterance, Seria clammed up immediately. Her expression screamed disbelief, Karl's and Lin's expression echoed the same.

Eh…?

"EH?!..."

It happened that this day was a day of discovery...


	7. Prologue 7

**Prologue Chapter 7: Gems, Past and the Present.**

News of a new Summoner who could summon talking Units had spread through the town like wildfire, and it soon became the topic of the town. Unfortunately, nobody could match a name or a face to anybody, for said Summoner had left for Randall just before word got out. He was accompanied by a girl in black garb, who resembled a fearsome warrior from the past.

Or rather, was a fearsome warrior from the past.

The three people who did know to whom the rumours referred to, decided that it would be best if they did not alert the town about Rhode.

The trio sat in the corner of the only tavern in Summoners' Haven, each with a tankard placed on the table before them. The dimly lit establishment was situated near the centre of town, making it a common haunt for Summoners when they were not on missions. The tavern's wooden interior and cushioned seats gave it a warm and comfortable feeling. The place was filled with whispers of rumours, and it drove the red swordswoman particularly mad.

"That punk…"

Seria slammed her tankard heavily on the table, sending her beverage splashing onto the table. Several heads turned in the direction of their table, sending Lin into a panic.

"Shh… Seria, your voice is too loud."

"He acts so high and mighty just because his Unit talks."

"Seria…"

"All he has is some cool party trick and he behaves like he's some kind of hero. Next time I see his cocky face I'll-"

"SERIA!"

More people turned to look in their direction, and Lin rushed to apologise to the Inn's other patrons. Slouching back into her seat, Seria emptied her tankard and signalled the waitress for another. Half-chuckling at Lin as she tripped on her own foot and fell onto the wooden floor, Karl took a sip from his own drink.

"I don't think Rhode is the kind of person you think he is, Seria."

"He has you fooled, Karl. I bet he's the kind who swoops in and takes credit for other people's achievements."

The waitress brought the second tankard, and Seria lifted it to her mouth and emptied it as quickly as she did the first and signalled the waitress again. By this time Lin had returned to her seat, quite exhausted from apologising to everyone in the room.

"Everyone else has it easier than I did when I started out as a Summoner, I was a nobody back then. Seeing someone get this much attention, it kind of pisses me off."

"Well, I trained under Lord Grahdens, so I have no right to say anything," Karl replied as he took another sip from his drink. Seria's third drink had just arrived and Seria brought that one to her mouth as soon as it arrived.

"But Rhode is different!" Lin continued from where Karl had left off, as she cupped the tankard in both her hands. She stared at her own reflection in the liquid, a tiny smile escaped as she recalled fond memories.

"Rhode isn't smart or talented, but I know for a fact that he works harder than most, and he's kind. I think he'll make an amazing Su-... "

A loud thunk interrupted Lin's speech, breaking her chain of thought. For a moment, Lin thought Seria had just been poisoned, for she had slumped forward onto the table. Karl quickly examined her, clearly believing the same. He then inspected the drink and the pile of tankards that had accumulated beside her, before sighing in relief.

"Who would have thought she'd be drinking at this time of day? It must have really bothered her."

"EH?! She just passed out like that? I was saying so many embarrassing things too!"

Lin hid her face with her hands, covering her blush as she lamented out loud. Karl could not help but sigh and wonder how Rhode was doing.

…

Randall was always a bustling city full of activity. Aside from day-to-day activity, the city was constantly expanding, renovating and improving. It was this devotion to progress that gave the Capital its beauty.

In turn, however, this obsession with the new and more advanced causes some people to label parts of Randall as "Outdated". These places are usually old premises left behind by their owners as they move on to occupy new locations.

Outside one of these old premises, hired hands and researchers worked tirelessly moving equipment and installing machinery. Outside, a painted wooden sign was nailed over the old one:

Summoners' Research Lab (Provisional)

This particular building had originally been a clinic. It had a dusty white interior that was clearly indicative that it had not been used for a very long time, but at least the facility remained in good working condition. The empty spaces where medical equipment used to be, were now filled with the researchers' machines. Rhode sat in an empty bed, where a patient would normally be. In the bed opposite to him, Alice sat in a similar manner. The researchers had tried separating them, but Alice would not let Rhode leave her sight. Thus, the researchers had to compromise by analysing them there together. The researchers had set up a large array of scanners and monitors and worked tirelessly to sieve through the information.

Occasionally, a cautious eye would peer over the screen to peek at Rhode, only to retreat back to the scrolling data when Rhode caught wind of himself being watched. If it were under other circumstances Rhode might have been confused as to why this was the case, but the clue was obvious:

They were all wearing yellow safety helmets.

Of course, they would be wary, taking into account the destruction he had caused their lab. Across the room, Alice was being analysed as well. The researchers tasked with that looked as nervous as their colleagues as if they were afraid Alice might explode as well. The most nervous of them all, however, was Alice. She had never been the centre of attention to such a large crowd before. She was evidently not used to it, as she shied away from the researchers.

At one point Alice turned to Rhode for comfort. Unsure of what to do, he gave her a small thumbs up. She seemed reassured by it and calmed down a bit. Lin would be proud.

A door opened, and Rhode watched a small, blue haired boy walk through. The researchers present greeted him as he walked past them towards Rhode. Even when he was seated on the bed, Noel did not stand much taller than Rhode. The midget genius studied Rhode, before turning his head to Alice, then finally back to Rhode. A lopsided smile appeared on his face.

"My name is Noel, nice to finally meet you in person, Rhode."

"Likewise, nice to meet you."

Noel sat next to Rhode on the bed, unslinging the sling bag he had been carrying and placing it between them. As he opened it, Rhode saw that it was stuffed to the brim with various papers and machine parts. A massive green book took up most of the space. Reaching into the bag, Noel rummaged through the contents and pulled something out.

It looked like a crystal star, small enough to fit into Rhode's palm and luxuriously shiny. There were intricate patterns carved into it, and these lines seemed to resonate with power. Noel examined it once as if checking for any scratches, before passing it to Rhode.

"Here, hold this."

Rhode obeyed, placing the star in his hand. It glowed softly in Rhode's palm, and he could feel its warmth in his hand.

"Now, recall Alice with this."

"Huh, I'm sorry?"

Noel got off the bed and pulled at Rhode's sleeve as if telling him to follow. Obliging, Rhode was led to the other side of the room to where Alice was. Alice seemed relieved that Rhode was next to her again, but was less enthusiastic about Noel's presence.

"Try saying it: Recall Alice."

"Y-yes. Recall Alice."

The star grew bright, and Rhode shielded his eyes as the star floated from his hand and disintegrated. When the light died down, Alice and the crystal star were gone.

"What was that? What happened to Alice?"

"Relax," Noel replied. "That piece of jewellery was made of five Gems, the same Gems that help Summoners like yourself control and summon Units. They disintegrate when they're used up, but at least that shows that it worked."

"Worked?" Rhode asked. "What worked?"

Noel raised a finger and jabbed it at Rhode's chest.

"Through that process, Alice is now bound to your soul, Summoner. You may summon her to your side anytime you wish. In the future, you'll need more of those gems to summon other Units, but they're rare so good luck finding them."

"I-I see."

Smiling, Rhode gazed at the hand he used to hold the Gems. Their warmth was still there as if reassuring him that Alice was still with him. She had not been gone for more than a minute and Rhode felt like seeing her again, summoning her for the sake of it. Noel seemed to notice his intentions and immediately brought his hand up to stop him.

"Don't make it a habit, Rhode. Summoning drains more energy than you know. Besides, there's something I want to discuss with you. Privately."

The researchers took the cue and left immediately, leaving Noel and Rhode alone in the room. As soon as he was sure the researchers were outside of earshot, Noel sat on the bed Alice had been on and gestured for Rhode to do the same.

"I heard your Units talk, Rhode."

"Yes, sir."

"Noel is fine," Noel replied, waving his hand. "That's all well and good, but you'll have to be careful."

Seeing Rhode's confusion, Noel smiled.

"You know how summoning works don't you? The Unit you summon is extracted from Grand Gaia's past. As you and your Units grow stronger, they move further down their timelines, becoming stronger. Which is fine, until you realise what they'll grow to become."

Noel brought out a piece of paper that he had folded from his pocket and unfolded it. It appeared to be a page from a book written long ago. Passing the paper to Rhode, he examined it and soon realised it was an excerpt from a history book.

About Bariura, and its eighth princess.

"Alice is a monster, Rhode. The war against the Gods drove her insane, and throughout its course, she murdered humans and Gods with equal cruelty."

Noel moved to the window to look at the sky. Dark clouds had gathered since Rhode arrived, which added to the ominous atmosphere.

"Usually, crazy or not, a Unit should obey its master. However, your Units are very… human in their interactions." Noel explained, referring to Alice's ability to talk.

"My theory is that Alice will proceed down her timeline as other Units would. If so, she will become insane, and when that happens… your life will be in danger, Rhode."

Noel turned and walked over to his sling bag. Picking it up, he turned to leave the room through the door he came from earlier. As he stood in the doorway, he turned back and left Rhode with a few words.

"You seem like you're destined for great things Rhode, try not to get yourself killed. By your own Units, no less."

…

By the time Rhode arrived at Summoners' Haven, it was evening. The town was still buzzing on about the new summoner, but nobody had a clue to who it was. With an uneasy laugh, he set off to where Karl, Seria and Lin were waiting for him, in the tavern at the centre of town. When he arrived, Seria was sleeping with her head resting on the table while Lin and Karl were chatting silently. They beckoned him to their table and signalled the waitress for a drink.

"So Rhode, how does it feel to be a Summoner?" Karl said in a whisper, not wanting to wake Seria up.

"You must be excited!" Lin chimed in, as optimistic as ever.

Rhode pondered for a moment. His mind was still on Noel's warning. He had asked the researchers about it after Noel left. While they admitted that information was lacking due to his being a rare case, Noel's hypothesis seemed very likely. Rhode wondered if he would summon Alice one day, only to have her kill him in some raging bloodlust. The prospect of it scared him.

"Uncertain," Rhode said offhandedly, without actually meaning to. He met Karl's and Lin's confused gazes and let out an uneasy laugh.

"I mean… It will be tough, won't it? Being a Summoner?"

Karl and Lin relaxed, both of them had a smile on their face. Rhode was relieved. Now was not the time to worry about what could happen. For now, he should just focus on the present.

"Being a Summoner is tough, but don't worry," Karl assured Rhode, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If it becomes too hard, you can always rely on me, Rhode. I'll always be your friend, after all."

"And me too!" Lin added. "I'm not a fighter, but you can count on me to provide you with any information you need!"

The waitress arrived with a tankard and passed it to Rhode. Karl and Lin brought their own drinks up and stared expectantly at Rhode. Smiling, Rhode brought his tankard up and knocked their drinks together gently. The tiny clank resounded clearly despite the bustle in the tavern.

…

"Here Rhode, this is for you."

"?"

Karl, Rhode and Seria (still unconscious) were on their way back to the dormitory after the sun had given way to night. Lin had already rushed off to catch the last train to Randall again, and Karl and Rhode were carrying Seria between them when Karl reached into his pocket and passed Rhode something.

Rhode examined the object in his palm and realised he felt a familiar star shape.

"It's five Gems. Take them, as my thanks for saving my life."

"Aren't these things precious? I couldn't-..."

"Sure you can," Karl said bluntly. "Just don't tell Seria, or she'll be furious."

Rhode held the Gems in his palm, it gave off the same warmth as the one Noel gave to him earlier.

"The journey will be tough Rhode," Karl warned. "I'm sure you'll be fine, but just in case, use those gems and summon another Unit. You know how?"

"Err… No."

A small chuckle escaped Karl.

"That's fine. I'll teach you, and a whole bunch of other things about being a Summoner."

Rhode smiled and nodded his thanks. Looking up at the night sky, Rhode admired the beautiful array of stars that dotted the night sky. Their lights, however, paled in comparison to the aurora that was Lord Lucius' Gate. It lit up the sky at night, the kaleidoscope of colour burning its image into Rhode's mind. Rhode could hardly contain his excitement.

Right now, his adventure was beginning.


	8. Prologue 8

**Prologue Chapter 8: Grand Gaia, and Lucius' Mission**

The verdant fields stretched longer than Rhode remembered. Then again, one cannot see very far under the cover of night. However, in this glorious and optimistic morning, the fields of green ran further than the eye could follow, disappearing into the forested hill where Summoners' Haven lay just beyond. The sky above the horizon was cloudless, a shade of blue purer than any body of water. A scene of such beauty would steal the hearts and attention of any painter or photographer, were it not overshadowed by a certain aurora that stretched into the sky and beyond.

Lucius' Gate.

Rhode spun round and round, striking down the slimes as they converged on his location. With practised hand, he struck them down, a faint light emitting from his hand. Burnies, Squirties, Sparkies and Mossies stampeded across the open plain to meet Rhode, who lashed out methodically. As he met each in combat, the glow in his hand changed colour: Blue, yellow, green and red.

As the slime hordes began to thin, the liquid components of Rhode's adversaries rose from the ground and merged into King Gloomy and King Glowy. But a flash of white and black light erupted from Rhode and the two slime kings exploded into their gel once more, lifeless.

While Rhode was not one who relished in combat, he allowed a smile to creep onto his face. It was hard not to feel satisfied with how far he excelled in his training.

Sheathing his Mech Sword by his side, Rhode brought his hand up to the Communicator on his head and turned it off. He proceeded to sit down on the soft grass and closed his eyes. As he cleared his mind, Rhode felt a soft wind blew through the prairie. The breeze tickled his skin and whispered into his ears. Rhode invoked several words of power in his mind, and the breeze became warm. Opening his eyes, Rhode saw the faint blue beams of light rising from the fallen slimes into the air and merging into a massive pool above him. The pool became a stream of energy which cascaded into him, strengthening him and providing the warm sensation. It felt good.

When the Fusion was done, Rhode got to his feet and turned his attention to Lucius' Gate.

Rhode wore the same armour he had received on his first day in Randall: A silver breastplate with matching pauldrons, gauntlets and greaves. He wore a set of black clothing underneath, and draped around his neck was a travelling cloak of a similar colour. Slung on his shoulder, Rhode carried a brown sack containing dry food, a change of clothes, medicine and other supplies. Among them, the Cures and Antidotes stood out in particular.

Staring through the Gate, Rhode could make out various landscapes and horizons. He knew he was staring into Grand Gaia, Rhode could hear it calling to him. Rhode could sense it now. For the past three days, Karl had taught Rhode several skills Karl deemed essential for Summoners. Rhode picked them up quickly, and now he could sense the presence of Units and people without actually seeing them. Rhode closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing his thoughts into the portal. He was still a novice, but he could at least hear the pattering of footsteps as the creatures in Grand Gaia roamed…

But then he heard something else.

"I told you not to keep me waiting, didn't I?"

Turning sharply, Rhode discovered that the Goddess had suddenly materialised right next to him. Rhode had not noticed her arrival at all, having been fixated with Lucius' Gate up until now. Tilith was dressed in the same clothing Rhode had met her in. Observing it in daylight, Rhode saw that Tilith's clothing was very ornately decorated with blue, pink and green and that she wore a golden belt.

Pouting, with her hands clenched into fists and placed against her hips, Tilith seemed like a spoilt human child. While her beauty was always otherworldly, and she had a presence that commanded adulation from those around her, right now she did not seem so different from Lin.

"Four days! What did you need four days to prepare?"

"Well, I did some gathering, synthesis, training with Karl-..."

"Training?! Why would you need training? You seemed able to take care of yourself last time we met!"

"Err… Well, one could always do with more training."

To Rhode's relief, Tilith conceded to his point. Anger left her expression and Tilith returned to her usual happy and patient state.

"So, Rhode. Ready to head into Grand Gaia?"

"W-Wait! Weren't you going to explain the 'task' Lord Lucius has for me?"

"I will, I will! Just give me a moment!"

Spinning around on the spot, Tilith turned to face the Gate. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, cupping her hands as if in prayer. A moment of silence went by, she appeared to be receiving instructions from something or someone. As she nodded in acknowledgement, she opened her eyes once more and turned to Rhode again.

"Alright… Time to go!"

Tilith's appearance was that of a young woman, but the moment she grabbed hold of Rhode's hand, Rhode felt like his hand being crushed. The second shock came as Tilith leapt into Lucius' Gate, dragging Rhode along with her vice grip. As Tilith passed through, she sent ripples marking her entry. With no choice but to follow her, Rhode closed his eyes and held his breath as he too dived headfirst into the kaleidoscope of colour. Rhode felt the magical energies wrap around his body. It was cold but not unpleasant. It felt as if Rhode had actually dived into a river, except that he could breathe. Rhode opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the kaleidoscope from the inside of the Gate before it was chased away by darkness. A green star appeared, and a familiar voice resounded in Rhode's head.

 _I am Lucius, the God who rules this Gate… Use my power to venture into Grand Gaia… And save this world so permeated with sadness._

The green star faded, and a brilliant light flashed. Rhode felt himself fall as he passed through Lucius' Gate… and into Grand Gaia.

…

Rhode knew they had arrived when he felt the ground against his face.

He lay in a prone position as if he had tripped and fallen through the Gate like it was an actual doorway. Pushing himself up, Rhode looked up and found that the scenery around him had changed entirely: There were trees and shrubs around him, in contrast to the vast emptiness of the field where the Gate stood. Behind Rhode, these plants grew into a forest that escaped the range of the eye. In front of him, Rhode beheld a giant mountain that hid the horizon from him. At its base, Rhode made out several openings into what seemed like a network of caves.

What made them easy to spot, was the fact that the entrances glowed slightly with the colour of fire.

A slap on the back interrupted Rhode's sightseeing, and he turned to face Tilith, whose mouth was stretched into a wide, open smile.

"Rhode! Didn't I tell you to hold on tight, silly boy!"

"Err… no?"

"Hmm?... Is that so? Anyway, welcome to Grand Gaia! Follow me!"

Breaking out into a small giggle, Tilith skipped forward towards the glowing caves, with Rhode running to catch up. She turned once or twice to rush Rhode all the way until they arrived at the entrance of one of the caves. Beckoning him to enter, Tilith strolled her way into the cave as Rhode followed, his hand already on his Mech Sword.

...

While shaded from the sun, the Cave of Flames Rhode and Tilith were in gave no respite from the heat. There was no apparent source of light or heat in the cave, instead, it seemed like the soil and rock itself was infused with fire.

The tunnel stretched for a while, but when it finally ended, it led into a large room. This room was brightly lit, owing partially to the fact that streams of lava flowed through it. Further into the cave, and Rhode could see that there were several other tunnels that led elsewhere in the room. Some of them were natural while Rhode could tell that others were dug out by the Summoners before him. Tilith stopped and turned to face Rhode. She muttered something, but Rhode did not catch it.

"Did you say something, Goddess?"

"...Hot…"

"?"

"It's so hot! I thought this cave would be a nice place to brief you on the situation but I didn't think it would be this hot! I want to go home! This is so unbearable! To think I have to stay in this steaming hot cave any longer!"

Rhode was not sure how to react as Tilith ranted on, but she calmed down before he could say anything. Rhode likened Tilith to a whimsical child, who could be upset moment and happy the next, all for the most trivial of reasons.

"Well, I suppose I should fill you in on the details now, I promised to after all," Tilith said. She walked over to a flat rock jutting out of the ground and gracefully planted herself on it. She motioned for Rhode to make himself comfortable too, but Rhode opted to stand.

"This is serious, so listen up! Right now, Grand Gaia is in the midst of a great crisis… Do you know of the war between Gods and humans?"

Rhode nodded. He did.

"It happened a long time ago. There was a falling out within the Divine Ten, the leaders and most powerful of the Gods. A lot of things happened, but to simplify things: Some of the Gods watching over our world were consumed by evil. In defiance to Holy Emperor Karna Masta, four of the Divine Ten sought to destroy humanity. We refer to these Gods now, as the Four Fallen Gods. As part of the high ranking Divine Ten, they wielded exceptional power, and devastated Grand Gaia and its human population…"

At this point of time, Tilith's face revealed a troubled look, the first time Rhode has ever seen it done so.

"...All for the sake of making Grand Gaia their own."

Tilith stood up and raised her palm into empty space. A light appeared, and expanded, forming what appeared to be a window. She beckoned for Rhode to look through it. He complied, and he realised Tilith was showing him various places in Grand Gaia. He was amazed by how clear these pictures were, and how Tilith seemed to be able to convey everything about the places she showed by a simple image.

"Do you notice something wrong with these places, Rhode?"

Rhode did not, and when it did not seem like Tilith would give him an answer, he stared harder at the pictures as Tilith made each one appear. They seemed normal, with mountains and plains and volcanoes and snow. There was an occasional cave or ruin, sometimes even whole cities, deserted. Rhode did not notice anything wrong, but he did find that something was missing.

"Does Grand Gaia have any wildlife?"

Tilith smiled.

"You're a sharp one! It did before the war. They are all gone now, everything larger than an insect was destroyed in the great conflict. The scars of that terrible battle have not healed yet, Rhode. They will not heal, not until Grand Gaia is released from the hold of the Four Fallen Gods…"

Tilith closed her "window" and sat down on her rock again. Rhode also returned to where he was standing just before.

"Grand Gaia may look pretty, but it is a dead land trapped in limbo. There is no life, only Units roam this land aimlessly. The spirits of creatures and heroes from the past are trapped in servitude to the Four Fallen Gods. Even the Six Heroes are not spared from this fate. If we do not stop the Four Fallen Gods, Grand Gaia will remain in this state permanently. This world will be destroyed."

"What about the other Gods?"

"Well, Holy Emperor Karna Masta, Lord Lucius, and the other Gods are fighting back the Four Fallen God's influence. It is because of them that Grand Gaia still has plants… and I guess insects, in some places, at least."

At this point, Tilith began to cheer up, and her gaze fell on Rhode.

"That's why Lord Lucius opened the Gate leading to this world. He wishes to borrow your powers as a Summoner. He called out to you in a dream, and now that you are here, Lord Lucius and I have high hopes for you, Rhode."

Rhode thought about what Tilith said, and froze for a moment.

"High hopes?"

"Yes. Lord Lucius has assigned you with the mission to destroy the Four Fallen Gods."

"Sorry?"

"Like I said, you'll be fighting the Four Fallen Gods."

"Eh?"…

Rhode was already sweating from being inside the Cave of Flames. His clothes stuck to his back and he was having a hard time getting used to the heat in his armour. Now, Rhode felt like he was sweating for a different reason.

It was a cold sweat.


	9. Mistral 1

**Mistral Chapter 1: Cave of Flames, and Eidolon's Echo**

The Cave of Flames.

Millennia ago, centuries before even the war with the Gods, this place was once a volcano. As a mountain, the name it bore has since been lost with time. What information the Hall's Summoners did uncover, however, told of the mountain's final moments. Apparently, the volcano erupted with such force it shattered the mountain.

The epic finale burned the surrounding area into oblivion along with half of the rock face, but in the time the world took to heal, so did time renew humanity's need to explore the new region this incredible phenomenon had created. The people labelled the volcano "dormant", and expeditions into the surrounding area soon became expeditions into the Cave of Flames itself.

While lava still flowed deep within the caves, some of the tunnels were safe. With tools and their pioneering spirit, the ancient human civilisation who lived here used these tunnels and carved several pathways into the shattered cliffside, eventually becoming a network of roads for their use. After the war with the Gods was over and humans made their return to Grand Gaia, it became a route frequented by Summoners who sought to explore Grand Gaia.

There were no Summoners within earshot at the moment, however. If they were, they would have heard Rhode's exclamation of surprise.

"Eh!?"

Rhode stood paralysed with disbelief in the Cave of Flames. Before him, Tilith, the Goddess, sat on her rock. She had just told him of his titanic assignment, as cheerfully as you would expect someone to tell a joke. Rhode could tell that this was far from a jest, however. Tilith sat in anticipation as if waiting for a response from Rhode, but he could not think of anything he could say.

Rhode had wanted adventure, but this was not what he signed up for.

"I-I'm sorry, Goddess. But I think there's been some kind of mistake…"

"Hmm? Don't be silly, we Gods don't make mistakes!"

"But... me? No way! I mean, there's no way I could defeat a God!"

"Eh? You haven't even started your journey yet and you're already doubting yourself? I'm starting to get worried about our journey." Tilith frowned, placing her arms on her hips.

"I mean, aren't there other much stronger people to ask to undertake this task? I'm not special, I'm a nobody! To ask me to defeat all four of the Fallen… Surely you're asking too much from someone like m-…"

Before Rhode could continue, Tilith placed her finger on his lips, shutting Rhode up immediately. She smiled understandingly, she knew that she was asking something ridiculous from someone who just started his journey.

If presented with this situation under different circumstances, she was sure she would agree with Rhode. However, Lord Lucius had faith in Rhode, and she too has seen how special Rhode can be. Now she had to convince Rhode of that too.

"That's why we've arrived in Mistral, rather than sending you straight to St. Lamia where our target lies. To get to St. Lamia you have to pass through this continent and Morgan. You'll have plenty of time to train."

"But-"

"And for the record, you ARE special, Rhode. You can hear the voices of your Units and speak with them. It is a rare gift that only one in a billion will have. It is also a sign that you are destined for great things, have more faith in yourself. Lord Lucius and I believe in you, all the more you must believe in yourself."

Rhode stood, contemplating her words. He thought of Karl, surely he was a better candidate for a mission of this importance. Rhode remembered the carvings and statues made in tribute to him. Did he dare believe he would reach that level of greatness?

It was then when Rhode remembered Lin and her unspoken motivation. He placed his hand on his shoulder and realised he had experienced this doubt before. He had already questioned his capabilities once before, but with a little faith, he had overcome that setback. He knew that the answer could not have changed since. Like Tilith said, he would have time to train. No matter what the task, he would just have to take it on at his pace. This was no different.

It was a small comfort, considering the magnitude of the task ahead. Still, it was a comfort.

Rhode looked straight at Tilith. He was obviously scared, but he was determined. He gave her a small nod. He would have faith in Tilith and Lucius, for better or for worse.

Tilith's face lit up, but she quickly reverted to a serious tone.

"With that being said, our first target will be one of the Four Fallen Gods: The Goddess of Creation, Maxwell! She has made St. Lamia Palace her stronghold, but her reach extends even to Mistral. Make your way to her palace, and stop her."

Tilith's tone relaxed, and she brought a hand up to cup Rhode's face as if to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you step by step, all the way. I will protect and teach you, all you have to do is learn the ropes and learn them well. If you do, I'm sure you will become a great Summoner."

Tilith spun round on the spot and pointed at one of the tunnels.

"Now, to get to Morgan we need to reach the Tower of Mistral, and to get there you need to get through this Cave of Flames. Be careful, because this place used to be infested with ferocious beasts, their Units will definitely be lingering around, but you should be fine!"

Rhode nodded in acknowledgement and made his way towards the tunnel Tilith had pointed out. Standing at attention, Rhode drew his Mech Sword and carefully approached the entrance. When nothing jumped out to attack him, he stepped into the tunnel and was soon out of sight. Tilith smiled, slightly amused at how easily she managed to convince Rhode of his potential. Maybe it was because she had seen it first hand? She did not know if Rhode was aware of his own power, but it did not matter. Eventually, he would figure it out. She would be there to guide him, after all.

Step by step.

With that, Tilith hurried to catch up with Rhode, leaving the room they had been in empty. What the Goddess did not notice, was a silver handprint that remained on the wall of the Cave of Flames. It was neither Rhode's nor was it the Goddess', yet it had been there the whole time as if eavesdropping on Rhode's and Tilith's conversation. As Tilith and Rhode left the room, so did it lose its reason for being there. Sure enough, the handprint vanished and nobody was the wiser.

…

Far away, tucked in a vast expanse of darkness, was a turquoise orb. Immaculately smooth and glowing faintly in the void which it hid. It resembled Lucius' Gate, with its magical energies flowing in an eternal whirlpool. While the power it contained was immense, magical barriers and other protective spells and runes kept it hidden from prying mortal eyes.

Not that any mortal eyes would be this deep within the Vortex.

Every few moments, the orb would beat like a giant heart. Its pulse rippled into the darkness beyond, where it resonated in the souls of those loyal to her. The breath of creation turned cold with hatred.

Within its protective confines, the sphere held a figure that appeared human. Her long white hair draped her naked figure like a curtain, covering her body entirely. She was small in stature, made even more so by the fact that she was curled up like an unborn foetus. Her eyes were closed, in her mind she dreamed of what the world once was, what it is and could be. At this moment, she was the empress, the beginning incarnate. She dreamed of hope for her creation.

She also dreamed of her own fall and how hope turned to despair, and she stirred in her cradle.

Her eyes, which sported black sclera and yellow irises, opened wide. They were the only telltale sign of her true nature, instruments with which she surveyed the world. She searched for what had awakened her: A force opposite to her own, one which caused a separate ripple that disrupted her pulse. A small ripple, but a ripple nonetheless.

She found it in an instant, a young man in Mistral. She pondered the meaning of this disturbance. He was just one man, why was she awakened for this? It was then, when she noticed the Goddess by his side, that she realised its significance.

Lucius had made his move.

A malicious glint appeared in the woman's eyes, as a thin smile stretched across her face. Lucius had sent assassins, heroes and whole armies to her domain before. Now, he sends a single neophyte into her realm? Lucius was getting desperate indeed. No matter, his skull would simply add to her collection decorating the halls of St. Lamia Palace, a twisted parody of what humans deemed to be "art" and the "creative spirit".

To Maxwell, the Goddess of Creation, all these were mere trifles.

She kept the Summoner in her gaze. This one was obviously someone Lucius favoured, he probably believed this man could and would defeat her. He had been wrong before, but Maxwell herself could feel that this particular individual was unique. He was weak, and nothing compared to her now. However, even the greatest of things have beginnings. She would know since she created Grand Gaia from nothing.

Maxwell sent her power cascading into Mistral, stirring her minions from their slumber. The Units rose at the command of their mistress and advanced towards their adversary. She cared little for the outcome, as long as those who opposed her were destroyed.

When everything was done, Maxwell closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Divine beings dream as humans do, but unlike mortals, even in a subconscious state, she remained aware. In her head, she willed the images of a perfect world to flood her mind.

Her perfect world.

...

The horde of enemy Units flooded through the Cave and into the tunnel, charging at the girl with the scythe. With a glint in her eyes and steady hands, she prepared her weapon and spoke the incantation.

"Shadow Insult…"

Black light filled the caverns, briefly drowning out the red of fire as Alice ruthlessly cleaved through the Goblins, Burnies and Witches that stood in her way. The Units fell and vanished before they hit the cave floor, leaving no trace of their presence. Rhode was relieved that none of them was actually alive as he moved to finish the survivors off. Ruthlessly, he brought his Mech Sword down on the Head Thief and the Unit vanished.

Tilith arrived after the battle, still fanning herself in an attempt to stave off the heat. She looked quite intently at Rhode and then at his Mech Sword. The edges still glowed with a faint blue light.

"Good work, Rhode."

"Thank you, Goddess," Rhode said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The warmth of the Cave combined with the fight had made Rhode drenched. He sheathed his blade, noticing that Tilith's gazed followed it until its blue glow vanished.

"According to Karl, that glow is my Brave Burst. From what I've seen, all it does is adapt my attacks to deal extra damage to the enemy."

"Hmm? Is that all it does?"

Seeing Rhode's confused look, Tilith smiled and continued.

"This question might seem out of nowhere, but what water Units did you encounter in your training with Karl?"

By this time, Alice had returned to Rhode's side. She looked to Tilith and then to Rhode with a hint of curiosity as he thought for a moment before replying.

"Just Squirties, Goddess."

"And any other Units? Other than the things in this cave, slimes and miss Alice?"

Rhode thought harder, looking to Alice for ideas, who simply tilted her head in confusion. Of course, Alice would not know, she simply stared at Rhode in confusion. Before he met Alice… Yes, he did meet one.

"A Phoenix, in town before I met you, Goddess."

"I see… It's not what I had in mind, but it will be useful, nevertheless."

"I'm sorry, Goddess?"

"No, nevermind."

Walking ahead of Rhode, Tilith wiped the sweat off her head with her sleeve and moaned.

"Phew… I can't take any more of this heat! I'm going to take a shower. I'll go ahead and wait for you outside the cave alright?"

Conjuring a door-sized portal, Tilith was about to step through when she seemed to remember something. She turned to face Rhode and their eyes met.

"By the way, Rhode. Cut with the formalities and call me Tilith."

With a wink, Tilith vanished. Rhode turned to Alice, who merely shrugged at what Tilith had said. Rhode's eyes fell to his Mech Sword, which was not glowing any colour at the moment. Facing forward, Rhode signalled for Alice to continue forward as he followed behind her.

…

Rhode continued through the Cave of Flames with Alice leading the way. The cave was getting darker and the air was getting cooler, which told Rhode that he was near the exit. Large jagged rocks protruded from the ground, hiding the exit from view. Soon the path sloped upwards and fatigue was catching up to Rhode. The distant rumbling did not register in Rhode's mind until the red glow came into his view.

They came in a massive wave from up ahead. Burnies merged into King Burnies behind the force of Thieves and Goblins charging towards Rhode. Witches made fire rain from above as they sat afloat in the air on their broomsticks. Alice and Rhode leapt to take cover behind the rocks as the fireballs collided against their side. As the melee Units arrived, Alice cleaved them in half and rushed into battle. Rhode was about to join her when something heavy collided into him and slammed him into the rock he hid behind.

Rhode swung hard with his Mech Sword, but it met air as his assailant fled. Shadows danced in the forest of stone, too fast for Rhode to keep up with. Rhode chanced a glance in Alice's direction and found that she was just barely holding her own against the horde of Units. The momentary distraction almost cost Rhode his head as his opponent struck again. Rhode parried the blow, but the impact sent him flying and he landed on his back. He heard a snarl followed by the patter of footsteps towards him. Rhode hastily raised his blade in defence but the Mech Sword slipped from his grasp.

A brilliant light blinded Rhode momentarily as something leapt out to parry the Unit's blow in his stead. Sparks flew as sword met claw and the impact sent both Units flying in opposite directions. Now in the open, Rhode could see that the Unit that attacked him was humanoid. Orange hair, dark skin and muscular body, the Unit wore two metal claws around his fists. It growled at its new opponent: A knight dressed in green and silver, whose long pink hair betrayed her gender.

Rhode's defender wielded a massive sword that he suspected was meant for two hands, but his new Unit seemed to wield it with ease in one. The female knight remained in an alert position against her opponent as she extended a hand backwards to help Rhode up.

"Raise your sword, my lord! I have come to join your fight against the Gods!"

Rhode smiled and took the hand. He had not intended on summoning her at first, for her elemental affiliation was at a disadvantage in this environment. However, Rhode felt like he was going to need all the help he could get. The female knight pulled him up as Rhode raised his own Mech Sword.

"Thank you, Edea. I'll be in your care."

"Eh? You know my name? Ah, this isn't the time for that! Let's go, my lord!"

…

Edea would be proud to know that the Unit who succeeded her inherited her skill, for she did well holding her own against the faster, more agile Zegar. Having finally identified him with the Communicator he was wearing, Rhode realised that it was indeed as he had feared: Zegar's fire attribute gave him an advantage against Edea. Edea could take the punishment, but Rhode was not sure how long she would last.

Alice was nearing her limit as well. Though she thinned the enemy force greatly, she was close to expiring. Rhode stood in the middle of it, unsure of what to do. He knew he had to act fast, but what could he do? He alone could not turn the tides of this battle, he could not even keep up with the fighters.

 _That will be useful…_

Useful? How? Phoenix was Seria's Unit. Seria was not here now and she would not help Rhode even if she was. What was Tilith talking about? What was she…?

Rhode looked at his Mech Sword in frustration. He was such a failure of a Summoner that he had no clue as to what his own Brave Burst did. If only he could fight like the Units, have their reflexes and strength.

 _What water Units have you encountered…_

 _And any other Units?..._

Why did Tilith ask about what Units Rhode had encountered? Something clicked within Rhode and he had a moment of inspiration. He smiled, Tilith had given him the answer. He was still unsure of whether or not he could control it, but it was a start.

"Here goes nothing."

Taking a deep breath, Rhode brought his sword up and closed his eyes. Rhode cleared his mind, finding sanctuary in the darkness. He thought he saw a light but dismissed it as a trick of the eye. And yet, it felt like someone had whispered an incantation in his ear because Rhode knew exactly what he had to do, and how to do it. He pictured the Phoenix in his mind's eye.

"Reinforce: Eidolon's Echo."

The Mech Sword glowed red and a matching aura seemed to flow from the blade, wrapping Rhode in a glowing miasma. A familiar comforting warmth enveloped him, one he had not felt since that day in the town. The red light engulfed Rhode and expanded beyond him, taking the form of wings on his back.

The Units present noticed this change and turned their attention to Rhode. Opening his eyes, Rhode found himself floating a few inches off the ground. However, he himself was not alarmed. He simply smiled, as if someone was secretly guiding him. Rhode swelled with confidence and declared his move.

"Brave Burst: Burning Feather."

Rhode lit the cave up in bright red, which turned to green as it enveloped Alice, Edea and himself. He felt his fatigue fade away and his injuries heal. He knew the effects had reached Alice and Edea from their reinvigorated expressions. Alice instantly went about destroying the Units surrounding her, but Edea stopped to admire the effect of Rhode's power.

"This is amazing, my lord!" She said, as she turned to face down Zegar, who charged at her on all fours.

Alice spun around and struck the remaining fire Units down with her Shadow Insult. Edea sheathed her blade at her back, waiting for Zegar to approach her. She timed it perfectly, drawing the blade out with both hands in a downward swing.

"Grand Bash!"

Regardless of the element, the direct hit sent Zegar hurtling back into a jagged rock. The collision caused the rock to shatter and the fire Unit stirred. The Zegar Unit seemed to believe it could not win and turned to retreat into the cave, but Rhode was not about to let it. With his new wings, Rhode rushed forward and overtook Zegar, drifting in front of his opponent. Rhode struck, his Mech Sword glowed with a bright red light which drowned out Zegar's power.

Zegar vanished and the Cave was quiet again.

…

Maxwell's eyes opened once again. She woke because the force that opposed her still breathed and walked. The fact that her minions failed displeased her, for the Summoner grew stronger with each Unit he defeats through the use of their 'fusion'.

On the other hand, she was intrigued at this man's bravery. She realised that this was his first journey into Grand Gaia. To arrive in this world and openly declare his intention to oppose her took folly beyond that of the normal person.

"How interesting…"

Nevertheless, he was no army and greater men have fallen by her hand. If he was going to get in the way of her plan, she would deal with him mercilessly.

Speaking of which...

Maxwell shifted her gaze to St. Lamia, where her power was the strongest. She reached into the endless well of what was her power and poured it directly into the soil. She smiled as she felt Grand Gaia tremor ever so slightly, turning to look fondly upon her turquoise orb.

Maxwell assured herself that this new Summoner would not prevent the birth of her new world.

…

By the time Rhode found the exit to the Cave of Flames, it was already dusk. The sun's departure from its perch of noon painted the sky a beautiful shade of red.

Rhode examined the tiny, glowing fragment in his hand. He uncovered it in the rubble of the shattered rock he defeated Zegar in. It gave off a comforting heat in the cool evening air. Behind him, Alice and Edea were chatting with each other, although Rhode could not imagine what they could be talking about. He stopped to observe them for a moment, admiring how human they appeared to be despite being Units.

Edea noticed his gaze and as if just remembering something, hurried to approach him.

"Pardon me, my lord! I had forgotten to formally introduce myself! My name is Edea, I am a knight of Palmyna. From now onward, I will be in your care."

She bowed down in respect, Rhode returning the gesture.

"Likewise, I will be in your care, Princess Edea."

"Eh? I-uh… I don't know what you're t-talking about…?"

Rhode watched as Edea tried her best to maintain her composure. It seems that for some reason, she wanted to hide her identity as princess of Palmyna. With a small sigh, Rhode reached into his rucksack and pulled out a book and held it out before Edea.

On the cover, the book's title was written in bold: "The Nation of Palmyna, and its Heroic Princess." Below it, a stylised drawing that resembled a knight in armour had been printed as well. The drawing very much resembled…

"H-how is it possible that you know my s-secret?! Not to mention, now the whole world knows it! I guarded it so hard back then, too!"

Rhode pondered exactly how hard she tried to hid it, taking into account she did not even bother to change her name when she donned the armour. The identity of Palmyna's champion must have been pretty obvious to everyone then.

"A-And to think that you carried a book like that around with you! My lord, pardon me, but are y-you some kind of criminal who enjoys uncovering the s-secrets of princesses?!"

Edea crossed her arms around her body and took a step back, a slight blush could be seen on the face behind her visor, her tone of voice gave off the impression of shock.

"What? No! I just did some research into your past after I found out I was going to summon you, I don't have any shady agenda! I researched into Alice's past too!"

Just then, Edea turned back to see that Alice had turned bright scarlet, before turning back to Rhode. Rhode had a feeling she was smiling mischievously behind her visor.

"Now that I think of it, Alice is a princess too, isn't she? In that case, she's just told me a nice secret that you might like, my lord."

Upon hearing this, the girl in black garb tried to pull her back while covering Edea's mouth. This proved ineffective since Edea's mouth could not be covered behind her visor, and Edea had the strength that rivalled most men and powered on through.

"My lord, Alice was just telling me how cool you were with wings, and she was wondering how nice it would be if she had wings too. She was thinking that the next time you use that ability, you could carry h-..."

"E-Edea, you don't have to tell him that!"

Alice grabbed Edea's neck by her arm and pulled, strangling her as she struggled to keep the knight quiet. Edea could be heard laughing in between gasps, while Rhode sighed.

Rhode watched his Units as they struggled and noted how neither of them seemed anything like ghosts or Units at all. They were like living breathing human beings, alive and fighting in the present. He chuckled and imagined what it would be like to summon six Units at once and prayed that he would never have to find out: It would be far too rowdy.

Shrugging, Rhode broke off the fight by recalling both of them. When they were gone, he properly said his thanks to both of them and kept the gem he had been holding in his hand. He was sure they heard him, although he had no way of explaining it.

He turned to look at the sky and found a single star visible in the fading daylight and smiled.

"I'll need to thank Tilith too, and Seria."

With that, he continued marching forward in the direction a cold wind came from. Rhode felt like he was prepared for anything.

…


	10. Mistral 2

**Mistral Chapter 2: Egor Snowfield, and the Ice Knight**

Rhode did not know what to expect when he reached the foot of the mountain ridge. He certainly felt the climate grow colder with each step he took in his ascent, but little did he expect the forest around him to gradually succumb to frost until it had become a blanket of white when he reached the Egor Snowfield.

Suffice to say, Rhode was not prepared for this.

Rhode never thought he would miss the blazing heat of the Cave of Flames so soon. Now that he stood in a field of snow, Rhode wondered which he disliked more. At the moment, his opinion leant towards this Egor Snowfield. His cloak protected him from the chill winds but was of little use against the freezing temperature.

Life came to a standstill in this part of Mistral as dark clouds shrouded the new day. The ominous clouds threatened snowstorms or hail, neither of which Rhode looked particularly forward to experiencing. For now, light snow fell from the sky, but the weather in Grand Gaia had thus far proven to be unpredictable and Rhode was not eager to stay to find out how unpredictable. Just the day before Rhode was suffocated by the heat, now he was assailed by the cold.

It was then when an idea came to Rhode, an option that had not been available to him until just the day before. Concentrating, he reached into his font of power and channelled it into existence: His Brave Burst.

"Eidolon's Echo: Phoenix."

A red miasma surrounded Rhode, eventually taking the form of a pair of wings at his back. The wings wrapped around and covered Rhode, morphing to provide him with a cloak of warmth. Rhode examined his newfound power and smiled with satisfaction. Steeling himself, he began his trudge into the land of winter.

...

Rhode surveyed the surroundings as he marched deeper into the Egor Snowfield. The land was blanketed in snow, which only seemed to pile higher and higher the deeper Rhode went. Tall coniferous trees surrounded Rhode as he trekked through the forest, towering over him with by the dozens. After most of the morning had passed, Rhode finally reached the end of the forest and found himself before a large clear plane of frost. Rhode observed that the forest stretched further then he thought, disappearing into a large mountain that stood to the east of where he was, its peak obscured by a shroud of dark clouds.

Rhode recalled a story regarding the mountain, which was said to hold a powerful demon sealed within. However, no trace of it was ever detected by the Summoners' Hall's agents, nor was there any entrance into the mountain. Legends say that long ago this demon awoke and burst out from the mountain, where it encountered the people of Egor.

At that time Egor was a small country that sustained itself on the once plentiful forests of the mountain and the surrounding area. Egor's army and weapons posed no threat to the demon, yet it accused them of trespassing on its territory and attacked them. The Egor Ridge had always been cold, a stark contrast to the Cave of Flames that had been its neighbour. The Demon took it upon itself to freeze the nation into oblivion, the green forests of Egor were turned white in its wrath.

The Demon had been so thorough in its fury that the entire kingdom was lost: Not a building had survived. Egor Ridge became the Egor Snowfield and the survivors fled the mountain. It took a mighty woman warrior to seal the Demon back into its domain within the mountain, bringing its reign of terror to an end. The people of Egor believed that the curse of eternal snow would finally come to an end.

Of course, they did not count on the war with the Gods.

Rhode scanned the horizon but saw nothing but white before him. If the mountain to the east truly was the mountain spoken of in the story, then this empty space would have been where Egor stood. The thought of such power chilled Rhode to the spine, in a way the cold wind could not.

Not wanting to delay any further, he began his march out of the forest and into the snowfield. Upon hearing a voice, however, he turned back to find the Goddess emerging from behind a tree.

"Brr…Brr..Achoo! Oh my, it's freezing...A-Achoo!"

Tilith's arms were wrapped around herself as she made her way to Rhode. Even in the dimmed sunlight, Rhode could make out her elaborately decorated dress and accessories. Quite evidently, those gems did nothing to protect her from the cold. If Tilith felt as humans did, Rhode could only imagine how cold she was in that attire.

"Hey! How dare you make a girl wait in such a cold place!? Brr...A-Achoo! It's too cold! And to think you're using your Brave Burst for your own comfort!"

"I'm sorry, G-...Tilith. I have you to thank for this… So thank you, for the hint. I would never have figured my own power out without your help."

Hearing this seemed to cheer her up, and Tilith smiled. She approached Rhode enough to be just within the aura of flame and let out a sigh of relief. While she was still shivering, she was at least comfortable enough to explain their current situation

"Well, at least you can control it fairly well now. To think you've been using it to mimic slimes all this time. While effective at meeting enemies with an elemental advantage, it made you quite… Underwhelming. Anyway, as you've probably come to notice, Grand Gaia is a chaotic place. One moment it's scorching hot, the next moment it's freezing. This too is an effect of the Four Fallen Gods' influence… A-Achoo!"

As she brought her sleeve up to wipe her nose, she brought her arm up to point towards the distant invisible area forward.

"So, let's recap! To get to Morgan you need to get to the Tower of Mistral. On a clear day, you would be able to see the tower from here… but with the weather as it is now, it's best not to try too hard. Anyway, you'll have to cross this part of Mistral, Egor Snowfield. Once you make it out of the Snowfield you'll have travelled through a forest, a marsh and some ruins… And you still have more of this extreme weather to deal with!"

Rhode sighed a bit but was careful not to let Tilith notice. He still had a long way to go. While he pondered how he would be able to manage until he reached Morgan,she edged closer to Rhode until she was just within an arm's reach away. Rhode could feel her breath on his skin and he resisted the urge to look away as he felt his face grow warmer. Their eyes met and Tilith's smile widened.

"I thought that I should give you a lesson on Elemental affiliations and weaknesses, but I believe your encounter with Zegar has taught you that already?"

Rhode nodded. His fight with Zegar had been the closest he had been to death for the first time in his life. He feared that he might not have survived that encounter and that his adventure would come to a rather lacklustre end. In the end, it took bravery stronger than his, Edea's bravery, to save him. She did not consider her weakness when she leapt to his rescue, Rhode resolved to learn from her example.

"Well, that Elemental weakness won't be relevant here. Alice is a Dark Unit, while Edea is an Earth Unit. Neither of them will be particularly affected by the Water Units here. You, on the other hand, need to be careful. While you are mimicking Phoenix with your Brave Burst, I suspect you might feel just a bit more pain from the Units here."

Rhode nodded his acknowledgement of the warning. Tilith saw the determination in his gaze and smiled.

"But, I have faith that you will be fine. You're my Rhode, after all."

Tilith was not going to stop him from doing things his way, the least she could do was ensure Rhode knew the consequences of his choices. It was part of his training to be independent and Tilith did genuinely believe that Rhode would pull through. It was why she let Rhode travel by himself up till now.

"If you feel like the Snowfield might be a bit too tough for you, you could spend some time training back at the Cave of Flames. Although I suppose you already did that, taking into account you spent the night outside the snowfield."

"It can't hurt to be too prepared."

"Like how you trained excessively before coming into Grand Gaia?"

"I wouldn't say that I trained excessively..."

Both Rhode and Tilith smiled. Between them was a sense of trust and chemistry that seemed impossible with the small amount of time they spent with each other. It felt as if they had been partners for years. It was a strange, mystical relationship.

Tilith opened her door-sized portal and stepped into it. She stopped in the doorway and turned to give Rhode one last piece of information.

"By the way, it seems that Maxwell has noticed your presence. She has summoned a knight to cause chaos near the end of this Snowfield. I believe his name was Zephu, he was an extra powerful dragoon in life so please be careful, Rhode."

With a parting smile, Tilith vanished with the portal. Rhode nodded his appreciation to air, knowing that Tilith was watching from somewhere. He turned to face the forest and called upon his power. A brief flash of green and black light notified Rhode to the arrival of Edea and Alice, who appeared out of nowhere just as Tilith had. Edea and Alice stood ready to receive his orders, for a moment.

Alice's first reaction was to wrap her arms around herself, bracing against the cold. She shivered violently, her face paler than usual as she did her best to remain attentive. Edea did not share her comrade's reaction to the cold. Instead, she turned to the sky with a kid-like curiosity, then to the surrounding snow. Edea noticed Rhode's gaze and looked up.

"Forgive me, my Lord. This is only the second time I've seen snow and I got carried away… The Obselion Tower was the only place in Palmyna that had it, and I've only been there once."

"You don't seem to be affected by the cold, Edea."

Edea smiled with pride.

"My armour has many secrets, my Lord. It protects me from more dangers than you know. It is a shame I cannot share that protection with-…"

A muffled sneeze interrupted Edea, and both of them turned to Alice, who seemed quite near her limit with regards to the weather. She fell into a crouch, her teeth smashing themselves against one another from the cold. Rhode hurried to her side and removed his cloak to drape it over Alice. The cloak, along with the warmth from Rhode's Brave Burst seemed to rejuvenate her, for colour returned to her face again. Alice pulled the cloak tightly around herself, bringing the hood up before muttering her thanks. Edea suppressed a smile as Rhode turned back to face her.

"Edea, would you please be our Leader. It seems unlikely that Alice can take the front, so you'll have to take the front and scan for enemies."

"Understood, my Lord! You can leave it to me!"

Rhode frowned a bit, earning him a look of confusion from the knight.

"Please Edea, call me Rhode. I would feel a lot more comfortable if you called me that.

Edea turned to Alice, who returned her look with a confused expression. Edea let out a small giggle and turned back to address Rhode. Through her visor, Rhode could see Edea wink.

"Alice approves so I suppose it's fine. I'll be in your care then, Rhode."

Rhode raised an eyebrow and turned to Alice, who averted his gaze. Rhode was about to ask Edea what she meant by that, but she had already left.

Rhode shrugged at her comment and turned to Alice, who straightened to attention.

"Alice, will you stay by my side and protect me?"

Rhode extended his hand to Alice, who accepted it gingerly. Pulling her to her feet, Rhode beckoned for her to follow him.

Edea's back was already disappearing into the distance, Rhode noticing a strange spring in her step as she forged ahead. Despite being unable to see her face, Rhode had the feeling Edea was grinning widely. Shrugging, Rhode followed behind her with Alice close behind. At least Rhode was not alone when Tilith was not around.

…

There was a disturbance under the snow that came in the form of rumbling, alerting Rhode to the incoming threat. His cloak of warmth shifted and manifested into wings as he rose into the air. Alice pulled up her scythe in preparation for the assault as Edea pulled back to their position.

"Burning Feather!"

Heat washed over the vicinity and the snow melted into a cascading stream. Rhode remained floating above the ground through his fiery wings as Edea and Alice guarded him. The brilliant light from the Phoenix' wings encased both of them with an aura of green light, slowly rejuvenating them.

The creatures were like fishes, diving in and out of the snow, swimming at impossible speeds and leaping out like the hungry predators they were in life. One particular Merman burst out from the ground behind Rhode, fangs bearing and harpoon at the ready.

"Rhode!"

A flash of darkness followed by the hissing of the Unit's disintegration alerted Rhode to the danger he had just been rescued from. Nodding his gratitude to Alice, he took to the skies to further distance himself from the horde.

The waves of enemies finally started to thin as the Alice and Edea continued to hack away. By the time they had stopped, the Snowfield was quiet. Only the wind remained, but then it began to pick up, howling an ominous warning. An invisible herald.

The javelin whistled as it flew through the air, giving it away before it met its target. Rhode brought his Mech Sword up fast enough to deflect the projectile, but the impact sent him spiralling to the ground. In his descent, he made out the silhouette of something humanoid. Clad in armour forged in the image of a dragon, Rhode could only assume this Unit was Zephu.

Drawing a second javelin strapped behind him, Zephu charged towards Rhode. Edea moved to intercept the knight with her own charge, but the knight proved too cunning for straightforward Edea. He leapt, using her shoulder as a step to jump even higher. As gravity pulled the Unit down, he brought the javelin down to impale Rhode.

Commanding his wings to shield his body, the javelin rebounded against the wall of burning feathers. The attack was not without effect, for a blue light seemed to eat away at the wing the javelin struck. By the time Rhode landed on his feet, the blue light was mixed with his red aura and his wings lost their shape. He was grounded now.

The Unit landed gracefully on the snow and charged at Rhode, javelin pointed forward. This time, Alice came to Rhode's defence, spinning her scythe defensively in both hands. Their weapon shafts met and they remained locked in combat.

"Alice!"

Edea rushed back to strike Zephu from behind, raising her blade as she dashed across the snowy plain. She did not notice the rumbling underfoot until slime burst from underneath her foot, engulfing her. Edea struggled to break free from the King Squirty, but she remained unsuccessful.

Seeing no real alternative, Rhode joined the fray and moved to strike Zephu. The knight parried the blows and retreated backwards, evading strikes from both Rhode and Alice. A well-timed strike from Rhode allowed him to bring his Mech Sword down across Zephu's body, but the slash only slightly dented the armour.

And left Rhode open to a counterattack.

Power gathered at Zephu's javelin, marked by a blue light growing stronger at the tip. Zephu drove the javelin mercilessly into Rhode's side. Rhode was unable to parry the blow and the Raging Needle barely missed his side. The javelin did catch the strings of Rhode's rucksack, tearing the bag off as he repositioned himself. Rhode winced as he warded off strike after strike until Alice leapt between them to take over.

Rhode gasped for breath, but the air was thin. He swayed on the spot, preparing himself to jump into the fray again. His squad needed him, he could not fail now.

Still, he was only human. Every breath became harder to draw, his consciousness began to fade and the cold caught up to him. He did not hear the terrible scream until he lurched forward, subconsciously clutching the javelin in his free hand as Zephu drove it into his abdomen.

The red miasma around Rhode disappeared entirely as he collapsed into the snow. Zephu pulled the javelin out, leaving a gaping injury. Alice sat on the snow nearby, beaten down by Zephu, eyes wide with horror. Rhode clutched the wound, curling up in pain as his blood stained the white snow red. Crippling pain immobilised Rhode, leaving him helpless to defend himself, in the snow.

Horror turned to hatred and Alice rushed forward with a vengeance. The faintest glint of bloodlust was visible in her eye, a familiar sensation of destructive power flowed through her as her scythe glowed with magic. The black miasma that flowed through Alice's body was channelled into her scythe and she swung hard.

"Shadow Insult!"

Unleashing her dark power, Alice cleaved through Zephu with her scythe. The Ice Knight was sent flying backwards but was not destroyed. Pieces of his armour flew off from the impact point, but the knight was hardly staggered.

The black light travelled further after striking Zephu, eventually catching the King Squirty pinning Edea further away as well. The giant slime writhed and exploded into its components, Edea spilt out of the gel and collapsed to the ground, finally released.

Alice pursued her dragoon adversary, swinging wildly as she battled the ice knight. A well-timed strike sent Zephu flying backwards again, giving her enough ground to reach Edea's prone form.

Alice knelt before Edea, trying to get her to stand up. She was badly hurt but not defeated yet. She was bent over on all fours, gasping for air as she recovered from King Squirty's attack. She turned to Alice and smiled.

"U-unfortunately… One of the… things, my armour doesn't protect against… Is drowning."

Alice smiled, comforted by the fact that she was alright. She left Edea to recuperate as she turned to face the enemy. Harnessing her anger, she readied her blade. She had to protect Edea until she could fight again.

Zephu had already gotten to his feet. This time, he aimed his javelin at Alice as he prepared to use another Raging Needle. Alice was ready to receive the blow to protect Rhode and Edea, the former was still lying on the ground gripping his Mech Sword. Zephu charged with his javelin. Alice braced for the impact, Zephu's blue light glowing brighter as his javelin struck the shaft of her scythe. She turned to Edea hoping for aid, gasping in horror when Edea began to fade away.

A faint voice echoed in Alice's mind.

"Paradigm Shift."

A flash of green light momentarily blinded Zephu as he shielded his eyes with his arm. Pushing Alice aside, Rhode appeared from Edea's last position and brought his Mech Sword up in a horizontal swing. Zephu did not anticipate the strike and was too slow to react. The sword dug deep into Zephu's side, the armour shattering from the blow. The edge of the blade glowed a faint green, as did the rest of Rhode's body.

Alice watched Rhode bury his Mech Sword into Zephu's body. While it was ineffective just moments before, it cut through his armour with ease now. Zephu had dropped his javelin in surprise and now hastily tried to pull himself free from the Mech Sword. When Zephu seemed like he just might escape, Rhode grabbed the Mech Sword with his other hand and pushed the sword deeper, lifting Zephu off the ground. Dangling from the blade, Zephu was helpless to defend himself.

"Grand Bash!"

Rhode's Mech Sword erupted in green light and exploded. Alice could make out the shattering sound as Zephu vanished into nothingness, Rhode standing firm in the face of his enemy's destruction. Alice turned to where she thought Edea was, only to discover that a Phoenix lay dead in her place. This was Seria's Phoenix, Rhode's reflection.

Now that the battle was over, the Phoenix faded into nothingness as well, leaving Rhode and Alice alone together. Alice dropped to the ground in relief. She stared at Rhode's back curiously and something within her stirred.

The chill winds died as Zephu vanished as if the tempest was truly a harbinger for the powerful dragoon. The Snowfield was quiet, the silence cut deeply into the pale day. Rhode relaxed and the green aura that was his manifested power vanished. Rhode turned around, the sunlight behind him darkened his visage and created an intimidating image. It brought back memories of her own life, and with it, doubt and fear.

Father.

Alice shook her head furiously. No, Rhode was not like her father. Even as she told herself that, the doubts took root. After all, what was she? A phantom from the past living in the present. He did not truly care for her, she was a weapon, just like Edea. Thoughts of rebellion began to bloom, but what was she without him? What was a blade without its wielder? Her existence hinged on his. She was a Unit, not Alice.

The silhouette drew closer as Alice's thoughts clouded her vision. The cruelty of her memories flooded her being, blending with reality. She saw her father reach out for her, but she swatted the hand away. The man before her fell forward, away from her. Shocked out of her own thoughts, Alice bent down to examine her Summoner. The wound he received from Zephu seemed to have closed momentarily when Rhode merged with Edea's power, but it had reopened now that Edea was gone. If he was left there, Rhode would undoubtedly die.

Now was not the time to wallow in self-pity.

As Alice helped Rhode out of the snow, she found a gem buried in the snow beneath him. She picked it up and examined it, before finally placing it into her pocket. Carefully, she scooped Rhode up and slung his arm over her shoulder, before bringing him to his rucksack its contents strewn on the white snow. Alice helped to gather the Cures, Antidotes and a single Revive and replaced them in the bag. The straps were torn so she wrapped her other arm around the rucksack and proceeded on. She would need to find a less exposed area to administer the medicine. Would Rhode make it until then, however?

Channelling her magic, Alice shared some of her power with Rhode. It was an ancient technique she had learnt from scrolls in the royal library in Bariura. It gave her the ability to heal others, but she required the souls of her victims to sustain the flow of energy. She had much to ponder about this world, this era, and who she was in it, the image of Edea fading into nonexistence remained etched in her mind. However, that was for another time.

Summoner and Unit remained silent as they trudged through the snow and left Egor behind them.


	11. Mistral 3

**Mistral Chapter 3: Forest of Beasts, an Epiphany and Rivals.**

Night had fallen and the verdant forest was darkened in the shroud of cloud and foliage. It had taken almost the entirety of the day to arrive at this Forest of Beasts, evading Units on the prowl for the living. Alice was glad that she had not been forced to fight yet, but she could not shake the feeling of being watched. The full moon was the only witness to their plight as the girl in black garb supported her injured companion through the forest.

The group of two found sanctuary under a large tree, where Alice lowered Rhode gently onto the roots. In the darkness, Alice could still feel the damp wound underneath the bandage. Alice lamented the fact that she had not been a medic in real life, or she would have done a better job tending to Rhode.

At that thought, she sulked.

In life.

Alice knew it was foolish to mourn her own death, especially after the fact was plain to her. She enjoyed her new "life" in Rhode's service: He was kind to her, and for that, she was more than willing to follow him. The battle today, however, reminded her of the true nature of their contract.

They were not partners, neither was she Rhode's servant. She was a weapon, to be used and sacrificed if necessary.

That epiphany tormented her.

A faint, cold touch sprung Alice from her thoughts and she turned her attention to Rhode, who was shivering with the cold. Alice unhooked the cloak Rhode had lent her and draped it over Rhode. She hastily made preparations to start a campfire from fallen branches and dry leaves. Alice dared not use her powers to heal Rhode, for fear of straining Rhode even further. She did her best, however, to keep Rhode comfortable.

To her relief, Rhode seemed to come to his senses once the fire was burning. Having tied the torn ends of the rucksack to repair its strap, Rhode was now rummaging through the contents, accounting for his supplies. With a sigh of relief, he pulled out a bottle of Cure for himself. Seeing that Alice herself sported a few injuries, Rhode rummaged through his bag and pulled out another green bottle. He nudged Alice, who had remained silent since before they left the snowfield and offered her the bottle.

"Karl told me that Summoners throw the Cure bottle at the Unit's legs. The fume that rises from the liquid inside would envelop the Unit and recover its health but… I suppose you'd prefer to just drink from it like I would?"

Alice looked at the bottle in Rhode's hand and then to Rhode, before gingerly cupping her hands around the bottle. She carefully unscrewed the top and drunk from it. A small smile crept onto her face. She seemed to enjoy the taste, but there was a tinge of sadness in her expression.

"So, what's up?"

"?"

Rhode unscrewed his own bottle and took a sip. Swirling the liquid in his mouth, he nodded his head in approval and placed the bottle down. His attention was now completely on Alice, who returned the gesture by staring at Rhode, slightly confused. Deciding that he should probably rephrase his question, he asked again.

"You seemed awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

Realisation dawned on Alice, Rhode had noticed. Her grip on the cure bottle tightened until her hands began to shake. She looked down for a moment, pausing to think about how to phrase it. Rhode waited patiently for her answer. They had time now, after all. Finally, she took a deep breath and began.

"Your new skill… The one you used on Edea."

"Paradigm Shift? Ah… yes. It turns out I can switch out the Unit I'm mimicking with my Leader Unit. Like a tag-in of sorts. That's why Phoenix was where Edea was before... and why I took Edea's place for a moment."

Alice nodded absently. This was not what she had wanted to ask. When she did not continue, Rhode added his own input.

"Speaking of which, this is the first time I've used one of your powers as my own, huh? I'm more used to fighting alongside you two, rather than with you as one."

Alice looked up to meet Rhode's encouraging expression, prompting her to speak. She tried to speak her mind, but again, she seemed to go off-tangent.

"How did it feel, to fight as one… with Edea?"

Rhode paused for a while to ponder, before replying as honestly as he could.

"I felt… complete? Not that I was ever split into pieces… But using her power just seemed right to me. But, Alice, this is not what you have in mind, is it?"

Alice shook her head, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was glad Rhode was so perceptive. It took a while for her hands to stop shaking, but when she did she took it as a sign that she was ready to speak.

"I've come to terms with the fact that I am a Unit…" Alice said slowly. She lifted the Cure up to her lips and took another sip before lowering it to continue. "I am grateful for the chance to breathe, touch and even taste again. Especially since I'm already…"

Alice tried to continue but fell short of the word. Rhode watched Alice with a bit of amazement, she had been so cheerful up until now, he never thought that she had thought that deeply into her current situation. All this time he felt like he had been interacting with a normal girl, although he technically knew that she was... a ghost.

Alice continued, her tone more hysterical as she did so.

"But now… the more I fight and fuse, the more I remember from my old life. I… I was trained to fight. To kill and die for Bariura and my father. I was broken to serve their purpose… and I did terrible things in their name. I was a weapon of convenience, neither loved nor appreciated."

Alice turned to look at Rhode. Rhode recognised fear and dread in her eyes as their gazes met.

"Your Paradigm shift reminded me… It reminded me that Edea and I do not actually exist anymore. We are simply afterimages of the real Edea and Alice who lived long ago… I felt like I was being used again, and I'm afraid."

Alice seemed on the verge of tears now. She seemed to be pleading with Rhode, begging him to tell her that she was wrong. That she was alive at that moment. Rhode could not.

"We are ghosts used by Summoners as weapons… To fight as your guardian and proxy. My existence is tethered to you and I am nothing if you are dead. Doesn't that just make me a tool? Am I a tool, Rhode?"

There was silence between them. Rhode was surprised by her chain of thought, and when he saw her paralysed with fear, felt nothing but endearment. Yet, he was not sure how to answer Alice's epiphany.

Rhode thought hard, the knowledge that his next words would affect her greatly added much unwelcome pressure.

After a moment of silence, Rhode spoke.

"I'm not very smart, Alice. I wasn't good at studying, but I love books. I… already know what you've done. If that weighs heavily in your heart, know that it's all in the past now and that I forgive you."

Rhode reached out from underneath his cloak to place a reassuring hand on Alice. She recoiled from the touch, evidently not used to such forms of affirmation. Exchanging glances, both managed a weak giggle.

"I cannot speak on behalf of other Summoners because their Units do not talk…" Rhode said carefully. "Their Units do not think and feel like you do, Alice. Perhaps some Summoners will think their Units are just tools or weapons, just as you say."

Rhode took a sip out of his Cure before continuing.

"I'm not sure if this will make you feel better but… I don't think you're a tool."

Rhode brought his hand up to Alice's face to wipe the tears off her cheeks. They were the same cold, wet tears anyone else would weep.

"I think you are more of a guardian angel. An avatar of yourself from the past, come to help those in need here, in the present."

Rhode raised his arm upwards and reached for the sky, the first stars appearing amidst the darkness. Alice's eyes followed his gaze and stared into the abyss beyond, feeling strangely calm.

"I grew up in an orphanage, you see. I didn't have many friends, so there was never anyone I could turn to for help. Summoning, is kind of like calling for help, isn't it?"

Their gazes met once again, Rhode's smile could clearly be seen, despite the darkness of night.

"Everyone will call for help at some point in their lives, but not everyone's plea will be answered. So, I'd like to thank you, Alice. For coming to me when I called for help."

Alice shifted a little in her seat.

"I'm glad you can talk, Alice. If you couldn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation now. I suppose that's what makes you a companion, instead of a tool. I'm grateful to have you here with me. We'll be travelling a lot together, Alice. I hope we will continue to be in each other's care long after our adventure comes to an end."

Alice wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Silently she wondered how Rhode could say such embarrassing things so calmly. A tiny smile crept onto her face, but she hid it from Rhode.

Her Rhode…

At this point, Rhode drifted to sleep, fatigued by the distance travelled and his injuries. His departure from the waking world caused Alice to vanish, as well. This time, however, she vanished without fear. She was neither afraid of death or of becoming the killing machine she was in life, for now. Lurking within Rhode, her dark essence remained, intertwined with another, a white spirit. They would protect him better than the shroud of the night ever could.

…

A distant memory.

A child stands before his school, receiving an award with honours, a recognition of his diligence and acknowledging his talent. He has a bright future ahead, they say. He will follow in his father's footsteps and become an amazing Summoner.

His friend was equally studious, but she was clumsy and timid. Her parents' income gave her a comfortable life and she was guaranteed at least some luxury for the rest of her life at least. At the moment, she was being bullied by children older than her. If he knew, he would have come running to save her.

But he did not.

Standing between her and the bullies, was a child with nothing to his name. No parents, no connections and few friends. His actions were his only possession. He did not know the girl or have any obligation to save her. He was just as afraid of the bullies as she was, but he was kind and he was taught to stand up for what was right at the orphanage he lived in. He chose to protect her not because he could.

He chose to protect her because he was there.

…

Rhode peered through his eyelids to find a shadow before him blocking the morning light, taking a moment to realise that it was Alice who stood before him. After she shook him awake, Rhode reached into his rucksack for the rations Karl had given him and invited Alice to eat with him. Rhode did not recall summoning Alice, but his tired mind dismissed it as a subconscious reflex as they carried on.

Tilith's arrival was rather toned down for what Rhode and Alice were used to. The portal appeared from nothingness as Tilith stepped through into the Forest of Beasts. She inquired about Rhode's injury and was relieved to find that Rhode had mostly recovered already. The Cure had worked wonders, and food had restored Rhode's strength. Still, Tilith insisted that he remain seated and listen to her. Smiling at the both of them, she straightened herself up before taking some time to clear her throat.

"Well, Rhode... Congratulations on making it out of Egor Snowfield! I have to say, you look a bit more dignified now compared to when we first met!"

"Dignified? I was stabbed in the..."

"That's your fault for not equipping enough spheres on your squad! Spheres are important if you're thinking of surviving for very long!"

"Uh… right. I'm sorry."

Tilith smiled and gave Rhode a pat on the head as a sign of forgiveness before continuing.

"Well, at least you've proved yourself to be quite the adventurer. Anyway, it's time to make our way through the Forest of Beasts! As the name suggests, this place used to be infested by beasts. They aren't anymore, but there'll definitely be some Units roaming around."

Tilith looked left and right, as if on the lookout for something before continuing. Rhode thought he saw a mischievous glint in Tilith's eyes but Rhode did not comment.

"Actually, there is something going around hunting the Units around here, so please be careful!"

With that, Tilith opened a portal and stepped back in again. She wished them luck as the portal closed and she disappeared as suddenly as she arrived. Alice and Rhode exchanged glances and shrugged.

Sighing, Rhode got to his feet and extended his hand to help Alice up. Alice gingerly took it and Rhode pulled her to her feet. Rhode had noticed the weather had become darker, storm clouds gathering in the area up ahead. Rhode and Alice proceeded with their march towards the next destination.

The dimming light served their observer well.

...

The Forest of Beasts.

The skies over the forest glowed with magic. While significantly smaller in scale to Lucius' Gate in the Adventurer's Prairie, this gate was beautiful nevertheless.

The aurora shimmered in the morning daylight, the whirlpool of magic flowing with power as it heralded the arrival of the large group. Wave after wave, the group of Summoners spewed forth into Grand Gaia. Some carried weapons, while others had their hands occupied with supplies and logistics: tents, food and water, spare weapons, even Gems. Some rode in with horse-drawn carriages carrying heavy field equipment and pioneering tools, while others marched, weapons at the ready. Leading the troop was a young man with a wicked spear. By his side, a subordinate carried his banner.

The banner of Nyonne, the Rebel Lance.

With an efficiency honed by hours of practice, Karl's troops worked to set up their tents. Trees that were in the way were cleared with the help of Units before they were turned into fortifications by Karl's engineers.

As Karl oversaw the establishment of his base, the gate shimmered again. This time, a red swordswoman emerged. She carried her own tent and supplies in a large field pack as she searched the bustling camp. When she found Karl, she made her way to him, the heavy-looking bag on her back and the jagged sword sheathed at the side of her armour did not seem to hinder her at all.

She was not officially a part of Rebel Lance, but Seria was a steadfast ally who would accompany Karl on most of his missions into Grand Gaia. She approached Karl from behind, stopping by his side as she observed the thick forest ahead.

"You sure he's here?"

"Even if he isn't now, he'll come for me soon."

"..."

There was silence between the two. Karl watched as Seria dropped her bag onto the floor and began to set her tent up by herself. She had been very quiet as of late. Usually, she was one of the rowdiest amongst his troop, seeing her so reserved was… Strange.

Her next words were no comfort either.

"Is it true that the rookie ventured into Grand Gaia by himself?"

Seria did not meet Karl's gaze as she worked.

"If you're referring to Rhode, I believe he set out about… two days ago?"

"And you didn't stop him?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

The sudden outburst caused the workers within earshot to turn in Seria's direction. Karl waved them back to work as he tried to calm Seria down. However, Seria was not one to be pacified so easily.

"That weakling hasn't even been initiated into the Summoners' Hall, he doesn't have the skills or knowledge to take care of himself! And you! Why didn't you stop him, or at least, accompany him into Grand Gaia?!"

"It's okay! I've thought him all the basics, so he should be fine… And I did offer him a place in my division but he ref-…"

"Karl, no! You can't let a weakling like him join the Demon Slayers!"

Karl sighed. Seria expected him to accompany Rhode but was not allowed to let him join the Rebel Lance… How she expected Karl to do this, Karl was not sure. It was a conundrum Seria made impossible to solve.

Seria was not making sense but Karl refused to point that out for fear of pointlessly extending the argument. Besides, she was not wrong. Karl had to agree that going into Grand Gaia alone was pretty reckless on Rhode's part, but he was confident Rhode knew what he was getting into, and was confident that he could manage by himself.

What Karl was not so sure about, was whether Seria actually cared about Rhode or not.

"You can't keep giving him special treatment just because he's your friend, Karl! If you keep doing this, he's going to become complacent and foolish. For his sake..."

"Oh? So you do care about him."

"Shut up! I don't... But for his sake, you should just leave him alone. If he can't make it as a Summoner himself, he can just crawl back to whatever hole he..."

"Seria."

Karl silenced her with a glare, an uncharacteristic anger laced his words and prompted Seria to relent. With a sigh, he regained his composure and turned away from his companion.

"I'd just like to point out that I grew up in the same village as he did, so that 'hole' he crawled from just so happens to be my home too, Seria."

With that said, Karl closed his eyes and concentrated. Yellow sparks flew as the sound of thunder resounded in his ears. When the electricity settled, Karl beheld the creature of myth standing before Seria and him.

It stood on all fours and had a long neck that ended in a reptilian skull. A magnificent mane covered the neck of the creature as it reared on its cloven hind legs. The creature's rear was covered in a diamond-like material and from it protruded a large bushy tail.

"Tell me, Karl. Do you feel obliged to help him because he's your friend?"

Karl mounted his Unit before answering Seria with a light-hearted smile.

"Hmm… I've never thought of it that way. I guess there are many reasons, it would be sad if it were as simple as what you said, Seria."

Karl commanded his Unit forward, leaving Seria behind to finish her tent. Though rumour has that Ahvel could speak human languages, the Unit obeyed silently. Karl arrived where his main body of Summoners resided. The men and women under him straightened to attention in salutation to their commander. Karl nodded in acknowledgement before carrying on.

"I need you all to fan out and clear the area of Units. If you can, look for a clearing for us to set up a forward base. If Graham is out here, he will not waste time to strike at either one of our bases. If that happens, the other base will be ready to respond and cut his escape route off. Alright, move out!"

A myriad of lights flashed as the Summoners called their Units. Some mounted horses as they rode out of the camp while others took to the trees and swung out of sight into the forest.

Leaving Seria to ponder the meaning of Karl's words as she worked in silence.

…

A green blur leapt through the treeline high above the ground. She moved with purpose and precision. She had to, one misstep could send her plummeting to the ground. The cloaked daredevil was confident in her stride, however. She had no time to be careful.

Adelaide Hata, or Ada, was on the hunt.

She had picked up the trace of something of Dark elemental alignment. Her Honourlyte training put into practice, she determined the direction her target was in and its distance. After contacting her colleagues, she rushed in pursuit, hoping to cut it off.

Such reckless behaviour was perhaps unwise, however, Ada knew that Karl was desperate to catch Graham. Too many had already fallen prey to the Demon's machinations. In a forest of Earth Units, the Demon of Dark qualities stuck out like a sore thumb. Now he would have nowhere to run.

And the Rebel Lance will finally take him down.

"Karl might get angry that I've deviated from the original task, but if we can catch Graham now there won't be a need for a forward base." Ada mused. She sped through the treeline, undaunted by height or distance. The wind would carry her forward... it always had.

Responding to her keen senses, Ada extended her arm and wrapped it around the trunk of one of the trees. Spinning around the tree, she pulled herself to a stop and hid behind the cover of wood and leaf. Resting herself on a branch, she peered in the direction of the disturbance and marked her target.

Ada spotted her quarry from quite the distance away, so far away that her eyes could not clearly picture what it was that appeared before her. Still, the extrasensory nature of her abilities and her training allowed her to make out key details: The Dark element, a scythe… Yes, Ada had found what she was looking for. Calming herself down, she brought Lario into existence with a mental command. The green miasma that rose from her body subsided in an instant, and the figure that was a famous archer in life appeared on the same branch as her. Another thought and Lario began preparations for a clean kill. He drew his bow and aimed.

The whistle of death screeched through the forest, the invisible arrow flying true to its target. Just as it reached its quarry, the dark figure snatched the shaft and snapped it in two. Adelaide's target turned towards her and she knew that she had messed up.

Sensing a glint of malice in the gaze directed at her, Adelaide sought to disengage and escape her adversary.

A flash of darkness was all the warning she and Lario had until the girl in black garb was upon her, her scythe smashing the branch Adelaide and her Unit stood a moment before. Lario was quick to come to Adelaide's defence, but the girl in black garb deflected his strikes easily.

Adelaide fell the distance of a few branches before catching one with her arms. Swinging underneath the branch, she flipped and planted herself on the branch right-side up. Adelaide leapt to the neighbouring trees while Lario stood between her and the girl.

No, that thing is a monster.

Adelaide leapt, flying through the air from branch to branch. A pang in her heart told her that Lario had been eliminated. The chill winds behind Ada told her of the closing danger. There was no help within sight and she was running out of options. Seizing her chance, she turned around in midair and nocked an arrow on her bowstring. She pulled the line tight and aimed… her eyes widened as a sword smacked her bow aside harmlessly.

There was an exchange of surprised looks, but there was little time to think. Ada felt gravity take her as she plummeted, her assailant breaking of his attack to extend his hand to catch her. It was a poor time to have her mind go blank, but the fall was not exactly something Ada wanted to think about.

...

"Frozen Axe!"

The cold blade of the Rebel Lance slashed cleanly through the Mandragoras, Bandits and Geomancers as Karl rode past them on his Ahvel. He paused to watch his subordinates clear out the remaining Units, losing himself in his own thoughts.

As he stroked Ahvel's mane, Karl wondered what it would be like to talk to his Units.

He thought back on Seria's words. Objectively, Karl could understand Seria's concerns. Especially considering her past, Karl knew exactly why Seria was so hostile to Rhode.

However, she did not know Rhode from his childhood. He and Lin did. They enjoyed a friendly childhood rivalry ever since they first met after Lin introduced them. There were many times where Rhode made Karl feel inferior, even though Karl had the advantage of having connections through his Gramps.

It was then when Karl felt unfairness on Rhode's behalf.

First and foremost, Karl was helping Rhode because he was his friend, and it was the right thing to do. However, he also wanted to maintain his friendly rivalry with Rhode. Now that they were both Summoners, they were now equals. Karl at least wanted to make sure that they started on a level playing field. Gramps always said rivals were your best friends because they made sure you never slack off.

Karl knew that if he wanted a rival, it had to be Rhode.

A familiar voice yelled out to Karl, pulling him from his thoughts and back to reality. The hammering of boots against the soil told Karl that Seria was running towards him and he commanded Ahvel to shift so he could face her. True enough, the red swordswoman stood before Karl. Karl thought it was amazing how Seria could run all the way here without pausing to catch her breath. He did not mention it because Seria seemed very serious at the moment.

Her face had an expression alarm and concern, and Karl feared the worst.

"What is it, Seria?"

"One of our scouts came back injured. She says something out here defeated her."

Seria's shock was now reflected on Karl's face and on the faces of those present. None of his warriors should be defeated by the Units that appear here. For one of his own to be defeated here means it must have been something or someone who was quite powerful.

Graham must be close…

"Everyone! Call off the mission and fall back to base! Spread word not to engage Graham under any circumstances!"

The subordinates in earshot rushed to obey, obviously sensing the urgency in his tone. Karl cursed his carelessness, he did not think Graham would strike so suddenly. If anything happened to those under his command, Karl would never forgive himself.

Karl shook his head. This was no time to despair, not when others were counting on him.

With that, Seria and Karl rushed back to the camp.


	12. Mistral 4

Mistral Chapter 4: Magutagal Wetlands, and the Advisor.

Demon Slayers 24th Division: Rebel Lance.

While the division itself was a small group, through their various exploits and tales of bravery, many factions have come to acknowledge their strength and pledge themselves to its service. These groups frequently send specialists, labourers and Summoners to serve under Karl's banner as a sign of respect. Humbled by these gestures of kindness, Karl made it a point as leader of the Division to personally thank these groups for their aid, as well as get to know every person sent to help him on his missions.

When Karl and Seria arrived at their camp, Karl recognised the injured scout as Adelaide Hata or "Ada" for short. She was a mercenary from the 21st Division, which fell apart after its commander and sub-commander retired from their posts and has been helping Karl's division ever since.

Ada was not the best fighter, her green hooded cloak looked baggy when draped over her small frame. Standing almost a head shorter than Karl, she was the least intimidating Summoner of the group. Her armour was designed to be light rather than to protect her, giving her freedom of movement in the treetops. Slung to her back was her quiver and her signature golden bow, which Ada treasured dearly. Ada made it a point to boast about her skill with the bow at every chance, but her true talents were gathering and reconnaissance. Skills that made her an excellent tracker, treasure hunter and scout.

Karl only wished they had embarked on something as lighthearted as treasure hunting.

Still, Ada was no pushover in combat. Taking into account that she was trained as an Honourlyte, Karl was sure that she could hold her own even in close quarters. The notion that she would be defeated by someone in this Forest was strange in itself.

Squatting to Ada's eye level, (She was sitting) Karl could see she was nursing several bruises, which Karl suspected came from a fall. She seemed to have escaped the scuffle relatively unharmed, though, which was a relief.

"What happened Ada? Are you okay?"

"Ah ha! It seems I bit off more than I could chew, boss! Someone beat me up real good! I was shocked!"

"Graham?" Seria asked impatiently.

"That's what I thought at first! It was an ominous presence with a huge scythe. Fits the bill, right? So I figured I'd see how fast he was and sent Lario after him."

"And?" Karl asked.

"Turns out it was a girl! And she wasn't alone! I tried to disengage but she and her Summoner were fast! Sent me tumbling to the forest floor before I knew it! Got these injuries on the way down but the Summoner caught me in midair! Nice guy, he was. I gave him some things to thank him. And to apologise."

"Man, how careless can you get?"

As Seria chided Ada for her recklessness, Karl retreated to his thoughts. He was glad it was nothing serious. If Ada had actually encountered Graham he might have killed her right there and then. Yet, at the same time, he was annoyed that they did not find any leads on where the elusive Demon might be.

On the other hand, what was a Summoner doing alone in these parts?

"Oh, but you won't believe this!" Ada cried out excitedly in between Seria's scolding. "When I was fighting the two of them, I could've sworn I heard the girl talk! That Summoner had a talking Unit!"

Karl and Seria looked at each other, reading the surprise on each other's faces as Ada was lost in her excitement.

…

The screeching darkness drowned out the rain and thunder just for a moment as Alice unleashed her Shadow Insult on the flying harpies overhead. Orbiting Alice's Scythe was a ball of silver light, which responded to Alice's Brave Burst and added its power to the attack. The Units struck down by the wave of black and silver went limp and vanished before they reached the floor.

Not far from Alice, Edea stood in between Tilith and several humanoid Units. Edea's adversaries surrounded her, using guns that shot electricity at their target. Their barrage against the female knight was endless, but Edea's elemental affiliation gave her an advantage against her opponents. A ball of green light orbited Edea, its glow forming a barrier that protected her even further.

Rushing to Tilith's and Edea's aid, Rhode activated his Mech Sword and struck down the gunmen one by one. By the time the membrane covered Rhode completely, he had already wiped them out.

The commotion died down as the Thunder Units fell back deeper into the Wetlands. With only the patter of rain left to accompany them, Rhode and his Units regrouped by Tilith's side.

"Argh, this is horrible! What's with this crazy humidity?! My hair and clothes all feel sticky and gross!"

Tilith looked genuinely depressed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Concluding that it would be impossible to fix at that moment, Tilith sighed and turned her attention to Rhode.

"Well, Rhode. You made it through the forest and I see you and your squad are making fine use of those Spheres. I'm glad to see you're a fast learner, at least I don't have to waste my time teaching you."

Tilith smiled as her eyes followed the floating balls of light. Edea reached out for her green orb with her gauntlet and closed her fingers around it. The light dimmed and she opened her palm to reveal the Limbo Stone sitting within.

"Was it really alright to take these?" Edea said as she examined the carvings on the Stone in her hand.

"She did attack us for no reason..." Alice reasoned. She reached into her own orb and pulled the Beast Blade out of the ball of light. While only a copy of Sorgel's original work, the weapon exhumed an icy aura which Alice seemed to find fascinating. Rhode could tell that Alice was still cross with Miss Ada, despite it being a simple misunderstanding.

"She attacks us, tries to get away and in the end, Rhode still has to save her? That is simply too much! The danger she put you through-..."

"Well, calm down Alice…" Rhode said as he tried to soothe Alice's uncharacteristic anger. "Nobody was hurt too badly, and it was a good thing that we met her. We got these Spheres and everything, so just forgive her."

Rhode found Spheres, in general, to be fascinating indeed. They could be wielded by Summoners like normal weapons, but there was a mysterious connection that links the Spheres to Units that allowed them to use Spheres in two ways.

The first was a normal weapon, but the second involved the Unit 'recalling' the weapon just like how Summoners recall their Units. In this state they take on the appearances of glowing balls, hence the name "Sphere". While the Unit was unable to use the Sphere as a weapon in this state, it could still strengthen the equipped Unit, allowing Alice the freedom to wield her two-handed Scythe. Her preferred choice of weapon.

"Still, you can't deny that she was quite generous," Rhode said as he examined the Gem he received from the female Summoner. She had given him a whole bunch of useful things, Rhode almost felt bad.

Their attention turned to Tilith as she cleared her throat to speak.

"The equipment is nice to have, but it can't replace skill! Timing and coordination are important in battle, keep practising until you have mastery over both! Still, I can't deny that you and your Units make quite the team, Rhode."

Rhode smiled and gave his thanks, as did the rest of his Units.

"I'd advise you all to be cautious from now on. Maxwell has probably noticed your presence and will become more determined to eradicate you. You'll probably have to fight more difficult enemies from now-"

Tilith interrupted herself with a sudden clap. Surprised, Rhode and his squad snapped to attention. Tilith opened her palm and sighed as she brushed the tiny insect off her hands.

Rhode suppressed the desire to laugh at Tilith's ire. The only "true" survivor of the war against the gods, maintaining a foothold in Grand Gaia throughout the war, were the insects. Rhode had noticed them before amongst the plants, but their numbers have seemed to increase as Rhode continued his journey. Rhode liked to think that what he was the one making that difference.

It was as if the insects were emerging to cheer him on, or so Rhode thought.

"Ah… It's so gross here. I'm getting stung by so many insects! My smooth legs are going to be covered in bites if I stay any longer. If only I could electrocute these insects!"

Another clap.

"That's it! I'll be waiting for you at the ruins!"

With that, Tilith opened her door-sized portal and stepped through. She stepped through the door and into wherever it was she was going. Turning around to give her parting words, she smiled and stuck her tongue out, giving Rhode a mischievous wink and waved her hands in farewell.

"Looks like the solution to both our problems is a little Spark, isn't it?"

With that, Tilith was gone and the patter of rain once again made itself known to Rhode and his party. He made his way to Alice and placed his hand on her shoulder. Alice responded to the touch and turned to face Rhode. He noticed for the first time, how drenched she was by the downpour.

"Are you alright?"

Sensing her confusion, Rhode explained further.

"I mean… It's cold in this rain, so I was wondering if you were cold, or something?"

Rhode directed the question at Edea as well, who had been listening in from afar. Rhode had a feeling that Edea was smiling behind her visor. She was the first to reply.

"Ah… I'm fine, Rhode. The cold doesn't bother me much. Anyway, I'll take point so try not to lag too far behind, alright?"

"In that case, we should all go togeth-…"

"See you!"

With that, Edea had turned her back to them and proceeded into the marsh. Rhode turned to Alice, who smiled in return. There was a slight blush on her face.

"I-I'm fine, Rhode. One of the benefits of being a Unit is the fact that I can't fall sick. So, I'll be okay."

"But you're still cold?"

Alice looked away, her face reddening further.

"Yes… But don't worry! It is my responsibility as your Unit to be ready in all conditions! So please, just take care of yourself!"

Rhode smiled and nodded in agreement. With that, the two of them followed Edea deeper into the Wetland.

…

Something was strange.

Rhode had encountered hordes of Units before. He had overcome them before together with his Units. But this was no ordinary horde.

Harpies flew by in organised waves, unleashing bolts of lightning on Rhode's squad from above. The bombardment sent Rhode and his squad falling back to the wetland forest. As they arrived, Pirates opened fire on them from the treetops, using the low branches for cover. Alice leapt to meet the enemy in the treeline, leaving Rhode and Edea to deal with a subsequent ambush of Dancers. Agile fighters who used their lightning-infused fans like bladed weapons, they danced around Edea with ease, chipping away at her defences as they healed their own injuries.

With a wide swing of her scythe, Alice cleared the Pirates from the trees with her Shadow Insult. The creeping darkness advanced on the enemy, cutting branch and Unit alike. The victory was short-lived, for she soon came under attack by a Harpy flock. One Harpy snatched her arms from behind and lifted her into the air. Helpless without a perch to stand on, she was subjected to the machinations of her abductor and its peers. One Harpy struck at her hand causing her to lose her grip on her scythe, the weapon plummeting to the ground below.

Branches fell to the wetland grounds, landing on Rhode's Dancer assailants as he himself struggled to avoid the falling debris. His quick movement made him susceptible to mistakes, and despite his best efforts, he tripped over a root. Falling backwards, he landed in what he hoped was just mud and water, only to be sorely disappointed as it rose to cover him.

A tingling sensation spread throughout his body as the Sparkies sought to overwhelm his senses. Facing the sky, Rhode was forced to watch as Alice was snatched away by the Harpies.

"Alice!"

The Harpies flew out of view, but now was not the time to worry about Alice. Alice's scythe was now falling towards Rhode like a wicked guillotine. The Sparky gang was intent on being his executioners. Rhode struggled against their grip, but his body had succumbed to numbness.

A flash of green enveloped both Rhode and the Sparkies and Edea stood over Rhode, the barrier created from her Limbo Stone repelled the scythe as Edea stabbed the Sparkies covering Rhode. They vanished with a small hiss, allowing Edea to help Rhode back to his feet.

"Are you alright, Rhode?"

"This attack is far too organised to be a regular encounter. There must be something masterminding this."

"Maxwell?"

Rhode paused. Had the Goddess of Creation really taken note of him? What were his chances if the Fallen God had him in her sights? Noticing Edea's troubled look, Rhode brushed off his own doubts.

"Maybe, but that's something we can figure out later. Let's find a more defensible position."

Rhode sheathed his Mech Sword before picking Alice's scythe up. Surveying the surroundings to find his bearings, Rhode directed Edea towards the next zone. Edea asked about Alice, but Rhode only smiled.

"She'll be fine. We just need to get this to her, she prefers using this after all."

…

Alice struggled in the Harpy's clawed grip, she did not know where she was being taken, but she did not want to go. Flailing about violently, she managed to send it into a disorganised tumble towards the ground. When she deemed it low enough, she pulled her Beast Blade from its glowing Sphere and cut herself loose. The Harpy screeched and vanished as Alice dropped to the ground, rolling to a stop. The Harpies dived through the branches to the wetland grounds to confront the girl in black garb, but now that she was on high alert, she had the advantage. Dodging the lightning strikes, Alice ruthlessly cut down her assailants with the Beast Blade. The icy aura of the Blade seemed to infect her with a certain brutality as she danced through her enemies.

As the last Harpy fell, Alice realised that she was already close to the edge of the Wetlands. She searched for any sign of Rhode or Edea but did not find anything. She was alone and without Rhode to command her. Unsure of herself and fearful about Rhode's safety, she glanced around hoping for some hint on what to do.

That hint came in the unwelcome form of more enemy Units.

Alice leapt to the treetops as the troop walked past, hiding in the foliage. The troop was not actively searching for anything, which came as a relief to Alice. She observed their numbers in silence and counted. Several Harpies served as guards to three figures: A Dancer, an evolved form of Pirate sporting a brimmed hat and another Unit Alice did not recognise.

The last Unit seemed poorly equipped for combat with his glasses and cloak. He had a posture that betrayed weakness in physical capability. However, Alice could sense something else within the Unit. Something… alive.

Alice did not have time to consider what this could mean, for the Unit immediately turned his head in her direction. He did not have her in his line of sight, but he knew she was there. Pointing in her direction, the Unit commanded the Harpies to attack.

Knowing she was compromised, she met the attack head-on. With a Shadow Insult, she shredded the Harpies that were about to reach her, but the second wave took her by surprise. The two harpies reached out with their claws and punctured holes through her arms, dragging her along as they flew. For the first time, Alice was glad that she was only a Unit, or she would have been screaming in agony.

What she did feel instead, was the urge to vanish and return to Rhode, as was the fate of all Units that expired. She found comfort in the idea for a brief moment, before remembering that Rhode needed her.

Alice struggled, but the Harpies had her trapped. Her Beast Blade slipped from her hands and became a glowing sphere again. She felt her existence fade and began to feel afraid as her world went dark…

 _Alice!…_

A beam of green light struck one of the Harpies carrying her, causing it to vanish. With her arm now free, Alice recalled her Beast Blade and struck the second with the last of her strength. Alice fell as the Harpy vanished. It was too late, she was already fading. Alice braced herself for the forest floor but was instead fell into gentle hands.

A silhouette appeared over her, his arms cupped around her body as he pulled her to a sitting position. His appearance was followed by a second silhouette, covered in a green glow as yellow beams struck against the barrier she had erected. Alice saw Rhode take a bottle out of his rucksack and lift it to her lips.

"A Cure… won't help me now… Rhode."

"You'll be glad to know that it isn't a Cure then."

Alice felt a shocking sensation pass through her body as she sat upright involuntarily. Rhode was cradling her in one arm, as he held a brown bottle in his other hand.

"The Honour Drops I got from Karl and Miss Ada sure were helpful, how do you feel, Alice?"

"Better, Rhode."

Rhode smiled.

"Alright then, let's win this together, Alice."

Throwing the Revive aside, Rhode brought out three bottles of Cures and smashed them onto the ground. A green vapour rose and doubled as a miniature smokescreen. Handing Alice her scythe, Rhode brought his arms up and mimed out the action of nocking an arrow on a bowstring and firing. Sure enough, a green miasma enveloped him and a green bolt flew past Edea and into the evolved Pirate.

The beams of lightning ceased momentarily and Alice sprung into action, her strength returning to her as a result of the Cures. The Pirate was quick to recover from his lapse, and his barrage began anew. Rhode and Edea ducked into the cover of the trees, but Alice was committed, and she rushed up to the Pirate and cut him down. As the Pirate faded, the Dancer brought her blade-like fans down on Alice. Blows were exchanged, but Alice was eventually pushed back by a fork of lightning from the Advisor. Alice and Weiss exchanged glances, and Alice felt a chill go down her spine.

The Dancer prepared a ritual of healing as Weiss fought Alice back. The wounds on the Dancer began to close just as another bolt of green magic struck her. Completely thrown off, the Dancer concentrated on repelling Rhode's continuous assault.

Seizing the chance, Alice unleashed her Shadow Insult. Black and Green sparks flew as Rhode's arrows combined with Alice's magic. A tiny explosion manifested itself in the maelstrom of power and its blast sent the Advisor and Dancer flying backwards. Rhode rushed forward, aiming his imaginary bow upwards and muttered the incantation of his mimicked Unit.

"Brave Burst: Carnage Sky"

Multiple beams of green light erupted from Rhode's bow, soaring into the air before making their way down in a spiral of death. The bolts pierced the Dancer and Weiss, pinning them to the floor. The Dancer tried again to cast her healing spell, but Edea was quick to respond. A single heavy blow from Edea's blade caused her to disappear, leaving Weiss alone, pinned to the floor by the green bolts.

Rhode and his squad approached the fallen strategist, intent on finishing the mastermind of this organised attack off. He raised his arm to take aim… and hesitated.

Weiss' face was contorted into a wicked smile, his mouth open with laughter. He choked and sputtered as he stared at them all, laughing all the way. Alice and Edea recoiled at the disturbing sight, but Rhode maintained eye contact with Weiss.

Staring into his black sclera and yellow irises.

In one swift motion, Rhode unsheathed his Mech Sword and stabbed Weiss in the chest. A sliver of white erupted from the wound and Weiss' laughter was cut short. As the Unit vanished, a glittering gem dropped into the muddy ground where Weiss was.

The fight was over, but Maxwell's shrill laughter echoed in Rhode's mind.

…

The Wetland felt quiet.

Nothing had changed. The rain was still drizzling and the insects continued to make their presence known with their chirping. And yet, it all seemed so quiet now that Rhode had retreated into his thoughts.

Alice and Edea still kept him company, despite there not being any immediate danger. Whispering to each other, Rhode caught glimpses of their conversation, one in particular involved the fight that they had just overcome together:

"…Speaking of which, did you see Rhode in that fight? He was amazing! He was such a good shot!"

"Mmm. I got that feeling too, it's a shame he only uses a sword, huh?"

Both Edea and Alice looked back, and upon realising that Rhode was listening, smiled reassuringly before quickly proceeding forward out of earshot. They knew something was bothering him, and as much as they had wanted to comfort him, they also knew that only Rhode could sort his own thoughts out. Rhode appreciated their concern and was grateful for their actions. As much as camaraderie was important to him, he felt like he did not require it, right now.

It was all so silly. If Rhode was expected to defeat the Goddess of Creation, he was obviously going to attract her attention. He thought he had prepared himself mentally for this moment, but now that he knew that her eyes were set on him, Rhode could not help but feel intimidated.

He felt small and insignificant in the face of this new threat, terrified for his life and doubtful of his own capabilities.

Mention of his name brought him back to the present, and Rhode's attention drifted to his Units… Only to realise that they had put quite a distance between them and him.

 _So who had called him?_

Looking around, Rhode's hand instantly went to his blade. He tried to send a mental command to his Units to return to his side, but he received no acknowledgement or reply. Panicked, Rhode was about to draw his blade when he realised a slight silver glow on his hand. Taking deep breaths, Rhode examined his hand. It reminded him of something that Karl had taught him during his training in Elgaia.

 _Could it be?_

Rhode closed his eyes and focused. Reaching his hand out, he poured his thoughts out, searching for whatever it was that called to him.

For a moment, Rhode felt nothing. Feeling mistaken, he lowered his hand and opened his eyes, only to jump back when he realised he was standing in front of a silver gate. This silver gate reminded Rhode of when he summoned Edea in Elgaia. The knight had similarly fallen through a golden gate when he used the gems Karl had given him. In this case, this gate was silver but was likewise created by the innate magic found within every Summoner.

Taking a bold step forward, Rhode tapped the Silver Gate. The door responded to his touch and swung open, blinding Rhode with silver light.

...


	13. Mistral 5

Mistral Chapter 5: Remains of Mirza, and a picnic?

The turquoise orb floated in the nothingness of the Vortex. On its surface, energies swirled in a tiny maelstrom periodically glowing brighter and dimmer. A pulse like a heartbeat accompanied its light, echoing in the emptiness.

On the clear surface of the orb, almost pearl-like in nature, one could make out the reflection of an evil visage. Yellow irises with black sclera stared into the deepest part of the orb, seeing what others could not. A thin smile stretched across her face with the ghost of her laughter.

Maxwell knew she had sent her message clearly.

She stood before her orb like a child admiring a massive globe. She was curious, excited and angry all at once. It was rare for an individual to move the emotions of one of the divine so.

Who was this new would-be assassin? What was he like? Why did he oppose her? Did he not understand her cause? If she could convince him… make him hers.

Yes… That was an idea.

He was not particularly handsome, nor skilful or powerful. What he did have, was a soul that betrayed innocence, a mind filled with optimism and naivety. So frail and untainted… It stirred feelings Maxwell had not felt in a long time. She had not fallen so far as to have forgotten the beauty of a new beginning.

She was also interested in the unique shard of a great and holy power held within him.

A shard that gave him the ability to pull mind and body from the pages of history. She wanted that power very much for herself. It would be an excellent tool to shape her new world.

Speaking of which…

Maxwell lifted her hand and caressed the surface of the orb, sending ripples throughout the surface of the orb with an invisible force. Feeding her power into the turquoise orb, the energies within swirled faster in response, the orb-pulse beat faster and louder. Watching the orb made Maxwell's smile stretch into a grin before it stretched into something beyond that of human capabilities.

Her soft laughter resonated within the darkness of the void she made her home.

…

The Remains of Mirza

Rhode stood before the entrance to Mirza, which was itself a huge archway that welcomed Rhode into the massive brown brick fortress worn by rain and time. From afar, someone of limited knowledge of the existence of Mirza would have seen the towering spires and elaborately decorated walls and easily have mistaken the structure for a temple. As magnificent of a temple it might have been, those people would only be half-right.

The structure before Rhode was not just a temple, but the entrance to the real Mirza, a vast subterranean city located below it, a territory that stretches as far as what Summoners today call the Monster's Nest. Rhode encountered telltale signs of their civilisation on his way to the temple: Wooden bridges in the Wetlands, large open areas which hinted of the existence of crop fields and even abandoned tools. To actually see the entrance of their underground empire before him sent shivers down Rhode's spine. It was said that Mirza's beauty in its golden age even rivalled that of modern day Randall.

Rhode felt a chill go down his spine.

Nervous and excited, he crept into the megastructure expecting an ambush but was relieved to find that he was alone. Relaxing his body, Rhode explored the vast hall he was in. The inside of the temple was dusty and dilapidated, but evidence of its former glory could still be seen: torn tapestry, shattered pieces of stained glass and even several ornaments lined the walls of the building. The inside of the Temple was huge enough to fit a small town's entire populace within, its high ceiling decorated with faded paintings that Rhode was sure were beautiful masterpieces in their time. Rhode soaked in as much of the sights as he could, not noticing where he was walking until his foot kicked something, knocking it over.

Rhode recoiled at the clatter before looking down and finding a toppled lantern at his feet, with a tinderbox placed intentionally by its side. Rhode could tell that it had been placed relatively recently because it neither seemed old or dusty. Looking around, Rhode did not catch any sign of recent habitation, but he did notice that he stood just a few steps away from a huge slope that led downwards. It was large enough to fit two or three horse-drawn carriages abreast and led somewhere too dark for Rhode to see. Taking the hint, Rhode picked up the lantern and lit it. Holding in front of him, Rhode made his way to the staircase and began his descent into Mirza.

…

The darkness was too thick for Rhode to see beyond the steps before him, but he could feel a draught coming from the blackness. He carefully climbed down the stairs, what felt like a cliff face was to his left, while a railing stood between Rhode and whatever it was on his right as he made his way down. As he climbed down the last flight of steps, he found himself on what seemed to be a bridge and spotted a light that matched his own lantern's, and a familiar face.

"Oh, Rhode! You made it to the ruins at last!"

"Thanks to your lantern, Tilith."

"Heh heh, you're welcome. To be honest, when we first met you seemed unreliable, clueless and totally oblivious to what was going on around you…" Tilith mused, referring to Rhode's encounter with Alice.

"I really wondered… is this person really a Summoner? But it seems that Lord Lucius was right. You do have the potential!"

"Thank you," Rhode said, with a small nod of gratitude. "But what brought this up all of a sudden?"

A cheeky giggle escaped Tilith as she snapped her fingers. At her command, a portal manifested on the floor, briefly lighting the floor of the brown brick empire with its magical light. In this state, the portal resembled a large puddle on the floor. Rhode caught a glimpse of something rising out of the portal and disappear as the portal closed abruptly, shrouding it in darkness once again.

Once that was done, Tilith bowed her head in concentration. Rhode watched a faint white glow envelop Tilith, still confused at what she was trying to do. She chanted some words of power, before blowing a kiss to something in the darkness nearby. A green light, like a star, drifted in that direction from the palm of her hand. It landed on something and a burst of green light momentarily blinded Rhode. He brought his hands up to shield his eyes from the light…

And lowered them to behold the underground city of Mirza.

The green light that Tilith created now permeated from every lantern, lamp post and light device in the city. By some magic property, the light was as bright as daylight and did not stain the colours of the underground empire. Rhode could see all of Mirza from where he stood: A large bridge that was still several stories above the city grounds below. There were rows of lights that flanked the road he stood on and on every other road he saw under the cavern sky that covered the ruins of the city. At the end of it all, he saw what appeared to be a massive slope that led somewhere up and out of sight on the other side of the city from where he was. Rhode stood awestruck at the city's majesty, turning to Tilith in disbelief.

Tilith stepped aside to reveal what she had brought into Mirza through her portal: A large picnic mat with what appeared to be a cauldron of a thick, warm soup in the centre. Laid around it was a pile of bread, cooked meat and several other side dishes that all appeared to have just been prepared. A pile of plates and cutlery lay neatly at the side, still glistening with the droplets of water that washed them. Tilith winked at Rhode and smiled.

"I thought this would be a good change of pace after making it this far in your journey! And a good reward, don't you think? I got them from the Summoner's Haven Inn."

"T-Thank you, Tilith… But is this really the best place and time for this?"

"It's fine! We're just a stone's throw from the Tower of Mistral so there's no rush. I haven't heard of anything lurking in these ancient ruins either, so maybe you might be able to slip through without incident. Well, we won't know until you go ahead and try…"

Tilith made her way to the cauldron, pulling the plates towards herself and picking up the serving ladle.

"Anyway, You've travelled more than halfway across Mistral without a warm meal for days, you must be dying for one! You know, I can always send you back to town anytime you run out of energy."

"I suppose…" Rhode pondered. "But I really should try and get used to camping instead of relying on you."

Tilith smiled.

"I think you've matured just a bit, Rhode. Well, considering what you've accomplished so far, I doubt there is anything that could stand in your way, not even me! But I insist that you eat and relax, for now, the innkeepers put in a lot of effort for this! Come now, summon your Units and let's eat!"

Gazing at the underground ruins, Rhode allowed himself to smile and shrugged. Waving his hand over the floor with a thought, three circles of power appeared and glowed intensely.

When Alice and Edea approached Tilith's spread eagerly to accept the food, happily enjoying the meal on the mat Tilith had prepared. The newest addition to Rhode's squad, however, was far less comfortable with what was going on. In fact, he stood rather confused as Rhode and company sat down to eat. He had obviously come prepared to fight, not picnic.

Rhode set his lantern down next to Tilith's, enjoying the warmth it provided. He was snapped from his trance when he realised only Alice and Edea were there and turned his head to meet his new Unit's gaze. He stood several paces away, rooted to the spot as he watched them eat.

"Erm… You are a Summoner, right?"

"Well, yes. I am."

"Erm, I mean. If you're looking for my wisdom, I'll gladly lend you my ingenuity, but this is…"

He gestured to the food, expecting someone to explain the situation. When nobody answered, he simply mumbled something about being bad at social interaction before resigning himself to sitting at the cauldron where Tilith handed him a bowl.

"I see you've tried Honour Summoning, Rhode. You didn't tell me you've recruited Weiss into your squad."

Rhode smiled. He recounted his experience to Tilith, telling her about the chance encounter in the Wetlands. When he touched the gate, it sprung open and Weiss appeared in its place. Rhode was momentarily horrified until he realised that Weiss was now his Unit, not Maxwell's pawn.

Honour Summoning was a specific type of Summoning that made use of the land itself rather than gems as a medium. Karl had taught him that the more he travels and uses his powers in Grand Gaia, the more he will connect with Grand Gaia's "heart", allowing him to summon Units to bolster his squad's power in the process called Honour Summoning. Honour Units were generally weaker than normal Units summoned through Gems, but they could be summoned more frequently and easily, making them good reinforcements.

Karl mentioned Summoners who specialised in Honour Summoning called Honourlytes, but Rhode knew very little about them.

Rhode took his time with his food, deep in thought as he admired the scene before. Never had he dreamed that he could visit these ruins, let alone enjoy a meal here. It would have felt like a holiday, were it not for his grim mission.

Noticing that he was being watched, his attention returned to the company with him. Alice and Edea watched him with knowing encouragement, while Tilith sighed.

"You really are a history nut aren't you, Rhode?" Tilith smiled. "Well, I already knew that, since I planned this visit. Don't worry about me, take your time to explore the ruins."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! Have a fun time!"

With childlike enthusiasm, Rhode left his spot to follow the bridge they were on. Looking over the railings, Rhode could see that the city ran even deeper than he had realised. The ground above them was held up by humongous spires that shot up from various levels of the city. The spires themselves were decorated as elaborately as the temple above. Windows in the tower also implied habitation and Rhode stood amazed by the ingenuity of the people of Mirza. To facilitate their entire population in this deep stronghold. Looking down, Rhode saw that there were parts that even Tilith's light did not penetrate, which piqued Rhode's curiosity. Rhode knew that the city exit was hidden somewhere in its depths. Excitement welled up from inside him and Rhode was hard pressed to suppress it. The city was truly beautiful, a marvel to behold.

"Mirza was once one of the best-defended cities in Grand Gaia."

Rhode spun around to find that Weiss had followed him along the bridge, but he was so engrossed with the sights that he had not noticed his presence.

"It never did fall to the God Army, you know? It withstood a month-long siege before its people finally gave up…"

"...And tried to run. I know, I read about it."

Weiss nodded in approval, evidently impressed.

"Yes. Mirza depended on its outer colonies for food, but those colonies were above ground and fell to the Gods in an instant. The refugees poured in, introducing problems like overcrowding which led to disease and hunger. Yet even then they held for an entire month."

Weiss peered down into the abyss below, searching the darkness. Looking back at Rhode, Weiss sighed and managed a small if awkward smile.

"Erm… well. While I am here," Weiss began. "I would like to thank you for releasing me from Maxwell's control, err…Sir Rhode, was it?"

"Rhode… Just Rhode. You're welcome, Weiss."

The silence that followed was tense for both of them, but it did not drown out the faint, distant rumble. Both of them fell silent, before unanimously moving to the edge of the bridge and stare into the depths of Mirza.

"Look!" Weiss pointed at the edge of the abyss. Rhode followed his finger and saw the edge of the darkness. Rhode realised that the blackness had crept upwards in height, despite Tilith's torches. Rhode searched for the green glow that was Tilith's torch and found one such torch shine brightly for a moment, before vanishing without warning. Tilith's magic was being dispelled by something.

"A large enemy force is advancing from below us. We have the high ground but it'll be pointless with our numbers. We have to warn the others!"

Rhode nodded in agreement.

"You'll be able to advise me better if we joined forces… Paradigm Shift!"

A yellow flash of light and Weiss was gone. Rhode felt the power of lightning surge through his fingertips and he felt his confidence surge. He placed his Communicator over his right eye and without further hesitation, sprinted back to Tilith and his Units.

"Ambush! Ambush!"

Alice and Edea dropped their bowls and conjured their weapons, bringing themselves up into a fighting stance. Tilith got up as well, on high alert. She made a motion with her hands, her face expressing shock at the realisation that her powers were being blocked.

"I can't conjure any portals! We're stuck, Rhode!"

Shadows shrieked past Rhode and his party from below and in an instant, Angels filled the under-earth sky. With no cover to fall back to, Rhode unleashed a barrage of lightning strikes into the air. The streaks of electricity met their targets as Alice and Edea sent their attacks into the swarm. The Angels fell, but the rumbling from before was upon them. The horde spilt forth from a staircase located on the other side of the bridge. The only way forward was through the incoming Light forces.

Standing between Tilith and the approaching horde, Rhode was about to tell Tilith to escape by herself. A light pat on the shoulder made Rhode turn around to find that Tilith had only stepped forward. She carried the lantern she had held earlier.

"This is my problem too, Rhode. I was misinformed about Mirza, I'll lend you my strength, this time, too."

"That's reassuring," Rhode placed his hand on hers, before turning to the face the horde. The Unicorns among them broke off from the main body in their charge forward and battle was met.

...

While not as well organised as the previous attack Rhode and his squad fought off, the fight was made difficult by the enemy's sheer numbers. A horrible truth came to light as Rhode and Tilith both realised that Mirza was not unoccupied at all.

Maxwell's forces were simply waiting to ambush them from the beginning.

Empowered by Weiss' spirit, Rhode was not only a better fighter but also a more capable commander. Despite having no experience as a field commander, a mysterious sensation of nostalgia flooded his being. He gave his orders before he even knew what they were.

Rhode, Tilith and his squad now stood back-to-back, striking down any Unit who strayed too close to their weapons.

Another wave of Unicorns rushed forward and Rhode realised that the enemies blocking the path ahead had thinned.

Under Rhode's coordination, they rotated as one until Alice stood before the oncoming herd. She unleashed a Shadow Insult empowered by Rhode's own Thunder's Command and wiped them out.

Rhode took the lantern from Tilith and lead them forwards onto the bridge. They covered half the bridge before explosions erupted around their formation, covering them in pillars of dust. Maxwell's Light Sages had arrived, chanting holy spells to smite Rhode's squad. They rotated again so that Edea could take the hit with her superior defence and her Limbo Stone. Tilith activated her own Brave Burst, restoring them and allowing Alice to send another Shadow Insult into the enemy lines.

A well-aimed explosion in the middle of their formation sent Rhode, Tilith and his squad flying in all directions. Rhode struck down the Light Lord responsible with Weiss' lightning, but there was no way to salvage their ruined formation. Another rumbling sound caught Rhode's attention and he found that the enemy now swarmed them from both sides of the bridge on foot. There was nowhere to go, but there were also too few of them to hold the line. Several Angels that were still in the air landed to bolster their lines as they surged forward, a large enough force to trample them all to death.

It was time.

As Alice, Edea and Tilith held the line on one side, Rhode turned to face the other. Just as the tide of enemies was about to swallow him, Rhode reached into his cloak and closed his hand around something warm. The five Gems he had collected in the Adventurer's Prairie and Mistral responded to his thoughts and touch, conjuring a golden gate before him. The swarm of Units slammed into the door, crushed against the gate by their own inertia.

Rhode touched the gate, causing it to crack and shatter in the direction of the enemy, revealing a red gate underneath. The golden shards became shrapnel that sent the horde of Light Units tumbling back. Silently appreciating his good luck, he touched the gate again and the doors flung open.

Out from the gate came a flurry of swings that sliced through the Light Units closest to the gate. As the red gate faded, Rhode's eyes fell upon flowing golden hair and red blades. Rhode's protector turned to face him, the new Unit eyeing Rhode suspiciously.

"How did 'you' summon me?"

Rhode looked confused.

"Is there a problem?"

Michele eyed him some more.

"Nope. It's just that… Hah! Whatever! If you don't keep me happy I'll just go home!"

"And where would that would be?"

"Uh… well. A-Anyway I will!"

Rhode smiled. Something about her reminded him of Seria and it put him at ease. Closing his eyes in concentration, he gathered the spirits of all the fire units he had gathered so far and poured their power into Michele. Michele responded to the cascade of strength in pleasant surprise.

"This power… Is this you're doing?"

"It's fusion." Rhode replied, "My first present to you, along with this."

Rhode tossed the new Unit his own Mech Sword and activated Thunder's Command. The new Unit raised one of her arms to catch it, only to realise that both of her hands ended in axes rather than hands. The Mech Sword transformed into its Sphere form as it came in touch with her axe blade and drifted lazily around her as a glowing silver orb.

"That's right! I'm the only one you should be strengthening!"

With that, Michele charged at the enemy, cutting swaths through their lines with great fury and vengeance. Seizing the moment, Rhode and Tilith rushed to follow, with Alice and Edea holding off the chasing forces. From the far end of the bridge, the lines parted for another woman with dirty blonde hair and a massive lance. She charged wordlessly to meet Michele in combat, her Light Unit comrades following behind her.

Just as Michele reached the edge of the enemy's forces, Rhode hoisted himself onto the railings of the bridge. Tilith followed his cue, as did Alice and Edea, and they watched as Rhode jumped from where he was to a floor below they were. Rolling to a stop, he looked around for danger and signalled to the others to follow him. Tilith drifted lazily down to Rhode's side, while Edea landed next to them with a heavy, less than graceful thud.

Alice was about to join them when she realised that Michele had not paid any attention to Rhode's instruction.

"Red girl! We're going!"

"Huh? Who made you the boss of me?" Michele kicked the lance-wielding warrior straight in her midsection, sending her flying into the Units behind her.

"I'll have you know that I-I'm… Oi! I haven't finished talking, have I?!"

Alice had grabbed Michele by the arm and threw her over the bridge. Michele's expression was one of anger more so than surprise at the fact that Alice could actually throw her with such ease. Michele landed face first next to Rhode while Alice dropped swiftly to Rhode's side, indifferent to Michele's anger.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"We're leaving, I won't let you jeopardise our escape."

"Why you-…"

"Enough!"

Rhode silenced both of them with a stern look, the expression looked weird on his face, perhaps it was lent to him by Weiss. Only Alice seemed remorseful at her outburst.

"We need to go now."

With the urgency in his voice, Rhode united his squad and they moved as one. They could hear movement all around them now, Maxwell's search parties would not give up their quarry so easily. Rhode and his team sped through the underground city, through the narrow winding roads past the gloomy city, the lantern in his hand guiding the way. All they had to do was find the exit, but even with all of Weiss' knowledge and expertise, Rhode was unsure of where it might be. He had only his gut feeling to follow now.

Their best chance was the edge of the city, where the subterranean walls acted as its border. It would make sense to have passages leading out of the city there, leading to the surface where the outer colonies lay. Fighting with their backs against the wall was also better than being surrounded from all sides.

Rhode only hoped he was right.

…

Sure enough, Rhode's squad eventually passed the last building and arrived at the wall. The less welcome sight, however, was the lance-wielding warrior, who stood emotionlessly, waiting for them. She was accompanied by the entirety of her force: Glowies, Unicorns, Light Sages and Angels. This small army surrounded them, blocking their way.

Not to mention, the exit was nowhere in sight.

They needed to break through.

"Michele, I'm switching you to be our leader. Lend us your strength."

The red girl gave a smug look as she ground her axes together.

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's do this."

The blaring warning appeared on Rhode's Communicator visor, warning him of the approaching boss. Rhode ignored it to focus on the task at hand. After changing his squad's formation, each of them began to glow the colour of their respective elements. Tilith, having added her power to Rhode, glowed a bright white colour. Rhode himself glowed with yellow light and he felt his power increase. He confirmed this by shooting a lightning bolt at a swooping Angel, causing it to vanish instantly.

A notification on his visor read: "Leader Skill confirmed. 'Five Light's Power' now active."

There wasn't any time to hesitate, for the mob of Units surrounding them closed in for the kill. The lance-wielding warrior led the charge.

"Alice! Edea! Michele!"

"Flame Changer!"

"Shadow Insult!"

"Grand Bash!"

A wave of light and heat washed over the area, burning the air and kicking up the dust. Rhode coughed and sputtered, hiding his face behind his sleeve. As the cloud lifted, his eyes widened to find the area clear before him. The ground still burned with Michele's power, lighting up the area before Rhode.

"So this is the power of a 4* Unit, huh? It's amazing."

Edea and Alice were also in awe. They had expected a tough fight but were relieved to have it end quickly. Michele seemed to pick up on what Rhode said and she eyed him for a moment.

"Well, of course. I-… I am… who-…"

"You did it, Rhode!"

Rhode's face coloured slightly as Tilith hugged him from behind, rubbing her cheek against his. Alice watched them with a bit of envy and Edea smiled at their antics. A vein popped on Michele's head as Tilith showered praise on Rhode and all attention on her was lost.

"Oi! Can we save this for later, can't we? We're still lost down here, so why don't you do something, idiot Rhode!"

The commotion died down as the party observed their surroundings: The Remains of Mirza was dim once again with the extinguishing of Tilith's lights. Only Rhode's lantern remained lit in the darkness.

"You're right, Michele," Rhode responded kindly. "Tilith, can you light this place up again?"

"Hmm… Doesn't look like it." Tilith commented absently, gazing into the distance. She did not seem to be looking at the darkness, rather, it seemed like her gaze was on some kind of invisible barrier that surrounded her, limiting her powers. Either way, she was no longer listening.

Holding the lantern up, Rhode turned his head to look one direction, before looking the other. They would be fine as long as they followed the wall to the exit, but Rhode did wish to leave as soon as he could. If there were any clues to figure out which way was best to go…

Alice spotted it first, a distant glowing light in the darkness. It appeared in one of the possible directions that led to the exit. Without saying so much as a word, Rhode made his way towards it, triggering a reaction from within him.

"Hang on just a second!"

Electric sparks flew out of Rhode and manifested in the shape of a man. Weiss appeared before them, looking utterly bewildered.

"A random light appears and you're just going to follow it?! Please reconsider!"

Michele shrugged at Weiss' argument.

"Either way we have a 50-50 chance of getting out of here in either direction. Might as well as investigate any strange occurrences, right, Glasses?"

"G-… Never mind. Still, Rhode! You can't be serious… Deep sea fish attract prey with lights and now that thing is there and you want to follow it?!"

Alice simply shrugged, smiling apologetically. Edea giggled a bit. "Well, this is kind of how we operate, Weiss. I guess you'll have to get used to it!"

Weiss' mouth gaped as they marched past him to follow Rhode. His opinion disregarded, the party simply moved onwards, leaving him standing in the darkness.

"ARE YOU ALL REALLY FINE WITH THIS?!"

Weiss' voice echoed in the underground Remains of Mirza, dark and vast, and presumably, empty.


	14. Mistral 6

Mistral Chapter 6: The Monster's Nest, and the Road to the Tower

The underground passage leading out of the Remains of Mirza.

Rhode's party had followed the light and found the tunnel that appeared to be Mirza's exit. Although Rhode would have loved to stay a bit longer to take in the sights of the old kingdom, Maxwell's ambush was a strict reminder that he was still in enemy territory. It was with some reluctance that Rhode decided it was time to leave its depths and feel the embrace of the surface light and air once more. It was as simple a decision as that.

It left Rhode free to ponder the impossibility before him.

"Hey, you! How long are you going to keep staring at that lantern?"

"Calm yourself, Michele. This is quite the mystery, even I'm intrigued by this strange phenomena."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Glasses!"

"G-Glasses?"

"Yeah, that's your new nickname! It's a name I came up for you myself, so you should be grateful!"

"What did you sa-"

Tilith stepped in to defuse the situation, holding Weiss back in his uncharacteristic outburst of anger. She turned to Rhode for help, but he seemed almost entranced by what was in his hands. It turned out that the light they had followed to reach the way leading out of Mirza was a simple lantern. The resolution of this mystery only lead to more questions, for instance:

Who was holding the lantern? Why did they help Rhode?

How did they manage to get their hands on the lantern Rhode left behind at the picnic site?

It was possible but highly unlikely to be, simply a third lantern of similar design to the ones Rhode and Tilith used. Either way, this mysterious benefactor not only knew where Rhode was, but was also watching him.

These were chilling implications, but this was not the only issue Rhode had to worry about though.

Rhode's thoughts wandered back to the present where he only just noticed the commotion between Michele, Weiss and Tilith. Some creatures from the area ahead, likely due to Maxwell's influence, had travelled down the passageway in an attempt to catch them unaware. They had managed to fight them off, but Alice and Edea had already vanished into the sanctuary of non-existence, too exhausted to anchor themselves to reality. The difference in power between 3- and 4-star Units was much greater than anticipated and Michele's pace was way too fast for Alice and Edea to keep up with. Alice and Edea sustained excessive damage protecting Rhode from the incoming monsters and were forced to retire.

Even Tilith was at her limit, her legs shivering slightly with what Rhode assumed was fatigue.

They were now halfway up the giant underground slope that would lead them to the next zone, but Michele still seemed rather energetic despite their last encounter. The magician they so recently encountered had managed to defeat Alice and Edea before Michele put her and her skeletal minions to rest.

A light bump of someone's fist against his chest brought his full attention back to the present. Michele stood before him, her face was very close to his as she stared intently at him as if examining a specimen of some rare creature. She held her hips with her hands and waited as if she expected Rhode to do something interesting. A long awkward pause later and Michele merely sighed and turned around.

"You said this tunnel leads up to the surface right? Uh…"

"My name is Rhode. Well, Maxwell's forces guard this passage so it seems likely to be the right way, at least."

"Rhode? That's not a very cute name, is it?"

At this time, Michele addressed Weiss, who stood in front of her, by raising her axe and pointing the top of the shaft at him.

"Hey, Glasses! Could you take point?"

"Huh? I can't spearhead an assault, it's not logical!"

"It's fine, we've probably cleared this tunnel out anyway! Just scream if you encounter anything!"

Weiss was about to raise his objection again but seemed to realise the futility of arguing with Michele. With a bit of reluctance, he turned around to march ahead cautiously. When Weiss was a good distance away, Michele beckoned Rhode and Tilith closer and continued walking. Whatever Michele intended to discuss she wanted to do it with Weiss out of earshot.

"I figure you guys would know more with regards to this, but who am I, exactly?"

Rhode and Tilith exchanged confused looks at the question before Tilith pointed out that Michele introduced herself back in Mirza.

"That's not it, you idiot! I know what my name is!"

"I-idiot? I'll have you know that I'm a goddess!"

"You certainly aren't divine or smart, you idiot godde-…"

"Michele," Rhode interjected. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to be more specific. What don't you remember?"

Michele stopped momentarily to ponder her question. Her face wrinkled with concentration trying to recall what she could.

"I-I remember the La Veda Republic, I think I lived there. There's also… uh, Crabby? Oh yea, Crabby! I wonder what happened to him… and me?"

Michele looked to Rhode and Tilith for answers, but both were unfamiliar with her lore. Tilith put her hand to her chin and explained what she knew on the topic.

"Well… Rhode's condition is so rare that it is not a well-documented subject even for the divine. However, from the cases we have studied, there are three possible circumstances…"

Tilith pushed up imaginary glasses with a finger and lifted three fingers on her other hand. A slight smirk escaped her as if she was proud of how knowledgeable she was on the subject and was getting ready to show off.

"The first circumstance is the simplest answer: You cannot remember anything from the past because you have not reached that point in your timeline! The solution is to train harder and move further along your timeline!"

Tilith counted down one finger and shook her head.

"However, since Michele is actively aware of her amnesia and she is unlikely to have seen into her future, this circumstance is probably the incorrect answer!"

Tilith crossed her arms in a large 'x' sign. Rhode and Michele both nodded as they listened to Tilith's explanation.

"The second circumstance is also very straightforward: You cannot remember anything because you had amnesia during this same point of time in your actual life! The solution is also to train harder!"

Tilith counted down another finger and shook her head. This time she made a sound akin to a wrong buzzer in a game show.

"However, from what Michele has said, she has very selective memory loss! She still remembers her name, for instance. Which means it might not be amnesia but something else!"

Finally, Tilith had reached the last finger. Instead of counting it down, she crossed her arms and shut her eyes, as if in deep thought.

"The last, albeit radical, circumstance is that fragments of your soul can't be found in Grand Gaia. This happens quite frequently when aliens from other worlds are summoned by Summoners. But you're from La Veda, which makes you a Grand Gaian. So, in conclusion…"

Tilith shrugged and sighed, she unfolded her arms and let them hang at her sides palms up.

"I have no idea!"

"In the end, you weren't much help huh, idiot goddess."

"What did you say?!"

This time, Rhode stepped in to mediate between them. Tilith pouted as she turned away to face the wall, leaving Rhode to talk to Michele.

"Sorry, Michele. Usually, I'd do a background check on any Unit I summon, but since I can't do that right now, there's not much I can tell you."

That statement earned Rhode a strange look from Michele.

"That's stalker-level of creepy, you know?"

"Eh, really? Well… from my perspective, it's like studying the exploits of a historic figure."

"Right, you're a history nerd aren't you, huh. I can't come up with any good nicknames if that's all you are."

Michele let a lopsided smile escape onto her face and turned in the direction Weiss had headed.

"So, this is the exit, huh? Let's pick up the pace, we don't want to be left behind."

Rhode watched Michele ascend the slope quickly to catch up with Weiss. Rhode was glad for his new Unit's enthusiasm despite her amnesia. At this rate, however, Rhode felt like he would fade from exhaustion too.

Rhode hooked the lantern to his belt and opened his rucksack. Rhode took a quick glance at its contents, or the lack of it, and sighed.

Perhaps it was not the best idea to take on the Monster's Nest in this state.

Rhode turned to Tilith, who had finished sulking and now looked at Rhode with some concern. Rhode's gaze fell to her legs and back to her worried expression.

"Tilith, can I trouble you to refill our supplies in Elgaia?"

Extending his rucksack towards her, Tilith's expression turned to that of confusion and gingerly accepted it.

"I guess I don't mind… b-but you've got some nerve, treating me like your errand lady."

"I-I'm sorry! I was just thinking that perhaps you were unwilling to set foot into the next zone."

Tilith looked down at her legs and realised what Rhode meant. She blushed slightly at her own predicament and sighed in resignation.

"There's no point hiding it, huh? To tell you the truth, I'm really scared of what's lurking in the next zone. Never mind how dubious the place looks, there are rumours of a mysterious swordsman in a weird outfit stalking the ruins. It appears he's very dangerous and you shouldn't take his power lightly! It has been said that nobody has yet to overpower him with the strange sword he uses."

"Alright, I'll be careful. We'll deal with the swordsman before you get back from Elgaia."

Tilith let out a faint smile, while she was not entirely reassured she decided to trust Rhode entirely. She opened a door-sized portal behind her and stepped through it. Turning back around, she met gazes with Rhode. It seemed that Rhode had become a lot more reliable at least.

"Alright, I'll only be a short while. Just be sure to keep your wits about you!"

"Thanks again, Tilith"

Rhode waved goodbye as the portal closed. With a purposeful stride, he ascended the path to catch up to Michele, who had long disappeared into the darkness ahead.

…

Drastic changes warped the walls and ceiling of the tunnel the further Rhode's party pressed on. It began with a foul odour, which caught the group off guard when it filled the caverns and momentarily suffocated them. Weiss coughed and retched, Michele let loose several colourful words and Rhode held his cloak to his nose with his arm, staring into the darkness.

The source of the smell seemed to be an ichor-like substance that covered the tunnel, lining the walls and dripping from the ceiling. The substance smelled of rot and when Rhode held the lantern in his hand to the noxious ooze, he discovered that it was an otherworldly purple in colour. Michele voiced the unspoken question.

"What is this?"

Rhode pondered for a while before replying.

"Near the end of its golden age, Mirza was besieged by a massive army of dark creatures set upon them by the Gods. Mirza has two surface temples that serve as entrances to their city: The one we used to enter earlier, and the one up ahead. The creatures of the dark must have overrun the temple up ahead and turned it into some kind of nest. They then proceeded to invade the city from this tunnel, but were stopped at every turn by Mirza's priests."

"The people of Mirza were trapped in the city when an army of angels descended upon the other temple and laid siege to it," Weiss added. "Between the army of monsters here and the angels who attacked the other temple, Mirza was lost."

"Wait," Michele interrupted. "You mean the priests and angels we fought down there were actually from opposing sides?"

"Indeed" Weiss replied. "All who die serve the Fallen, in the end."

Rhode looked to his Units and sensed remorse in their silence; A slight grief that came from knowing that this was the future of humanity: Death and decay. Rhode joined in their solemn mourning, his mood lightening and determination filling his being. Looking at his units, he smiled rebelliously.

Not all who die serve the Fallen.

"Michele, Weiss, let's go."

Michele took the front and took one step into the sludge-filled hall, wary of her surroundings. Her stride left the imprints of her boots on the tainted floor. It was only after the ooze stirred that Rhode realised something was wrong.

Calling upon the aid of Seria's Phoenix, Rhode unleashed a torrent of flame through the tunnel, washing over the ooze. Gloomies bubbled and spilt out of the walls and exploded into their gel components. Michele was quick on the uptake and called upon her axe. The weapon materialised in her hands and she strode through the inferno. The flames healed rather than harmed her as she hacked and slashed her way through the rising puddles of slime.

The purple slime was burned away by the wall of flames, revealing the humanoid shapes that were previously hidden in the viscous substance. Brushing off the flames, Skeletons rose into undeath and lumbered forwards in a clumsy charge. They swung their rusty blades wildly, moving between the burning Gloomies as they clambered towards their enemy.

Combining their strength, Rhode and Michele unleashed an even greater vortex of flame, illuminating the tunnel with blinding light as they incinerated the incoming creatures.

A flame burning strong against the encroaching darkness.

…

"Come at me, snake!"

Michele rushed through several serpentine Medusa units, slashing and yelling her way through the horde before she met the Zahhak at the end of her charge. The Zahhak was far more vicious than her lesser sisters but even she stood no chance against Michele's rampage. Swinging her axe across in a wide arc, Michele decapitated the creature and it faded into nothingness.

Rhode flew after Michele with Phoenix's wings, occasionally rejuvenating Michele's health with Burning Feather. In this form, Rhode was at least able to keep up with Michele now that she was on a rampage. Weiss was lagging behind ever so slightly, but it was to be expected with the difference in their power.

It was not long before light filled the tunnel and Rhode's party finally reached the surface. The stench of the nest made the temple they arrived in almost as suffocating as the area before. Still, the open air was an improvement. The building that surrounded them made the other temple seem brand new: Most of the surviving architecture covered in slime, while the rest of it was left in pieces. There were almost no signs of anything human-made surviving the monster occupation, which Rhode found to be a waste. Despite being indoors, the fog outside had somehow made its way into the temple too. Rhode brought the lantern he had brought from Mirza out and lit it. Without its shine, and the illuminating glow of his power, Rhode doubted that he would have been able to see much at all if anything.

Michele peered into the darkness on the lookout for enemy units in the temple they had entered. Rhode felt his strength renew as he drifted after Michele and he tapped into his power. Alice and Edea appeared before him, ready for battle. Rhode welcomed their return with much enthusiasm and they proceeded out of the ruined temple.

Outside the temple was a ruined village of broken buildings. The shadows and fog played tricks on the eye and there was an ever present feeling that they were being watched. It was hopeless to scout out the surrounding area from the ground, but perhaps from a higher vantage point...

"I'm going to see if I can get a better view from above, all of you should stay here," Rhode called out to his Units and took off into the sky with blazing wings. Alice and Weiss saw him off as Edea watched Michele casually make her way towards a ruined building nearby. Slightly concerned, Edea followed after her.

While without a lantern, Michele's Mech Sword-in-sphere-form was a sufficient replacement as it flew beside her as a silver ball of light. She crept through the Monster's Nest, past the dilapidated buildings and slime-filled hollows. A slight rattle caught her attention and Michele spun around to meet the noise, only to find Edea behind her. Michele was about to turn away and continue onwards when Edea stopped her.

"Rhode told us to stay there."

"I don't do well being ordered around."

"It's not a matter of one of us doing well, it's about all of us making it out. Surely, you've been in a situation like that?"

Michele blinked.

"You know what? I just might," Michele smiled a bit. "I don't think it'll be a problem if I stay just within your sight?"

"No way," Edea replied, crossing her arms sternly. Edea smiled a bit when she saw Michele flinch. "I'm coming with you."

Rhode drifted above them and watched them press forward into the mist. Rhode did not see any Units in the vicinity, but he did spot several chests in the surrounding area. Reminded of his depleted supplies, Rhode called out to Alice and Weiss to follow after him. He held on to hope that there would be something useful left behind by the people who once lived here.

…

Michele and Edea crept through the Monster's Nest as the vanguard of their expedition. The nauseating smell of their surroundings had numbed their senses and played upon their vigilance. Formless darkness danced around them, impeding their sight and keeping them alert. Another slight rattle caught Michele's attention and she spun around to meet the noise. Whatever it was, it had vanished before she could follow it. Michele moved in the direction of the sound, only to find the remains of what she assumed had been a storage room. Chests lined the walls of the room, dusty but somehow untouched by the corruption of ooze that plagued its surroundings. Her curiosity piqued, she reached out to touch one of the chests.

A brilliant flash accompanied by a screeching whistle cut in-between Michele and the chest, causing Michele to jump back instinctively. The blade had struck the floor with such force that it sent a cloud of dust up into the air. Although the preemptive strike did not hit Michele, she was disoriented as sand and dust covered her eyes. The crimson maiden swung wildly in retaliation and the mysterious adversary leapt back a tremendous distance. Edea arrived at Michele's side and beheld the straw hat and robes of the swordsman, the blade he carried glowed with an eerie, otherworldly power. The duo was instantly aware of his ominous presence, while his stance revealed evidence of a lifetime of experience in the art of war.

In life, this being was Mifune.

Michele stepped forward to challenge the feudal warrior, raising her axe in opposition.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you'll pay for that!"

With furious elegance Michele sprung forward, swinging wildly as flames erupted from the axes. The savage barrage of blows was matched with equal speed as Mifune parried each blow with little to no effort. Michele allowed herself some reprieve as she pulled back and allowed Edea to meet the swordsman in combat. Edea was slower than her opponent, but she swung with force in wide arcs that kept the warrior at bay. A hail of fire rained from the sky around the combatants as Rhode joined the fray, Alice and Weiss following closely behind him.

The battle had also brought its share of unwelcome guests into the mix as undead and slime rose to investigate the disturbance. Alice and Weiss met the coming onslaught of Gloomies and Skeletons. Medusas erupted from burrows hidden from sight and slithered into battle. One of the hasty slithering beings leapt at Edea's back, forcing her attention away from Mifune.

Rhode and Michele advanced on the wayward swordsman Tilith had warned them about. The ongoings of the surrounding battle were drowned out by the intensity of their adversary's presence. Rhode could tell that this was to be a difficult battle.

Michele unleashed her Flame Charger, manifesting as a roaring flame that rushed forward to overwhelm Mifune. Mifune brought his sword up to protect himself and the flame consumed him. Hidden for a brief moment by the smoke and dying flame, a Moonbeam erupted from where Mifune last was, striking Michele straight across the chest as she flew backwards. She collided with the broken wall behind her and slumped onto the ground. Leaping forward, Mifune flew towards his target, but Rhode unleashed a pillar of flame that deterred him from approaching. Rhode opened his palms and unleashed a shower of firebolts upon the dark swordsman, forcing him to retreat.

Green light enveloped Michele and gradually closed the gash she had sustained from Mifune's attack. Impeded by pain, with fatigue finally catching up to her, Michele pulled herself up and found refuge in the old storehouse she was in a moment ago. Mifune had sent her flying so far she could no longer see Rhode's battle with Mifune but instead saw signs of it as the flames flickered against the darkness. An explosion nearby brought Michele to her feet as she prepared for the imminent threat. Just as she had, the broken wall behind her shattered into bricks and Edea fell on top of a squirming Medusa Unit.

The Medusa's struggling only caused Edea's great sword to sink deeper into its target and the Unit soon dissipated into nothingness. In their scuffle, Edea broke open one of the chests that lined the walls. A bright light shone from the chest, pink and blue lights flew from the chest and into Edea and Michele, rejuvenating the both of them.

Inspiration lit up in Michele's eyes and she hastily smashed open more chests with her axe. Some of the chests held resources gathered and stored there from long ago, while others had gold and tiny blue orbs that glowed with a soothing blue hue. Michele made quick work of the surrounding chest until finally, only one chest remained. It was the chest Michele had reached for earlier before being stopped by Mifune. She brought her axe up and struck hard.

The axe rebounded against the chest's lid and it let out an ominous rattle.

A yell of surprise echoed in the darkness followed closely by an ungodly sound, a nightmarish scream. Both Rhode and Mifune turned their heads to the direction of the sound, the Communicator on Rhode's eye displayed a warning screen. Dread filled Rhode's head and he launched himself into the air, flying away from Mifune and rushing to Michele's side. Rhode expected some kind of resistance, but Mifune simply watched as his opponent abandoned the fight, doing nothing.

...

Michele recoiled in disbelief as she watched an eyestalk erupted from the chest's top as the lid opened to reveal sharp jagged teeth. There was no treasure within the creature, only a tongue which stuck out rather comically as if taunting Michele for her folly.

The Mimic opened its hinged jaws and threatened to swallow Michele whole. Edea leapt to Michele's defence, ramming the Mimic with her Limbo Stone, sending it flying sideways. The Mimic righted itself and drifted a few inches off the ground to face Edea and Michele. Michele and Edea faced down the Mimic, but Edea dropped to a knee, weakened from her clash with the Medusa. Smelling weakness, the Mimic charged forward.

A flash of fire fell from the sky and Michele felt the rejuvenating flames in the wake of Rhode's arrival. Rhode sent a spiral of flame forward and it collided with the Mimic. Still, the Mimic approached its sights now on the target closest to it.

Teeth clamped down sharply onto Rhode's upper body. Blood splashed out with the force of the jaws and Rhode shouted out in pain. Edea and Michele watched with horror as the creature chomped down repeatedly on Rhode's top half.

The power of the Phoenix Rhode had borrowed disappeared as darkness surged forward. Rhode's strength faded and shadows embraced him. It was at this moment when Michele noticed the darkness taking shape. The Mimic released its grip and was thrown back by a powerful force. Alice cradled Rhode in her arms, concern painting her expression. Fear for Rhode's life turned to chilling wrath as Alice took up arms in pursuit of the Mimic. Michele rushed to Rhode's side while Edea limped after her. Weiss arrived after Alice to find out what had become of Rhode and went to his side to assess the situation.

"He's losing too much blood, we need to close his wounds!"

"How do we do that? That idiot goddess has Rhode's rucksack, we don't have any medical supplies!"

"H-have him change…"

Weiss and Michele turned to Edea for an explanation.

"There was a time Rhode was badly injured, but he managed to close the wound temporarily by changing the Unit he was mimicking. I think he called it Paradigm Shifting… If I remember correctly, he can only do this with the Leader Unit."

Weiss and Edea turned to Michele.

"Then only you can save his life, Michele."

Michele took one look at Rhode's agonised expression before nodding in agreement.

"Right, Glasses. Let's do this."

Michele vanished from Rhode's side and Rhode sat upright, his hand over the wound he had just so recently got. As Rhode stood up, Weiss sighed with relief and muttered under his breath.

"Who you calling Glasses? Reckless broad."

Rhode turned back towards Weiss as a bright red miasma enveloped him once more. Rhode smiled and wordlessly thanked Weiss and Edea. Reaching into the Sphere that drifted lazily next to him, he pulled out his Mech Sword.

Michele was no longer physically present by his side, but they thought and fought as one now. Acknowledging her impatience and her pride, Rhode hurried after Alice, half-hoping that the Mimic had yet to be dealt with.

…

On the verge of defeat, Alice became aware of how quiet her surroundings were. The Mimic had managed to catch Alice's leg in its jaws, the razors that lined its lid just close enough to dig into her skin. Her scythe was the only thing preventing the Mimic from completely severing her leg off. Jammed in between its teeth, Alice pushed down, trying to force the lid open using her scythe as a lever. It did not hurt in the way living, breathing humans felt pain, but Alice felt her strength fade.

Rhode must have felt this pain much more vividly.

As the thought crossed her mind, Alice redoubled her efforts. A crackling sound gave her hope, and she dug the blade deeper into the Mimic's upper jaw. Holding it down with her leg, Alice tore the Mimic's mouth off, the lid of the chest flying away as the Mimic's flesh tore away. Alice picked herself up, her leg still holding the Mimic's lower half down. Unlike the Units Alice and Rhode had fought before, the Mimics were living beings. They were used in the war by the gods against humanity and inherited the desolate wasteland left behind in the aftermath. In their victory, they had chased their only source of food away, so they went into a deep sleep to wait.

Surely enough, humanity returned to Grand Gaia. In their quests for treasure and knowledge, greed and hubris fed the Mimics once more. Not that day, however.

Calm washed over Alice and her thoughts instantly went back to Rhode. Concerned, Alice turned around and made to return to Rhode. It was then when she felt someone looming out of the darkness behind her.

Mifune had hidden his presence from her so far, only to reveal himself to her now. He stepped out of the shadows and into the open, his sword was kept in the scabbard at his side. Alice took up a battle stance, careful not to betray the weakness in her injured leg. Alice's opponent merely looked on with what seemed like indifference. He proceeded to move closer but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Alice!"

Alice felt relief for the first time since arriving in the Monster's Nest as Rhode placed himself between her and Mifune. The red miasma around Rhode formed Michele's silhouette, the aura extending to his Mech Sword.

Rhode raised his sword in a challenge, which Mifune replied by lowering his stance, his hand ready on the katana's hilt. There was no spoken cue or clue for how or when, but both of them ran towards each other at the same time.

The battle was over in an instant. Mifune had run past Rhode with his sword out while Rhode swung horizontally in a wide arc.

Alice watched anxiously, fighting off her own exhaustion. Rhode turned around to face his opponent, as Mifune did the same. The latter extended his sword to Rhode as he began to fade. Disappearing from existence, the Muramasa fell to the earth, the blade digging into the soil as the scabbard clattered clumsily beside it.

Rhode made his way to the Muramasa and grabbed the katana by the hilt. Rhode pulled at the sword and felt the sword budge slightly. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor awoke Alice from her dazed state and she found Rhode had fallen forwards, too tired to continue. Alice made her way to his side as Michele materialised before them.

Alice felt a tug at her very being and felt herself fade away. Fearful for Rhode's life, she placed her hand on his body. His wounds had reopened and now blood oozed from his body. Panic clouded Alice's thoughts and tears welled up in her eyes.

Rhode was dying…

The lantern that hung to Rhode's side dimmed, but in its place, an even brighter light took its place. It appeared before Alice, blinding her.

And from that light, the stranger emerged.

…


	15. Mistral 7

**Mistral Chapter 7: The Tower of Mistral/Demon Hunt**

The rip in reality tore into the world of Grand Gaia, the void within sucked air and dust out of the immediate area as a foot reached out of the portal and planted itself on the floor. As the figure left the Vortex, her naked body was suddenly covered in a stylish black coat and aqua dress. The bridge to the Vortex collapsed upon itself and vanished, leaving the white-haired goddess alone in the Tower of Mistral.

Well, not alone.

A huge black things surrounded her and her creation, floating aimlessly in silence as they bore witness to Maxwell's entry into the Tower of Mistral. Maxwell payed them no heed.

Her attention was focused on her greatest creation yet.

The machine before her had a white coat of armour matching her hair, even the red tips of her hair was represented by the red crest on its head. On its lower half, it supported itself on four muscular legs that seemed like an amalgamation of metal and flesh that ended in large white claws. A muscular tail lay limp on the floor, covered in metal plates that resembled scales. Hanging from the waist-up was a humanoid creature with metal skin. It was covered in white armour which reached up to its jaw, hanging below its grey face. On its back, otherworldly metal wings extended upwards like sharp, jagged blades. The creature simply stood, apparently offline. Maxwell seemed quite unconcerned as she walked up to the machine and placed a hand on its leg.

Energy flowed from her hand to the Juggernaut, resembling lightning that shocked the machine to life. Now the machine really resembled a living creature, for it roared in agony. Maxwell did not even flinch as sparks flew and the creature struggled to life, shaking and… breathing? Maxwell herself was not sure. That was what made this creation so great.

"I wonder where you came from… It was a pity you were so easy to break the first time, I could have learned so much." Maxwell stroked the machine, which continued to struggle on the spot.

For the first time, Maxwell's attention turned to something else other than her creation. He was going to be here soon… Good. It was time to test their powers against each other.

Maxwell paused, before turning to the Juggernaut.

"Tell you what. If you kill Rhode, I'll let you see my new world… If you are destroyed then… Well, you'd be destroyed." Maxwell smiled, the edges of her mouth stretched across her face.

She slapped the Juggernaut on its thigh. It was a gesture humans performed on each other's backs to encourage them. It seemed to psyche them up for battle, prepared them in the face of impossible odds. The machine-creature simply screamed in more agony, red sparks now flying uncontrollably from every crevice in its body. Despite its pain and rage, it was able to make out something that resembled language.

"Y-yes… Maxwell…"

Maxwell nodded her approval as she opened the portal back into the Vortex. She turned her back on the Juggernaut as she walked through. Stopping just after she stepped into the portal, she tilted her head back to the screaming machine. If Rhode were there, he would have noted the chilling resemblance in Maxwell's gesture to Tilith's. They were both Goddesses, after all.

"Fight hard for me… Voldoga."

With that, Maxwell vanished with the maw of the void and shadow and into the Vortex.

…

The Monster's Nest.

A green light could be seen through the darkness and the fog of this corrupted land.

The light dimmed as Rhode's wounds closed and Tilith lifted her hand from Rhode's body. Rhode felt where his injuries were and found that his fingers touched only skin. Rhode sat up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Tilith… I'm fine now so, please… calm down?"

"But… I-it was my fault!"

Tilith's words were barely understandable between her sobbing as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. By her side, a rucksack full of supplies, Cures and a Revive lay by her side. Alice was behind her, trying to console the goddess. Edea stood over her unsure of what to do, her helmet hiding her troubled look. Weiss had recovered from his ordeal with the Mimic and was now studying it. The body of the Mimic had faded away, as all Units did when they were destroyed. However, in its place a golden orb of light resembling a flame remained.

Michele kept herself apart from the commotion, reflecting on what had occurred just before. Michele did not admit her mistakes often, but when she did she was harsh on herself. As a La Veda noble, she had been raised to feel pride for her heritage. That pride turned to arrogance, something that Michele, in her life, found hard to bear. She left... and then what?

She did not remember.

She pondered for a while, she was unsure of many things. But she was sure of one thing.

Until she found the answers she was looking for, she would follow the punk who put her safety before his own. She owed him that much.

Taking a moment to wipe the smile off her face, she returned to Rhode's side. He was standing now, clearly recovered from his injuries with the help of his goddess. Said goddess had finally calmed down but was still wiping her face with her sleeve. Seeing her in such a pathetic state reminded Michele of something...

"By the way, weren't you scared of this place, idiot goddess?"

Tilith froze, her sleeve still held to her face. Rhode thought she was reacting to Michele's insult and was about to step in as the mediator when Tilith suddenly stood up. Just as Rhode was about to say something, Tilith let out a high-pitched and rather forced laugh.

"Ah... ha ha ha... I don't know what you're talking abo-...Eeek! S-Something touched my arm!"

Tilith jumped and spun around. Rhode was ready to defend her from whatever was behind her only to have the darkness greet him. A moment of silence confirmed that they were indeed alone...

"It was just a leaf?... Hey, what's with that face!"

Rhode turned around to find that Michele was trying the best she could to suppress her laughter. The trivial confrontation was swiftly brought to an end when Rhode stood between the two women.

"Anyway, I'm glad you made it out of the ruins alive, Rhode. Once we're out of here we'll be right at the foot of the Tower of Mistral, I think it'd be prudent if we just went like this as a squad."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Rhode signalled for everyone to move out, which they did in unison...

Alice stayed behind and stared at the spot Tilith had been. She stood behind the Goddess the whole time so she saw everything. Alice was sure she saw something behind Tilith, resembling a faint light... And a hand.

She did not have too long to ponder, Rhode called out to her from ahead and Alice rushed to catch up with them. The light was forgotten for now.

...

The Forest of Beasts.

A pleasant breeze blew through the forest, providing some relief from the heat of the midday sun.

The party moved quickly through the forest, treading lightly and winding through the thick undergrowth. Karl led the troop on foot rather than atop his Ahvel, the forest proving too great an obstacle for the thunder beast to traverse. When they finally reached a clearing, Karl signalled for his party to gather, which they did in an instant.

Adelaide Hata supported herself on her knees, her back rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. The other members of Karl's troop did not fare any better and Karl gave them a moment to themselves, a bit sorry he pushed them that far.

"This place... should be fine... boss. I can perform... the ritual here."

"Thank you, Ada. Take some time to catch your breath, we're in no rush."

Karl was definitely in a rush, but the troop held their tongues in unison. They understood his anxiety. Graham was a dangerous opponent face-to-face, but he was an even bigger threat when they had no idea where he was. They were following his trail when it suddenly went cold.

That was where Ada came in.

Seating herself in the centre of the clearing, Ada closed her eyes in meditation. Karl and his allies closed around her in a protective circle as her mind reached out into the land. Karl had seen the Honourlytes work countless of times, but their rituals have never failed to intrigue him. As she worked, Karl listened to her elaborate incantation:

 _"Spirits of the Grand Gaia,_

 _lend your healing hand,_

 _Help me restore this injured land._

 _I am Adelaide Hata, of no significant title or prominent house._

 _I am a servant of a greater good,_

 _Returner of things to where they should._

 _I bring rest for the weary, peace for the tormented…_

 _And Honour for the nameless."_

Light shined from underneath Ada as her power trickled beyond the circle and in front of her allies. Ada's head tilted to the side as four silver gates materialised before them.

"It seems I'll need some support, boss."

"You'll have it. Come on, everyone."

Surrounding Ada, Karl's troop turned briefly to Ada to give her some of their power. The process was as simple as a tap on the shoulder, as they thought of their past deeds and channelled their power. A green light signalled that their success as they turned back to the gates. Ada smiled as her allies' power flowed to her and thanked them individually. Concentrating on her ritual once more, she conjured up the fifth gate, which stood directly in front of Karl.

Now, with each member of Karl's current party attending to each door and Ada in the centre, she gave the command.

"Multi-Summon..."

The silver gates swung open and various Units of the Forest stepped out of them. They stood at attention, awaiting the Honourlyte's command. She sent her thoughts out to them and they responded in kind. From them, Ada learnt of recent events that occurred in the forest, though they themselves did not speak. A random thought came to Karl's mind: Rhode's Alice was able to speak and interact with Rhode. Could it be that Rhode was some kind of advanced Honourlyte?

Ada pulled herself up and stood in the middle of her allies. That was the signal that she was done collecting information. Karl turned to face her, looking for the answers she had found.

"As I feared, the demonic presence is gone... But the corruption remains. I'm afraid Graham is no longer in the Forest of Beasts..."

"I see, then there is no point staying here any longer, huh?"

"True, but the corruption does lead a trail to the Egor Snowfield, and although very faint, there is indeed a demonic presence there. It's probably a trap, so what we do from here is your call, boss."

Karl did not have the moment to make that call, for a rustling behind him drew his attention away. More Units from the Forest had appeared and they were definitely not here from Ada's ritual.

Ada sent a mental command to her Honour Units, who swiftly turned to engage the enemies around them. Karl's party called forth their own Units, and they too joined the fray. Karl stood protecting Ada, silently cursing Graham for eluding them once more.

To prevent further casualties, Karl was determined to follow Graham wherever he might hide.

...

"... Like I've been trying to tell you, demons are really scary! Their powers are as great as mine, and their ability to subjugate the surrounding Units with their corruption make them very, very dangerous!"

"So Mifune was one of these demons? I never knew..."

"Hah! If he had on the same power level as you, you're not that strong yourself, idiot goddess!"

"Why... you!"

Rhode stood between Michele and Tilith as they argued, while Edea and Weiss were helping to hold them back from one another. Alice remained on the sideline watching them, half-laughing as she watched the shenanigans unfold.

Tilith was no longer afraid now that the Monster's Nest was behind them. They were now on a small forested path heading towards the Tower of Mistral, the massive structure loomed overhead.

"The Demons were also said to wield alien technology," Tilith explained, still pouting at Michele's insult, "and Maxwell gathered that otherworldly knowledge to build the guardian of the Tower known to us as the Juggernaut."

"Alien tech, huh? That kind of sounds familiar..." Michele said to herself, trying to recall her past. Rhode was about to inquire to what she meant when they heard a rumble. Turning behind them, Rhode saw the horde of Units charging towards them.

"Maxwell's subordinates! Let's hurry to the Tower now, we don't have the energy to fight these Units and take on the Tower at the same time!"

Nodding his agreement, Rhode had his squad run forward as he brought up the rear. He unsheathed his Muramasa and swung his blade in a manner imitating Mifune. A blue light flew through the air, screeching all the way as it collided with the front line of Maxwell's forces. The wave of Units barely slowed down as they ran past their fallen comrades. Realising the futility, Rhode dashed after his squad towards the Tower.

An unseen commander watched his army charge forth. He was rather dissatisfied at having been summoned by his patron Abbadon, but it could not be helped. Demons had to pay their respects to their elders.

That is until they were strong enough to usurp them.

He was told to chase this new Summoner to the Tower and keep him within it. He was not sure why he was called for such a mundane task, yet their mutual lady willed it. So, with great reluctance, he left Karl a false trail and came all the way here to become a simple shepherd.

Graham was dissatisfied.

Still, he dared not incur the wrath of either Abbadon or Maxwell, so here he was, playing the obedient servant.

Admittedly, this Rhode seemed like quite the specimen. From what Graham had gathered from his spies, he was a good friend of Karl's, which made him take a slight interest in the Summoner as well.

He was a means for Graham to torment Karl even more.

He would not kill him then, no. His orders were to make sure he got to the Tower alive. But, if Graham was right in his suspicions, Maxwell wanted Rhode to emerge victorious against the Juggernaut. Graham would stand by and watch until then...

She never did specifically say Rhode was not to be harmed after he had succeeded.

Too true, Graham would make sure Rhode remained in the tower, all right. The Tower would become his grave, and then he would lead Karl to his body.

The thought of that made Graham's toothy grin spill from his face and his eyes narrowed with glee.

...

The ceiling-high doors of the Tower of Mistral were open as if welcoming Rhode and his party into its dark domain. With Tilith's magic, they successfully closed the massive doors and seal them shut. The thudding of the weapons from the outside could still be heard, but it seemed like the door was made to withstand far stronger incursions.

The interior of the Tower was massive and beautifully decorated. A blue carpet covered the floor like a royal blanket, for the Tower seemed to be asleep at the moment. Rhode could not hear anything from within the Tower, but that in itself unsettled Rhode. A gentle tap on the shoulder caused Rhode to turn around, and he was face-to-face with Tilith.

"Have confidence in yourself, you're a Summoner who even has my respect! Go forth and unleash your power and free Mistral from Maxwell's grip!"

Rhode nodded, but he seemed rather unconvinced by Tilith's explanation. Just then, the Tower lit up, the lanterns flanking the staircase upwards suddenly bursting to life. Floating in the air above him, Rhode saw Units he had never seen before. They looked comical in their colourful hats, which were placed on what Rhode could only describe as a metal, slime-like body. Their blank eyes stared at Rhode but made no move to attack him. Rhode's squad remained on high alert, however.

"What are those?"

"The fact that those little ones are here, proves my point, Rhode," Tilith smiled.

"Those are Metal Ghosts, they're extremely rare and usually reside within the Vortex. They're collectors of history and appear when they think something big is happening! That thing is you, Rhode."

"Me?"

Tilith opened a portal and stepped through it. She was going to leave this to Rhode. She was not abandoning him, she knew he would be just fine by himself. This was part of his adventure and she had no place in it.

She bid Rhode farewell and wished him good luck before vanishing into the portal. Rhode gazed at the Metal Ghosts floating in the air and smiled. Their tongues hung from their mouths in a silly expression and it made Rhode laugh. His squad looked to him at first in confusion, but soon they too started to laugh. Morale was high as they approached the first staircase.

Rhode was determined to prove his worth, and his Units reflected his resolve on their faces.

...

In the Vortex, Maxwell watched as Rhode ascended the staircase through her all-seeing eyes. From this battle she would determine who was worthy to see her new world, she had placed a few enemies to hinder Rhode on the way, but she knew he would overcome. He had not disappointed her yet.

Full of emotions and her obsession, Maxwell proved careless... uncharacteristically careless. She did not notice the faint wisp that entered the tower. It was a tiny sliver, but a sliver nonetheless. Her focus was on Rhode, she had no time to worry about such minor details.

This worked to a second intruder's advantage: A sliver of light, resembling a hand.

It entered the Tower through the door undetected, before hiding its presence. It laid in wait, undetected by the Goddess of Creation or any of her minions.

 **~END~**

 **Hello, EnShirushi here!**

 **Yay! Another chapter! I guess you guys were expecting the Juggernaut battle now, but I'd rather leave that for next chapter. Sorry to disappoint!**

 **However, these developments make things interesting, does it not?**

 **I've touched a bit more on Michele's character. Her amnesia is a reflection of the fact that she was just summoned. As she grows, she will remember Duel-GX, and eventually, that will lead up to the events that will allow me to touch on her story and Rhode's involvement.**

 **Her gimmick of calling everyone by a nickname is something I picked up from her using "Crabby" on Duel-GX. As I haven't done her Grand Quest, I'm not really sure how accurate a description this is of her personality, I can only go with what is written on the Wikia. (Which, admittedly, isn't much.)**

 **Speaking of stuff on the Wikia, the Voldoga name tease is for all you Brave Frontier lore nerds out there. *wink* Also there is a reason for the disembodied hand, so don't worry. I haven't gone bonkers yet.**

 **Speaking of bonkers, I've unveiled the role of the Honourlyte in Summoner forces as kind of a seer/shaman/scout of sorts. I feel it adds a bit of much-needed sophistication to the Summoner Army ranks: You have normal Summoners on the front line while Honourlytes summon Honour Units to act as reinforcements and fusion material to strengthen other Summoners' Units. The Honourlytes, in my mind, kind of serve as a multi-purpose soldier with various roles. I'll expand on this the next chance I have, but what do you think of these Summoners? Do you feel they are unnecessary? Interesting? Are you confused by their existence? Write what you think, and I'll see if I can address any of those concerns!**

 **The introduction of Graham was probably unexpected, huh? We have no idea who this guy is until after Zevalhua, but it only seems right to show a bit of him now. Taking into account Karl spends half the time in Grand Gaia looking for this bugger. Graham does seem like a demon who would deceive and work from the shadows, so who knows? Maybe he is the one throwing Units in your way. (In-game dialogue does show Graham to be somehow related to Abbadon, which kind of makes him a subordinate of Maxwell?)**

 **Also explained are the concept of demons. I know demons only start being important in Ishgria, but honestly: You see demons all over Grand Gaia. Explaining them now and giving them a supporting role feels much better than the current storyline approach of just: Tada! Here they are! At least, to me.**

 **Overall I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, although I feel like I might have crammed too much stuff into it. There are separate storylines flying everywhere in this one, maybe I should have streamlined it a bit more...**

 **Also, I've rewritten the previous chapter a bit. Maybe you guys can tell me if it's improved or not!**

 **Wow, my thoughts are all over the place for this one. The week hasn't been kind, I'm getting all confused X_X**

 **Special thanks to ShadowsAlpha for the favourite and follow, and to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I heard you guys liked the previous fight scene, so I'll attempt to wow you with Rhode's clash with the Juggernaut! So look forward to it!**

 **With that, it's back to the army. See you!**

 **Well wishes and best regards,**

 **EnShirushi**


	16. Mistral 8

**Mistral Chapter 8: Juggernaut**

The world between worlds was pitch black.

The gaps between dimensions were larger than most believed, a sanctuary from worldly dangers where time and space were but playthings to the divine progenitor of the world. Such formless chaos would be incomprehensible to mortals and even some gods.

Yet, to Lucius and his followers, these gaps were their domain.

Tilith drifted in the emptiness, watching Rhode with pride as he defeated enemy after enemy within the Tower of Mistral.

Graham's appearance was certainly unexpected, but for now, he did not seem to pose a threat to Rhode. Tilith remained alert to the possibility of needing to evacuate Rhode should he need it, however. She remained attentive in front of her portal window, watching and waiting for whatever might happen to her precious Rhode.

Without paying attention to the danger that closed around her.

A chill wind blew in the darkest void, dragging her through the abyssal world. By the time Tilith noticed it, she was already near the edge of the gaping maw. As the gap between dimensions was incomparably black, this opening glowed with an eerie purple light. Tilith worked her magics and held herself in place as the jaws of what could only be her destruction continued to draw in the void and herself. She tried to call for help from Lucius, but this attack was well-planned. Instead, she called upon her power and unleashed it into the demon's mouth, releasing herself from the cruel vacuum.

Tilith would have to fight this adversary alone.

Just as Rhode would have to fight his next battle alone.

...

Explosions rocked the entire floor as red lightning shot out in all directions. The ground trembled as the pillars that flanked the level crumbled and collapsed like trees in a thunderstorm. The resulting rubble was a cause for caution, but it was not all bad, for it gave Rhode and his squad some cover from the barrage of electricity.

"Oi, Rhode! Don't you have a plan or something?"

"I'm trying, Michele... But we have a distinct range disadvantage."

Another blast of electricity struck the ceiling, causing more rubble to tumble on top of them. Edea shielded her head as she approached Rhode. A shriek like thunder chasing lightning caused her to cover her ears for a brief moment before she continued what she was about to say.

"Can't you mimic some ranged Unit, like Lario? You've done it before!"

"Well, about that..."

Rhode raised his hand and showed Edea his wrist. A brown rope-like tentacle that seemed to start from nowhere wrapped itself around Rhode's arm from his elbow down to his wrist. The tentacle ended with a brown bracelet with a skull-like pattern that smiled wickedly at Rhode. The entire appendage glowed an ominous purple that indicated its dark origin. It had only appeared just as Rhode arrived on the top floor, and he did not notice it until he realised he could not activate his Brave Burst. Rhode was sure this was Maxwell's handiwork.

"I haven't been able to mimic anything since this fight started... We'll just have to make do with what we have."

Bringing up his Muramasa, Rhode edged towards the end of the pile to see the Juggernaut. The massive white machine convulsed on the spot, shivering in agony Rhode could barely imagine. The Juggernaut itself did not seem fully intent on fighting Rhode, in fact, it did not seem to even be attacking. Red lightning shot from the most unlikely places: The joints in its body, its tail and out from the cracks in its armour. Rhode was almost convinced the Juggernaut was not actually trying to hit them. To cause this much destruction unintentionally...

Maxwell's subordinates are on a different level from the Units Rhode has faced in his journey.

Rhode turned to his Units, who nodded understanding. Leaving Weiss to coordinate his Units, Rhode jumped out and unleashed his Muramasa on the machine giant.

A flash of blue light and a screeching sound flew through the air and struck the Juggernaut, colliding with the plated armour. The Juggernaut recoiled and fell forwards just short of collapsing onto the floor.

Weiss poked his head out and sent a bolt of lightning of his own as Michele, Alice and Edea charged forward. The Juggernaut recovered just as Alice and Edea released their Brave Bursts, the black and green colliding with the Juggernaut's armour plates. Pieces of the armour plate around its neck and chest fell to the floor as Michele charged forward to unleash her Flame Charger. An explosion of fire and the wall of smoke shrouded the initial impact.

A red blur flew past Rhode as Michele collided with the pile of rubble behind Rhode. A barrage of red lightning dispersed the smoke cloud, bombarding Edea and Alice as they struggled to pull back. Alice danced backwards dodging the lightning as Edea used her Limbo Stone as a barrier against the assault. The Juggernaut charged forward to slap Edea aside, sending her crashing into a nearby pillar. It then bent forward, its ruined lower jaw pointed towards Alice. Alice could only watch as the Juggernaut built up power and fired a powerful red beam, blowing off the hanging pieces of metal from its own jaw. Alice was sent flying in a similar manner to Michele, landing just over the rubble wall.

Rhode pulled Michele back behind the rubble wall as Weiss attended to Alice. As soon as he deposited the crimson warrior there, Rhode threw his rucksack to the floor and dashed out into the open. As Rhode ran through the corridor, the Juggernaut turned to pursue, leaving Weiss free to use Rhode's Cures as he saw fit.

As the Juggernaut opened fire upon Rhode, a clash of metal reverberated through the halls and it looked down to see that Edea had managed to bury her sword into its leg. Pulling the blade out, Edea just managed to parry the Juggernaut's fist but struggled under its weight. Just as she was about at her limit, Rhode sunk the Muramasa into the Juggernaut's arm. The Juggernaut raised its arm and screamed in anger and agony, relieving Edea of its heavy arm. Rhode clung onto the sword as he was hoisted into the air. As the sword began to glow blue, Rhode twisted the hilt. The screeching of the Muramasa mixed with the Juggernaut's was swiftly replaced with a loud explosion as Rhode tumbled away from the Juggernaut. A powerful shockwave rocked the entire floor as Rhode and Edea pulled back, causing them to fall forward just short of the rubble wall.

Rhode turned back to see the Juggernaut lumbering forward. The right arm of the Juggernaut now dangled from the massive wound Rhode had inflicted. Red sparks flew out from the exposed wires underneath like firework sparklers, but the machine-beast remained unfazed by the damage.

The Juggernaut marched forwards towards Rhode and Edea, stopping short of being in the range to attack them when Weiss unleashed a flurry of lightning bolts against the monster. Weiss yelled for Rhode to rush back to the cover of the rubble, which he did as Edea stood between the Juggernaut and Weiss. As Rhode climbed behind cover, he found Michele and Alice laid side by side, red sparks flying through their bodies.

"Paralysis!? I didn't bring any Stimulants!"

"Yes, I've noticed. I've restored their health but there's nothing I can do about status ailments," Weiss replied as he continued his barrage. Edea ran around the Juggernaut, dodging the red electricity or parrying it with her blade as she sought to find a weak spot. It was when Edea arrived before the front of the Juggernaut when her sword collided with the chest plate of the machine, causing it to fall off and reveal a purple light.

The rising hope in Rhode's heart quickly fell as something invisible knocked him off his feet. A massive explosion sent the debris wall flying in all directions, soon the air was filled with large pieces of the Tower of Mistral. Rhode fell, but he did not meet the floor. Rather he fell through the lower level's ceiling and down into the dark tower below. Rhode rolled to a stop on the level just below while Weiss collapsed beside him, expired.

A massive crash sent Rhode shooting up to a sitting position as the Juggernaut followed him down the Tower. Even after falling down a floor, Edea remained standing against the Juggernaut, but only for a brief moment. The Juggernaut raised its healthy arm and unleashed a smaller shockwave similar to the one that sent them tumbling down in the first place. The force of the blow smashed Edea into the crumbled, former ceiling and she laid there motionlessly. The Juggernaut turned its face towards Rhode, its missing lower jaw revealing a black barrel which it pointed at the Summoner.

...

Alice laid on the floor two storeys from where she was. While she was conscious, her body remained unable to move from the Juggernaut's Neoplasma Blast. She could hear the fighting from above, she needed to get there. Her mind was set on the task, but her body would not comply.

 _Rhode was in danger..._

The feeling in Alice's body began to return, but not as fast as she would have liked. She had dragged herself off the floor when something cold touched her neck. Alice forced herself to turn her head to find that a Metal Ghost was touching her with its comically stubby arm.

Alice was confused, but she had more things to worry about. The Metal Ghosts seemed to think otherwise, for more of them began to pile on top of her, holding her down. Alice struggled against them, but the Ghosts were adamant and her body's condition did not help her situation. The Metal Ghosts pulled Alice's head up, where her eyes met with a silver, disembodied hand. The silver hand had its fingers wrapped around Alice's scythe.

Alice thought to reach for her Beast Blade, but she did not have the strength to, the orb floating harmlessly in the air. As the silver hand raised the scythe to the air, Alice closed her eyes.

A flash of white and purple drowned out the room, then there was nothing.

...

At the same time, Rhode dropped to the floor. He was amazed that he had lasted this long without Units or a working Sphere. His Muramasa fell to the floor beside them, grey from losing its power. The Juggernaut stood over him, its gaze fixated on Rhode.

Rhode was afraid, terrified even. The cold, red eyes of the Juggernaut may be the last thing Rhode would ever see. At that moment he was expecting to die... After what he had been through. Rhode wondered where Tilith was now? Had she abandoned him? Rhode hoped not. Then again, what use was he to Tilith and her cause.

Oh well, at least he tried...

The Juggernaut raised his upper jaw to reveal the barrel, pointed at Rhode. A red light filled the room and energy gathered within the gun barrel.

And Rhode knew darkness...

...

Rhode stared into it, drifting in the nothingness. For miles and miles, Rhode could see nothing but pitch black. He wondered if he was dead, and lifted a finger to his face to pinch himself. He felt the sensation just as he heard the unfamiliar voice.

"No, you aren't dead. Not yet, anyway."

Rhode turned to behold a woman with bluish hair and red eyes. She wore a large white headdress with a red orb and golden linings on it. Her clothes were similarly designed, and in white-gloved hands, she held two staff-like objects. She glowed a lucent silver that illuminated the darkness, a peaceful light that brought with it hope."

"You're not a Unit, are you?"

"You're a sharp one," the woman replied. Her mouth curling into a smile. "No, I'm simply a memory... A shadow of myself, so to speak."

Memory? Shadow? This did not make sense to Rhode at all.

"Who are you?"

"A bystander, forcefully thrown into this story, like a jigsaw piece that does not fit... Yet, somehow you manage it."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"There are many things we don't understand, but that's a story for another time," The woman smiled. "Right now, I need your help to save my poor student, Voldoga. He's been suffering for too long, and now it's time for him to rest."

"Voldoga? You mean the Juggernaut?"

"Right again! You're really close to destroying him now, all you need is that final push... I'll help you."

"How? Maxwell has denied me my Eidolon's Echo... I can't summon you either."

"Ah, if you're referring to the curse, I've already removed it..." The woman pointed at Rhode's wrist. Rhode followed her finger and found that the tentacle was indeed gone.

"You just need to encounter something to summon it right?" The white-clad woman smiled. "It won't give you as much Honour, but now's hardly the time to be worried about that... I'll be sending you back into the battle now, so get ready."

"W-wait, I don't even know your name, or whether or not I can do this."

"Of course, you can! Trust me, I'm a valid source!" The woman prepared her spell, which took the form of blue and pink light which reached out from her staffs. She winked at Rhode, her smile stretching wider across her face.

"And, my name's Layla. Disciple of Kulyuk, an ally of justice and more importantly, an enemy of the Fallen."

A brilliant light burst from everywhere and the world materialised itself in front of Rhode. A distinct humming could be heard as Rhode opened his eyes. A red light made him wince for a moment, but he was shielded by Alice, who was splitting the beam with the scythe. She glowed with ominous power, but in her chest, a single light seemed to resonate from within the darkness.

Rhode was dazed and confused for a moment, but he soon came to his senses. Looking at his wrist, he confirmed that Maxwell's spell was truly gone, and gathered his power.

The woman from his... dream? Layla. Her image was burned into his mind. Rhode had never mimicked something he had only imagined before, the process was probably different, imperfect compared to what he was used to with his Eidolon's Echo. Still, now was not the time to doubt himself.

"Eidolon's Echo..."

Light flowed like a river from Rhode, who felt Layla's presence arrive next to him. She took the form of a phantom, too weak to activate her Leader Skill. Nevertheless, she was a much-needed reinforcement. The Juggernaut, upon seeing this silhouette, halted its attack. Rhode believed he saw disbelief in the Juggernaut's unfeeling eyes. Rhode knew this was his chance.

"Brave Burst: Canonical Hope."

Pink and Blue light rushed forward to the members of Rhode's squad. Alice was the fastest to respond, being the closest to Rhode in proximity. She charged forward, overflowing with power Rhode did not remember her having, before unleashing a Shadow Insult at the Juggernaut. The machine raised its broken arm in defence, shielding its exposed purple core. The creeping darkness reached its target, cutting the arm cleanly off before detonating in the Juggernaut's face.

The Juggernaut backed away upon losing its arm, but Edea was quick to meet it. Digging her sword into the same leg she had attacked earlier, she deepened the wound enough for gravity to work on the Juggernaut's heavy foot. The leg fell off, causing the Juggernaut to lose balance and collapse onto the floor. In a desperate attempt to scare them off, the Juggernaut released a barrage of red lightning and explosions which burst out from its arm and open wounds, sending both Edea and Alice into a retreat.

It was then when a red light burst from the rubble behind it and Michele appeared, healed of her paralysis. Yelling curses as she jumped on the Juggernaut's back, she dug her arm-axes into the Juggernaut's humanoid-half, causing it to rear up in agony. Red lightning shot out of the injuries, but Michele just shouted over the electric sounds.

"Hurry up, you idiot!"

Rhode was already there. His arm reached into the Juggernaut's chest and seized the purple light from within. At his fingertips, he felt what resembled a pulse, but in his mind, all he felt was despair, pain and relief. Knowing what he had to do, he pulled the purple core out. The Juggernaut let out a sigh as the light of its eyes died out. The mechanical behemoth fell forward and collapsed, limp on the floor.

It was over.

Rhode collapsed to the floor, his perception of the world slipped away from him as his squad vanished from the Tower. As he fell forward, he was caught by gentle arms which held him in a light embrace. He had not noticed the injuries he had sustained during the fight, but they poured now. The red life-fluids stained his benefactor's silver, phantom-like hands. She cared not, and only held him closer.

A portal erupted into being, from within it the ominous presence was felt before it was seen. Maxwell stepped forward into the Tower, here black and yellow eyes fixated on Rhode.

"I placed the curse on Rhode so that he would rely on his own power, rather than on others. What business did you have, removing it?"

Layla smiled at her adversary. Her hated adversary.

"Isn't it obvious? I really didn't feel like letting you have your way... Just like how you did back then. I will avenge my Lord, and destroy the Fallen."

A vein popped in Maxwell's visage, her face contorted in anger.

"Rhode will be mine."

"Not while I'm still here."

The two Goddesses met in an instant in the centre of the room, sparks flying as their weapons collided with each other. The fight was too fast to follow with mortal eyes, for this was a battle between divine beings.

A portal emerged in the midst of the chaos and Tilith emerged, for a brief moment she was overjoyed to see Rhode was fine and the Juggernaut was defeated. Her expression turned to shock when she saw the battle before her. One of them was clearly a Disciple, like her. She did not recognise her, but she did know the Goddess of Creation. Maxwell exchanged stares with Tilith, her very presence intimidating the younger disciple. It took Layla's shouting to snap Tilith into action as she moved to defend Rhode and his Goddess.

"Go! I will hold her off!"

"Graham! Stop them!"

Nodding in understanding, Tilith opened a portal underneath her and Rhode, allowing them to fall through it in an instant just as Graham's minions swarmed the Tower. Before they could get anywhere close to the duo, however, a shower of electricity bombarded them. The horde of Units stopped before the phantom of Reddrag, who had materialised over the fallen Juggernaut. Released from Maxwell's control, the automaton unleashed its power against Graham's horde.

The fighting only lasted for a moment. As Tilith's portal closed, Rhode's presence disappeared from Grand Gaia, causing Layla and Reddrag to fade into non-existence once more. Layla watched Maxwell's scorn for her with great satisfaction, and with her final thoughts assured Rhode they would meet again, sooner than he thought.

...

Maxwell stood in the middle of the room, alone. Graham's horde had expired, and the sickle demon was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps that was for the best, for in her rage, Maxwell might have killed him for his failure.

Abbadon had also failed in his mission to eliminate Lucius' disciple. Nevertheless, the old demon had served her well in the past, he was at least entitled to a second chance.

Besides, his power still was of use to her.

Layla's trick may have worked, but Maxwell had far from given up. She would just have to start over, she had intended to do so from the start. She opened a portal and slipped back into Vortex. She had much to ponder.

 **~END~**

 **Hello, EnShirushi here.**

 **Well, here we go.**

 **This chapter's essentially a long battle scene. Maybe you enjoy it, maybe you don't. Hopefully, I did the battle justice. Untainted Justice... *wink***

 **The inspiration for the Juggernaut's skills come mostly from Maxwell's trial. The red lightning is Magnetron, the explosions are Graviton, while the beam weapon is the Neoplasma Blast. The Juggernaut's a pretty simple boss so there are no whacky gimmicks to show off. Abbadon and Maxwell are a bit more interesting so maybe they'll put on a better show.**

 **Speaking of Abbadon, Maxwell sending Abbadon to attack Tilith isn't something that happens in-game, but it seemed right. Taking into account: Abbadon is your next target and Tilith is not around to help you in your "pinch". As someone trying to test Rhode's strength, Maxwell will probably make sure pesky goddesses wouldn't interfere with her fun. The curse is something I thought of at the last moment, so its implementation may feel a bit wonky. Still, I feel that it's the right thing to do. With Maxwell trying to Rhode's skill, it would make sense that he is denied the ability to rely on others.**

 **Of course, Layla is here to save the day.**

 **I suppose you guys are looking at Layla and thinking, what's she doing here? Is this some Deus Ex Machina going on here? Don't worry, I've written a rough synopsis so I know where this is going. I hope you guys bear with this for now.**

 **Her appearance itself is not all unrelated to the game. When we choose reinforcements, we are given the choice of our friends for the extra honour points vs non-friends who may have stronger Units. This is potentially how Rhode may find new allies, through visions given to him by Divine beings. I feel Layla's encounter with Rhode is more justified because Rhode sets out to destroy the Juggernaut, Layla's former pupil.**

 **Of course, the only reason Rhode will use this now is because he has very little Units to call help from. As he expands his squad he'll definitely lose the need for random encounters.**

 **Well, I'm satisfied with this chapter, but I'm honestly not sure how well it will be received. I suppose there's a bit of difficulty in a weekly writing session. Because in a week I can come up with new ideas that maybe the previous chapters do not support. So I have to build up within a chapter before revealing something. Looking back, I may have introduced the silver hand following Rhode even earlier, perhaps even in the Prologue Chapters.**

 **At any rate, if I see a problem I'll rewrite this chapter and maybe the last 2. Perhaps even a major overhaul of the entire thing. I'll let you know in this section if I ever do.**

 **Nevertheless, this story-writing process is a learning journey for me, and I hope that my audience will continue to stick with me and teach me as we continue. Feel free to critique my work or condemn me for my mistakes. I am here because my passion is with storytelling, and I'm aiming to be the best I can be.**

 **Special thanks to Crimscaradox for favouriting and following my work, I hope you will continue to enjoy my work.**

 **The more I look at it, the more I feel like I should rewrite it all in one shot. The story would flow better and it would put me at ease. Perhaps further in the future, when I've caught up with Brave Frontier's story. That will give me a window of opportunity to write in the tiny details that give my plot depth.**

 **Oh well, considerations for another time. It's time to return to army life. :/**

 **Well wishes and regards,**

 **EnShirushi**


	17. Mistral 9

**Mistral Chapter 9: Epilogue**

The being known to Rhode as the Memory of Layla watched as Tilith laid Rhode on the ground in a grass patch far away from the Tower of Mistral. Watching the Goddess panic over Rhode's comatose state made Layla smile for a moment. Now that they were safe, and she had successfully saved her student from Maxwell's control, she turned her attention to the more important issue at hand.

Why was she here?

She was a different entity from the Units the Human Summoners brought to life. She retained the memories of her life, her free will and power. She was more like a ghost than any of those Units, who essentially lived their lives again as extensions of the Summoners' wills.

So if she was not a Unit, what was she?

Layla tried to recall what had happened to her after she lashed out at Cardes, a God who would eventually be known as one of the Fallen alongside Maxwell. As she attempted to recount them, however, a sharp pain split her head. Gasping for breath, she cursed the invisible veil that hid the answers she sought.

Being a divine being, she was able to understand the universe in ways mortals could not even fathom. And yet, despite her cosmic knowledge she could not answer that simple question. In addition to that, there was another mystery she did not seem to be able to solve.

Why was she following Rhode around?

She had pledged her loyalty to Lord Kulyuk, why was she mingling with mortals at all? True, said mortal had just helped her liberate Vodolga from Maxwell's control and bring him closure in death. Layla had been gathering power since she found out about Rhode's objective in the hopes that she might be able to help him. However, the Memory of Layla felt that their interactions numbered too many to write off as a mere crossroad meeting.

It had been Layla who had sent Rhode his first vision. What Rhode believed was Alice's voice was, in fact, hers. She whispered encouragement to him, even helped him in the Village. Her voice then brought Rhode to the real Alice, who at the time did not even have the strength to call for help herself.

Layla had done enough to help him, she did not understand why she felt the need to continue being involved with him.

Yet she did.

She had already made preparations to ensure that they would meet again, so her disappearance now meant little. As a Disciple, she had the power to manipulate the holy powers that granted the humans their summoning abilities. Their powers have the same origin, after all. This connection gave her the ability to manipulate that power.

The two of them were linked in a way Layla herself did not know, that in itself made her uncomfortable. Still, there was nothing she could do until Rhode performed his next summon. With a small sigh, she resigned herself to non-existence until she and Rhode's paths crossed once again.

...

"Rhode! You did it!"

Rhode had only regained consciousness for five seconds when Tilith pounced on him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him furiously. Rhode's perception of the world shook with him and it took a while for it and Tilith to calm down. When it did, Rhode looked around to find that they sat in a vast expanse of grass. The sky above Rhode was painted in a myriad of colours, signalling to Rhode that they were outside of the Gate in the Adventurer's Prairie in Elgaia. Still a bit dazed by what had happened, Rhode responded rather sluggishly to Tilith's words. He only snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Tilith was covered in cuts and her clothing was torn at the edges...

"What happened, Tilith? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, this is nothing! Just some trouble on my end! Your fight with the Juggernaut was just awesome! Even though I didn't get to see much of it! Still, the fact that you defeated it by yourself is enough for you to call yourself a skilled Summoner!"

"Ah... I see. Thanks," Rhode replied.

"Maybe, just maybe... You're Maxwell's born nemesis... No, there's no maybe about it! You must be the Summoner destined to save Grand Gaia!"

"Uh..." Rhode's wandering thoughts fell to the lady who had saved him. He had not summoned her by Honour or Rare Summon, so where did she come from...?

"Hey! You could show a bit more appreciation to someone who's praising you, couldn't you?"

Rhode was snapped out of his thoughts to find Tilith slightly annoyed by him. He bowed his head apologetically until Tilith relaxed and forgave him.

"Can't you show a little excitement? It's embarrassing being the only one hyped up over this."

"S-sorry. I just don't believe myself to be worthy of such praise..."

Tilith silenced him before he could continue, placing a finger on his lips. She smiled mischievously.

"Nonsense, you can summon so many powerful Units! It would be strange not to praise you. Speaking of which, who was that lady protecting you when we left the Tower of Mistral?"

"Well, about that..."

"Ah, on second thought tell me some other time! Lord Lucius is calling us, the path to Morgan is open! Here, see for yourself!"

Rhode turned to the light of Lucius' Gate. The shining aurora glowed brighter than the day and grew brighter still as Rhode was enveloped by the light. Rhode shielded his eyes with his arm, before lowering them to find him surrounded by darkness. A single light shone in the distance, its power washing over Rhode like a warm breath.

"I am Lucius, the God who rules this gate. Rhode, Saviour of St. Lamia... Use my power and travel to new lands..."

As Lucius' light blinded Rhode, he felt himself fall backwards as he was tossed into a new land. The sensation of diving into a river washed over him as he plummeted into the nothingness and Rhode felt himself land on something hot.

"...Wake up, Rhode!"

Rhode did not need to be asked twice, for he sat up immediately, nursing the right side of his face from the heat he had just endured. Looking around him, Rhode saw that he and Tilith were in a desert of sorts. Tilith smiled at Rhode and helped him to his feet. As he thanked her, he realised that her attention had already shifted to something in the distance: A giant, white tower. This tower significantly larger than the Tower of Mistral, and it exhumed an aura that struck Rhode as off.

Shaking herself out of her own thoughts, Tilith turned back to Rhode and realised he had followed her gaze.

"Ah… Don't worry, it's just that the thing that attacked me now resides in that tower. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine! Now, as you can see we're in a desert. We'll have to cross it so I'd reckon you will need supplies and a lot of rest!"

"Ah… yes, please."

"Alright, I'll send you back to Elgaia then, while I go report to Lord Lucius. As before, come to the Gate when you're ready, okay? I'll be waiting for you, Rhode."

With that, Tilith unveiled a shining portal behind her and stepped aside for Rhode to walk through. With one last nod of appreciation, Rhode walked through the portal and vanished.

Tilith stood alone in the desert, she turned to look at the Tower once more and let out a small sigh. Opening another portal, she stepped through it and the Desert of Kagan was empty once more.

…

The Tower of Morgan.

Abbadon sat on his throne in the Tower of Morgan, deep in thought. Graham knelt before the Demon, granting his lord silence as he sat in self-reflection. Abbadon was concerned about failing his mistress, but Graham was sharper than he let slip to his masters. Graham knew the Juggernaut was doomed the moment Maxwell let Rhode loose on it. Sure, she wanted to make sure Rhode used his own power by leaving that Curse trap on the top level. However, that failed miserably with the unexpected appearance of Layla. An occurrence that Maxwell likely believed was due to Graham's negligence.

And so he hid here to avoid the Goddess of Creation's wrath.

Still, it was not a total loss for Graham. He now knew the face of Karl's friend, his personality and his tactics. With this information, he pondered on how he could torment him, and through him, torment Karl.

"But for now, it would be best if I take to the sidelines for a while," Graham muttered to himself. The wrath of the Goddess of Creation sent otherworldly chills down his demon-spine. He did not feel like drawing any more of her attention.

…

The Egor Snowfield.

Three cloaked figures stood in the chill-winds of the frozen wasteland. The winds were out of control, but the sky was clear and free of clouds. Not exactly the best combination: The snow reflected the light of the sun, blinding the trio when they stared too hard into the snow. Two of them stood over the third as she knelt on the ground. The third had her hand on the ground, a faint light radiated from her hand as she stood before five open silver gates. Five Units of the Snowfield stood before them, one of them was Zephu, a dragoon legend from the past. Ada gathered information from them, nodding in understanding as she linked minds with the Units before her. When they vanished, Ada stood up and turned to face her employers. She answered their unasked question with a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry boss, it seems like we've been had. There is definitely a Demon here, but it's not Graham. He must have left us a trail here to lead us astray…"

"Tch, we must have had him surrounded at one point," Seria cursed under her breath. "We're so close, Karl! We can't give up now!"

"No," Karl nodded. He was disappointed, but while chasing Graham, he had gotten used to it. "Still, we should pull back to Elgaia. Our forces are exhausted, they need some rest. I'll go looking for Graham on my own."

As Karl turned to walk away, Seria stood in his way.

"There's no way I'm letting you go alone."

Karl felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Seria's determination reflected in Ada's face.

"I don't mind some overtime either, boss. Besides, I might have a clue to where he might be."

His curiosity piqued, Karl turned towards Ada, who began to grin widely.

"It seems a certain Summoner passed through this area, intent on destroying the weapon Maxwell hid within the Tower of Mistral… Sound like someone familiar?"

Karl's eyes widened.

"You don't mean?"

"It seems like your friend has been putting in a lot of work for the Hall," Ada pointed towards the Tower of Mistral in the distance. Karl and Seria turned to that direction, and their eyes widened even further.

Smoke spilt out of the Tower of Mistral, spilling out of the Tower through the open floors between the Tower's top floor. Karl smiled, but his look turned into horror as he turned back to Ada.

"You think Graham is going after Rhode?"

"Ah, it's just a hunch," Ada said, shaking her hands. "However, Graham is Maxwell's subordinate, so it would make sense if Maxwell sent Graham to protect her toy…"

Before Ada could finish, Karl pushed past Seria and dashed down the mountain, the latter shouting after him as she followed him down the mountain. Karl would not forgive himself if Graham made Rhode a target to toy with Karl. Gritting his teeth, Karl redoubled his descent down the mountain.

It was time to investigate the Tower of Morgan.

Turning back to the Egor Mountain, Ada scratched her head.

"I suppose… I should report the presence of a Demon here to the Hall, huh?"

With a small sigh, Ada rushed after Karl and Seria, as the Demon within the mountain slept on.

…

The portal opened in Rhode's room a few inches off the ground, causing Rhode to fall out of the portal. As he collapsed to the floor, he heard a ringing from his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, Rhode pulled out his Communicator and placed it over his head to answer the incoming call.

"Hello, Rhode? This is Lin Merylham, at your service! Wait, that's not right… Rhode! Where are you? You haven't reported into the Hall for days!"

"Oh, hey Lin… I, uh, I was in Grand Gaia?"

"Grand Gaia? We didn't send you on any missions! What were you doing there?"

Rhode thought back on his experiences and smiled.

"Eh heh… A few things, I'll let you know when I get to Randall. I need

some rest, now."

And with that, Rhode closed his eyes, leaving Lin hanging on the other side of the call.

 **~END~**

 **Hello, everyone, EnShirushi here.**

 **It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **First of all, let me apologise for missing one chapter last week, I have… bad news.**

 **Army life has gotten rather hectic for me. We've gotten pretty busy during the week and I'm exhausted. To illustrate a bit on how tired, I woke up on Saturday at 11am, ate lunch, then I closed my eyes again and when I woke up it was 4pm. Hence I put the "Emergency Hiatus" in the description.**

 **Herp Derp.**

 **Plus, this chapter does not seem to be much of an apology, since it's so short.**

 **With that, I'm really sorry that I've gotten so sloppy. I hope you will continue to support me despite my flaws.**

 **I'm afraid I'm going to have to announce an even longer hiatus now of about 3 weeks, just enough (hopefully) time for things in the army to settle down and become "less busy". I ask for your patience as I wait out these 3 weeks until it becomes more manageable for me to write during the weekend.**

 **I will politely refuse to rush chapters every week if it means a drop in quality.**

 **I won't be completely inactive, however, because I've decided to do a bit of editing. I figured it would be a good opportunity since this is a major milestone. The end of the Mistral Arc!**

 **This editing will include a number of things:**

 **-Making the first few chapters better and more in-line with the storyline with better build-up to current events (ie. Layla) Now that you know it was Layla behind what was happening to Rhode in the Prologue, I don't have to hide this plot twist. Remember the "catching the antidote scene" and "Rhode using the brave burst for the first time scene"? Yea, that's how far back I was supposed to hint at Layla's presence. Quite obviously, not very well done.**

 **The inspiration for this is mainly because Kulyuk's Disciples fought the Fallen, so it would make sense for them to come help Rhode when he journeys to do the same.**

 **Also, remember in-game, when you hold your finger down, a white glove will make the motion of activating brave burst? Sound familiar?**

 **-More detailed descriptions, more interaction between characters and an extra on Fusion. (A topic I haven't really touched yet.)**

 **-I've also done some extensive planning, creating a list of Units Rhode will summon throughout his journey all the way to Lucius and a bit into Ishgria. I've also added certain focuses to each continent's storylines. This will speed the process of writing and hopefully make my writing more fluent.**

 **Of course, I'm sure some of you might be wondering if this is the last time you'll see me as I disappear beyond the veil of the internet. Fret not, because I've come to love this project dearly, and I want to make it the best there is. I will be back, and I promise to make up for lost time.**

 **Again, I humbly apologise and seek your understanding,**

 **EnShirushi.**


	18. Morgan 1

**Morgan Chapter 1: Kagan Desert, and a Grain of Progress**

Imperial Capital Randall.

Of all the buildings located on the second level of the tiered city, there were none as large as the Akras' Summoners' Hall Administration Office. Its white walls towered over the urban constructs surrounding it, while the blue domed ceiling that extended out from its top added to its height. The venue was built to hold thousands of occupants at once.

It was only natural that the exodus of people had no problems entering the Administration Office all at once.

An excited buzz echoed through the halls of the Administration Office. There was confusion, disbelief and calls for celebration, the news of the exploits of a new Summoner spread like wildfire. In the two weeks, before he had even been officially inducted into the Summoner's Hall, this Summoner did something nobody had dared to do since the days of Reed and the other saviours of humanity.

In an act of open defiance against the Fallen God Maxwell, a nameless Summoner slew the Juggernaut and liberated the land of Mistral from the Fallen.

Well, formerly nameless.

The mysterious Summoner made no attempt to make himself known, but the Hall was quick to play on the achievement of one of its soon-to-be own. His face decorated the city in posters, announcing to the world that he had single-handedly destroyed the machine menace.

"He went into Grand Gaia all by himself?"

"He's an old friend of Brave Knight Karl!"

"They say that he's the guy with the talking Units from two weeks ago!"

" What? They're the same person?!"

These whispers culminated in a massive wall of sound within the Administration Office, as the crowd of Summoners awaited the ceremony that, once over, would mark the beginning of their own journeys into Grand Gaia.

Some amongst these neophytes, however, were more excited to meet this 'Rhode', rather than about the ceremony itself.

Suffice to say, they would be disappointed.

Adelaide Hata sat in a dressing room within the Administration Hall preparing herself in front of a large wooden dressing table. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her bored face stared back as she sat at the table and sighed. On one side of the table were various vanity tools she was obliged to use, while on the other was a rather thick stack of notes, stapled together as a large handout. She lifted the first page and groaned when she saw the large wall of words behind.

She had exchanged her usual green cloak and light armour for a pure white robe. Her favoured bow rested at the side with the rest of her belongings as she went through the proceedings of the ceremony. Ada never liked the "official" duties of the Honourlytes, but it was only right that someone of her position was appointed the conductor of the event. Especially since Ada had a typical rags-to-riches story that the higher-ups would love her to share to the younger folk.

Ada never really believed anyone wanted to know how she got the title "Gale Whisper", but a job was a job and this one happened to pay well.

She flipped through the pages until she reached the list of attendees. She ran her finger along the list, practising how she would pronounce their names when she was on stage. Most of them had the title "Summoner" written in front of their names, but to a certain select few had been given titles to reflect unique feats or traits. Already bored to death from the long hours of preparation, she skipped to the section with the names of these "special ones". Sure enough, there were many who were simply from a notable house or was the child of a prominent figure. A single line caught her attention and she smiled as she read the title and name out loud:

"Shadow History Rhode…"

The media had somehow caught wind of Rhode's unique abilities and coined that nickname for him. A warrior who could not only create sentient Units, but also recreate the powers they wielded in life himself. It was a suitable moniker for someone with such a unique power. Ada thought Rhode would love it.

If he was actually there for the ceremony.

A red scribble of ink at the side of Rhode's name told Ada that Rhode would not be attending the ceremony. Karl was right when he said that Rhode did not deal with attention very well, the mysterious rookie instead opting to journey into Grand Gaia that day. Ada smiled for just a moment, despite having only met him once before, Ada had taken an interest in him. After she was done here, she thought to follow him into Morgan. Karl and Seria were on their way to Morgan in their search for Graham too, which made things convenient for Adelaide.

With a small sigh, she stood up from her chair and made her way out of the dressing room. She was eager to get this over with so that she could join her comrades on the battlefield.

…

"Eh? That much happened in the weeks you were gone? I can't believe you didn't even call me once!"

Lin's voice rang loudly over the fizzle of static, causing Rhode to flinch as he held the earpiece away from his ear. Refitting the Communicator over his head, he smiled and replied.

"You had a lot on your plate, taking care of paperwork for me!..."

Rhode closed his eyes and covered his face as a gust of hot wind blew towards him. The rogue wind buffeted Rhode with sand as he waited for it to pass. Rhode looked into the distance, squinting his eyes under the blazing heat wave that swept through this place. All Rhode could see was desert, but he had been assured by Lin that he was not far from the sea.

Of course, the sandstorm approaching from the direction Rhode was going did not help visibility. The giant blanket of sand advanced inexorably towards him, blocking out everything beyond from sight.

Rhode's armour had not changed much since his previous adventure in Mistral. Sporting his black coat over his now slightly battered armour, he also replaced his rucksack for a more durable leather satchel at Lin's recommendation.

"Besides, you didn't seem too concerned about my training with Karl, so I figured another week without contacting you wouldn't hurt."

"That's different!" Lin replied loudly, causing Rhode to flinch again. "I didn't expect you to go into Grand Gaia and cross an entire continent in a week! Not to mention, you defeated one of Maxwell's minions by yourself!"

"Well, I did have help from Tilith, so I'm not sure what everyone's getting so excited for…"

"Tililth?"

"I'm referring to the Goddess I met the night I summoned Alice for the first time."

"Eh? Was there such a person?"

A small sigh.

"Either way, you're right, Lin. I didn't take your feelings into consideration... I'm sorry. This time, I'll make sure to keep you updated on what I'm doing."

"... Really?"

Rhode smiled and reached into his leather satchel, pulling a book with a black hardcover out. He opened the book to scan the empty pages, flipping through the journal with some excitement. Rhode had always loved to read, now he got to write.

"Sure! Sometimes my circumstances will prevent me from contacting you, or it might not cross my mind at the moment. But I'll make sure to write it down so that you'll at least know what I'm up to, alright?"

"So you say, but you've always been such a scatterbrain, Rhode. I'm betting you'll lose that book immediately-..."

Rhode heard angry shouting from the other end of the line, followed by a string of apologies coming as Lin hurried to rectify whatever it was she had messed up.

"I'm sorry, Rhode! I have to go now, stay safe!"

With the abrupt end to the conversation, Rhode cut the communications line and adjusted the visor to fit more snugly over his eyes. He then placed his black journal into the satchel with a delicacy meant for more complex instruments, before closing the bag.

He turned to the distance and gazed at the approaching wall of sand. Bringing the cloak over his eyes and covering his mouth, he proceeded without fear or reluctance.

The only issue on his mind right now was where the Goddess might be in this desolate land.

…

Rhode had to admit… That taking a sandstorm on all by himself was not the brightest idea he had come up with. The sandstorm threatened to bury him with every step he took forwards. The cloak he wore to shield him from the weather was not designed for such intense wind. It tugged at Rhode, flailing helplessly behind him in the torrent of sand. Sand pattered against Rhode's armour and on the visor of his Communicator. Rhode struggled against the strong winds, the scorching heat was forgotten as he tried to navigate through the cascading sand.

There was no other way but forward.

For a while, there was nothing to see, but then Rhode made something out in the distance. Turning his Communicator on, he used an optic focus to discover that it was a solid rock protruding out of the ground. Seeking refuge, he strode towards it the best he could. It was only when the Communicator alerted him to something behind the rock that Rhode became less eager in his approach…

Drawing his Muramasa, Rhode planted himself against the rock. Stealth was not an issue, with the howling winds hiding even his footsteps. Edging towards the other side, Rhode peeked at the other side. Indeed, something appeared to be there. Unsheathing his blade, Rhode quickly spun around to face this stranger at the ready.

Two flashes of light occurred with only a split second's difference in timing. A girl in black garb clashed with a woman in blue. Scythe against sword, but this was not the enemy Rhode expected to face. In a moment of realisation, Rhode pulled back, Alice following him backwards. Rhode saw the two figures before him and recognised both.

"Oh? Rhode! No way, I'd have never thought we'd meet in a place like this!"

Karl stood with his pike out, defending him was one of the Six Heroes, Selena. Unlike Alice, whose eyes betrayed a personality and thinking mind, Karl's Unit simply stared blankly into space. Karl's surprise was reflected in Rhode's face too, but the two friends were quick to exchange friendly gestures. The sandstorm forgotten.

…

Karl, Rhode and Alice rested under the outcrop, sheltered from the sandstorm as they waited for it to blow past. Alice seemed unaffected by the surrounding turmoil, absent-mindedly staring into the sandstorm with curiosity. Karl and Rhode, on the other hand, struggled to be heard over the cascade. They spoke of what they did in the past week, laughs and shocked awes were exchanged as they caught up with what happened to each other.

"So, Shadow History…"

"Don't start..." Rhode interrupted, glaring at Karl, who was already sniggering at the jest.

"Why? Don't you like it? It's a much better epithet than "Brave Knight" Karl, don't you think?"

"I'm glad to be appreciated," Rhode replied. "But that name makes me sound like a textbook."

"Well, you've always been a bookworm."

"Very funny, so… why is our Brave Knight of Nyonne here?"

"We Demon Slayers are in pursuit of Demon Graham," Karl explained. "We've cornered him a few times, but he always manages to escape. Seria and I chased him here and were about to enter in search of him. Unfortunately, we got separated by this sandstorm. Came out of nowhere and lifted us off our feet. By the time I could stand, Seria was missing.

"Will she be alright?"

"Sure she will, as for you, however… You'll just need to be careful of a foolish oaf swinging a flaming sword around."

"I-I see… So, this sandstorm, you think it's a coincidence?"

Karl shook his head.

"Likely one of Graham's tricks to delay Seria and me, but on the bright side, magic of this scale probably won't last for very long. So, what about you? You must be heading to the Tower of Morgan too, yes? Then that means You're with the Summoners Army in pursuit of the Four Fallen Gods as well..."

Rhode shook his head, leaving Karl confused.

"Actually, Tilith told me to come. She directed me here so that I could defeat Maxwell's minion, who is residing in the Tower of Morgan. For now, things are uncertain, but she has faith in me, so I'll do my best."

Karl's eyes widened in realisation.

"Ah, she must be that girl you were talking about before." With a small chuckle, Karl lifted his hand to his mouth in feigned horror. "Well, I'd never thought I'd see this day… Our shy and awkward Rhode spurred to action by a girl… I suppose it's natural now that you're all grown up now, isn't that right, Rhode?"

"Shut it, Karl."

Alice turned to see Rhode punch Karl in the arm, her attention drawn from the flying sand to Karl, who was nursing his arm. She suppressed her giggling, politely holding her hand to her mouth. She, in turn, caught Karl's attention, who smiled.

"Ha ha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Anyway, you seem to be well taken care of. I should be polite and greet her when we meet. Introduce us, will ya?"

"Well, that's the thing…"

Rhode explained his situation to Karl, recounting the events from Elgaia to the Kagan Desert. Karl listened attentively and when Rhode finished, Karl took a moment of silence to digest the information.

"I see, so she's not here… and you're still looking for her. I guess there's no need to press any further. And she said she would be waiting at a beach. Well, Lin is right, Breeze Beach is in this direction, but it is still quite far away… I'd love to accompany you there but I need to find Seria."

"I understand, but there's still this sandstorm to worry about."

"Not for long, it's finally starting to pass. Shall we get going, then?"

Looking up at the sky, Rhode found that the winds had indeed begun to die down. Rhode, Karl and Alice got to their feets, the two of them dusting the sand off of their bodies while Alice stood staring into the horizon. The two friends exchanged handshakes and said their farewells. They turned to part when...

Alice materialised her scythe and turned to Rhode, their gazes met and they exchanged knowing nods. Karl and Rhode drew their weapons, Karl's lance glowed blue, while Rhode's Muramasa glowed with a tinge of dark power. The childhood friends smiled.

"That reminds me, this is the first time we've fought together since you've become a Summoner." Karl pondered aloud.

Rhode nodded, but his attention was on the sand below him. Karl noticed it too and readied his spear. In a flash of blue light, Selena appeared beside her Summoner with her weapon drawn and pointed towards the ground as well. Alice raised her scythe above her head and waited patiently, her eyes glowed with a tinge of bloodlust.

"The sand is extra hot today, huh?"

Rhode raised his blade and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he swung downwards, the shrill cry of the Muramasa screaming its descent.

The desert burst and a pack of Orthos erupted from the sand, fangs bared as they pounced at the Summoners. A flurry of slashes on all sides met the enemy as the ferocious beasts fell. Goblins and Burnies flew out to follow up the ambush, they rose from the dunes and formed a small army.

And yet, Rhode and Karl were not outnumbered. For Summoners were armies in their own right.

…

The Summoners battled fiercely into the desert, the scorching noon sun, shrouded by sand, worked to undermine them. The blanket of heat was a major obstacle, but their wills were stronger still.

In the chaos of sand and Units, Karl had lost sight of Rhode. Karl was not worried for him, in the moment of their small confrontation, Karl could feel the experience in Rhode's strike. Perhaps his adventure into Grand Gaia did him good after all, by throwing him into Grand Gaia he had learned faster than anyone Karl had ever seen.

Karl was proud of his own involvement in that growth, but he was also proud of Rhode. A memory passed through his mind: A small, timid boy whose fringe covered his eyes. Karl smiled at the image. He had been joking about it before, but Rhode truly had grown to be a powerful Summoner.

Feeling rather pleased with how poetic he was, Karl returned to being embroiled in sand and enemy. His lance glowed with the power of water, ready to flush the enemy out.

"Well then, better reach the end of the desert before she goes overboard… Or else things might get out of control…" Karl pondered out loud, a tinge of resignation in his tone as he smiled. What troublesome friends he had.

…

The Muramasa shrieked delightfully as the blade pierced the armoured knight attacking Rhode. The Unit crumpled and collapsed to the sand, the helmet dropped to the ground just as he vanished from existence. Alice unleashed her Brave Burst into an incoming horde of Units, the Witch leading them was the first to fall. In a moment of deja vu, Edea warded off an attack by a Zegar, allowing Michele to destroy him from behind.

For a brief moment, only the whistling sand could be heard in the air. With a single hand motion, Rhode gathered his squad and regrouped. The sandstorm was starting to kick up again, and Karl was nowhere in sight. A sizzling soon accompanied the slithering sand and Rhode's squad leapt aside to avoid the fireball aimed right at them. Channeling Weiss' power, Rhode fired a lightning bolt in the direction of the attack, only for it to be consumed by a wall of flame. Crashing down like a giant wave, a reptilian creature appeared from the smoke and continued its barrage of fire.

Rhode's squad scrambled for cover, but there was none to be had in the desert. Edea moved to deflect a fireball aimed at Rhode, only to collapse from the damage sustained. She vanished and expired. Rhode shot at the Salamander with lightning, but the creature merely turned to smoke and ash and reformed again in a fiery explosion.

A second Salamander burst out from the dune behind Rhode, which Michele and Alice moved to intercept. On the verge of being overwhelmed, Rhode charged forward with his Muramasa at the ready. While its energy was gone, it served well enough as a sword. As if taunting him, the Muramasa danced around, causing smoke and ash to rise up with each step it took. Once again, it lit up in a flash of flame and blasted Rhode with scorching heat.

A flash of light blinded the Unit as Weiss lay expired at its feet, the Muramasa reflecting the light of the sun as Rhode stabbed into it. The Salamander and Weiss vanished, leaving Rhode the last one standing. He glowed with a white light, unsure of what had happened. He was somehow transported behind the Salamander and had avoided being burned by the flame. Looking at his hands, he noticed the glow and realised who might have protected him. He would have to properly thank Layla when he met her again.

If he met her again…

As much as now was not the time to reminisce, Rhode thought back to what had happened at the Tower of Mistral. She appeared out of nowhere, and rescued him from impossible odds when Tilith herself could not. Rhode remembered Tilith saying that she was attacked by a Demon named Abbadon, by the time she fended him off the Juggernaut was destroyed and she managed to pull Rhode out from the Tower as it was being overrun. Now he was here to defeat said Demon. Rhode knew very little about Demons, the Imperial Library's collection was limited, while Tilith was quite unwilling to elaborate. Perhaps Layla could tell him, but he had no control over their meetings. She had not yet appeared to him since the Tower, although she had helped him quite frequently before then. Perhaps she had expended too much power when she manifested herself at that time.

A massive explosion brought Rhode back to the present again. Rhode turned to face the enemy, only to find Alice and Michele slightly smouldering at his feet. He turned to face the Salamander, only to realise it had already been quashed from existence. What beat Alice and Michele to submission was not the Salamander, but...

Rhode recognised the red hair and massive blade from story books in a heartbeat. Karl's warning rung in his head. He thought the 'oaf' he referred to was… well, Seria. He never thought Karl was actually warning him of the presence of one of the Six Heroes.

The Vargas before Rhode was a representation of his earlier days before he had wings. That did not make him any less intimidating, standing before Rhode was a legend: A man who would stand on equal footing against the gods. His blade, Dandelga, was almost as legendary as the swordsman himself. To see blade and warrior together was like having a fever dream.

And that was not to mention the blazing aura the Unit himself resonated. Rhode felt, rather outmatched.

Oh, come on… We can do this.

"Layla?"

There was no answer, nor was there time for one. Vargas rushed forward and swung upwards with his blade. Dodging Dandelga with the skin of his teeth, Rhode brought his own blade into an overhead swing, but the master swordsman tilted his flaming blade down just enough for him to parry the blow. The swordsmen slid and locked their weapons against each other a dozen different ways, Rhode gradually losing his ground against the more experienced fighter.

Vargas unleashed a pillar of flame where he stood, forcing Rhode to fall back several paces. The burning pyre spun in a helix of flame and curved to envelop Rhode. Pulling his blade up, Rhode concentrated his will into guarding against the attack. The white light emanating from his body glowed brighter still as Vargas' Brave Burst consumed him. It was undeniably painful, but Rhode endured. Shrugging the flame off, Rhode rushed forward to gain some momentum against his opponent. Vargas would not be so easy to get the better off, however. The swordsman was quick to parry that strike as well, and they were locked in stalemate once again.

Under normal circumstances, this was not good for Rhode at all. Although this could hardly be called a normal situation. His opponent was vastly superior in skill and had access to limitless power. As a Unit, he could not tire, nor distracted or reasoned with. Rhode was simply outmatched as a fighter.

Luckily for you, you aren't just a fighter. You're a Summoner.

The light around Rhode grew brighter, stronger than Vargas' burning glow. Rhode's Muramasa vanished and a staff took its place ending in a shapeless mass of light. It was an imperfect recollection of her, but it was good enough that Rhode felt his fatigue leave and his strength return. Conjuring Layla's other weapon with his free hand, he swung hard into Vargas and struck his first blow against him. The red swordsman faltered, allowing Rhode to capitalise and strike him again, and again.

Vargas powered up his Infinity Burst once more, the flames from Dandelga licked at Rhode as the pillar of flame rose once more. This time, Rhode charged into the burning flames, Layla's twin weapons glowing pink and blue respectively. They shielded Rhode from the heat, channelling Vargas' power into strength. Hope swelled within Rhode and he powered on through. He struck with both weapons, the first shattered Dandelga, while the second sunk deep into Vargas. Vargas nodded in acknowledgement of his defeat, the flame dying as he vanished into nothingness.

Rhode panted, exhausted and out of breath. Catching his breath, he noticed the sweat trickling down his forehead for the first time. Also new to him was the fact that the sandstorm had now completely dissipated. Rhode took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed in relief. He had had enough of this heat. Layla's power left him and he was alone again. There was still so much he wanted to ask her, but that would have to wait. He knew she was watching over him, somewhere… somehow.

Just like a certain another goddess.

"I'd better get going, or Tilith will be angry."

Trudging over to where Alice was, he brought out a Revive and a Cure and used it promptly. Alice came back to life in an instant, rather shocked and still tense. Rhode had to calm her down and assure her that the fight was over, to which Alice inquired what had happened.

"I defeated Vargas after he downed the two of you, with a bit of help from the mysterious benefactor we know as Layla."

Alice tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Erm, Rhode. We weren't defeated by Vargas."

This time, Rhode's expression reflected her confusion.

"We were defeated by the Salamander… On the contrary, Vargas defeated the Salamander after we were eliminated."

…

Summoner and Unit stared at each other for quite some time, not sure what to say or think. What was going on?

…

Breeze Beach.

A red swordswoman stood alone in the vast expanse that was Breeze Beach. She sat with her eyes closed in meditation, her back towards the Kagan Desert. She sensed Vargas fall and opened her eyes. Seria was not one to hide her emotions, making her expressions as easy to read as a children's book. If anyone could be there, they would be able to catch a hint of surprise which was followed by indifference and eventually acceptance.

However, as it turns out, someone was there, and he read Seria's expression perfectly. Seria noticed his presence immediately and reported her findings with succinct efficiency.

"Graham's not here anymore. There's nothing for us to do here, so we should set off immediately."

"That was mean, Seria. Sending Vargas to attack Rhode in the desert, like that. I won't forgive anyone who hurts Rhode intentionally, even you."

Karl had arrived at Breeze Beach, dusting the sand off his armour as he made his way over to Seria. Now Karl could see from Seria's face that she was annoyed.

"Hmmph. If that rookie could be defeated with an attack like that, then all the more he shouldn't come here. I was just testing him, that's all."

"At least do so while facing him, setting up an ambush like that is something Graham would do…"

"Don't you dare compare me to-..."

"Not my intention, but you need not be so secretive about it. If you challenged Rhode there and then I'm sure he'd be more than willing to prove himself capable… So, does he pass your test?"

Seria stood up from her seated position on the white sands. She continued forward without looking back at Karl.

"Yea, he passes. Just barely, but I'm not going easy on him next time."

Karl smiled.

"I don't think he's expecting you to."

Seria had her heart in the right place, but Karl found her methods questionable. She wanted to prevent a tragedy, but her violent means seem just as likely to cause injury. Karl sighed, what a troublesome person she was.

But at least, Karl knew she was a good person.

Still, this test was not all bad. Rhode was given a chance to prove himself to Seria and sharpen his skills. Surely now, she would have to acknowledge his progress to some level.

It would not be much, but a grain of progress was still better than none at all.

 **~END~**

 **Hi guys, EnShirushi here.**

 **I know what you're thinking. I'm really sorry. :(**

 **I know I said I would be on hiatus for about 3 weeks. Unfortunately, things never go according to plan in my life. I thought the army would be more chill after my course finished, and I'd have time to write.**

 **That, of course, didn't come to pass.**

 **Plus, the fact that my computer broke down and now I'm using my MacBook from 6 years ago (which requires me to peddle for it to run) doesn't help either.**

 **Plus, the major writers' block which comes from taking too long of a break. Crap.**

 **I have no excuse, but I hope you enjoy this latest chapter as Rhode begins his journey into Morgan!**

 **I feel like this chapter kind of establishes Karl's and Rhode's relationship. Using my own friendships as a basis I played the conversation out in my head and I found that Karl should be less kind and give Rhode more crap. That's how friends work in the real world, after all.**

 **Plot twist regarding Seria's Vargas: Well, she's always had a Vargas in her team, I figured, why not get Seria involved in the first arc of Morgan. It's been a while since we've seen some Seria-Rhode interaction, after all.**

 **"Gale Whisper" Ada, and "Shadow History" are my own creations, of course. I felt like it encompassed Rhode's ability and character quite well. A studious, bookworm-y person with his unique Units.**

 **And more Layla stuff.**

 **Which reminds me, I'm still editing the Mistral Arc, to smoothen out Layla's introduction. I think it needs a complete revamp. So, I can't guarantee a new chapter next week, but hopefully, you can expect a revamped chapter?**

 **Maybe you're thinking: Why revamp? My answer to that is because I'm making a transition. This is no longer a practise piece of work, this IS my work. I've fleshed everything out to the point that I no longer feel satisfied with my past work and I want to do some major editing.**

 **As a result, I hope you all will be patient with me as I work to improve myself, and continue to give me criticism for the work I put out.**

 **Nevertheless, it's good to be back. (Despite how difficult it was to churn this chapter from that thick skull of mine...)**

 **I am forever in your debt, regards and until next time,**

 **EnShirushi**


	19. To those who have followed me so far

Hi guys, it's been a while. It's been a very long time since I last posted. In fact, too long.

I think I remember reading somewhere in the terms and conditions that you can't post chapters like this talking directly to your audience... Or that might be in my imagination. Anyway... I just thought I'd give you an update to my life and why there have been no chapters for almost a year? 2 years?

So I recently came out of conscription and now I'm free to do as I please as I wait for the school term to begin. I'll be studying in university starting from July onwards. I doubt that I'll have much time to write anymore in the future. Looking at this pragmatically, I don't know whether I'll be able to finish this fic at all.

This project, Down the Dark Road, is extraordinarily old. As a result, creative direction has sort of changed from what I envisioned 2 years ago. It's almost impossible for me to continue without racking my brains really hard or starting from scratch. This story is like a commitment for me, and suffice to say I've let it down and I feel like I've let you all down. It's heartbreaking to admit that I've failed but hopefully I'll learn from this mistake. As for my ss series, I'm sorry that I accepted all those OCs and then proceeded to be so overwhelmed by real life that I couldn't get anything done with them.

Until I pull myself together, I don't know what will happen to this fic. It holds a special place in my heart and I'd hate to see it end. I see myself at a crossroads: Either this project dies, or it'll be rewritten. And of course, we all know how most of these works end up...

I'll admit that looking at the reviews made me tear up. I had fun while this lasted and I hope you guys did as well. With BF 2 coming in the near future, who knows? Maybe inspiration will take me once more and we'll meet each other again.

Until then, this chapter will remain as a placeholder to show that I'm still alive and well. Just a little lost and a bit downtrodden.

Regards,

EnShirushi


End file.
